Tres Extremos
by Violette Moore
Summary: Tres eventos en el tiempo que concluirán la historia de Linterna Verde y Shayera Hol.
1. Chapter 1

¡Saludos! Este fic, está basado en la serie animada: Liga de la Justicia y Liga de la Justicia Ilimitada.  
 **(Hawkgirl / GL)** Serán tres capítulos en total.  
Los personajes no me pertenecen, únicamente la trama.  
 _Dedicado a: Urie Tsuyitani._

* * *

 **Tres extremos.**

 **.**

 **—1—**

 **.**

 **.**

Una figura alta y fornida, de cabellos negros, piel morena y atrayente musculatura se debatía incesante en su cama, el rictus doloso, la frente perlada en sudor. Las gotas salinas corrían desde ahí, hasta alcanzar su cuello y bajaban con una gracia serena hasta llegar al nacimiento de los pectorales.

Abstraído en terribles pesadillas, se aferraba a las sábanas de su cama a medida que suplicaba redención o piedad.

—¡No! basta. ¡Yo no quiero dañarla!

—Pero quieres domarla, poseerla, hacer tuya a la mujer que por más de 8,000 años se te ha sido negada.

—¡Dije que no!

—Tu boca lo niega, pero tu cuerpo. Oh, ese, sí que la anhela…—Carter sintió un nuevo estremecimiento recorrerle la piel. Como viento helado, un suave escalofrío lo acarició, mismo que erizó sus vellos y endureció sus pezones. Se llevó la mano diestra a la parte álgida de su entrepierna, la sábana hacía rato que había abandonado sus formas. Con un jadeo de resignación, apretó su erección de considerable tamaño y también dolor.

La sombra que habitaba su mente comenzó a reír, le mostró imágenes de su amada en los viejos y buenos tiempos. Cuando vestían túnicas ceremoniales, cuando su piel era bronceada, producto de las arenas del desierto, sus cabellos igualmente rojos, pero cubiertos por el tocado que hacía referencia a su estatus de Diosa y sus ojos, verdes como el jade, delineados de esa manera tan exquisita que sin lugar a dudas realzaba su basta belleza.

Su encantadora Shayera, desnuda debajo de la túnica, cual era la usanza de aquella época, se entregaba a él con besos, caricias, furia y encanto. Su espíritu indomable, absolutamente ingobernable se debatía contra él y es que para estas alturas, ya sabía que inclusive en la cama, esa mujer hacía de él lo que quería y la dejaba ser porque le pertenecía.

¡Era suya! ¡Suya y de nadie más!

De ningún otro hombre y era así como por siempre, debía estar.

.

.

.

Él la sometía a la fuerza con su sobrada musculatura y rompía sus labios para que el sabor óxido de su sangre perteneciera a los dos, él la doblegaba boca abajo sobre la mullida cama, la tomaba con la misma furia que demostraba ella. Y es que si había algo que había aprendido en el ultimo pasar de meses, es que en realidad, ella no lo quería.

Las circunstancias de su exilio fueron las que los llevaron a yacer juntos, pero después de tantos años, de tanto poder, de tanto aislamiento.

Ella necesitaba más.

Un hijo…—había pedido en algún momento a su amado, esposo y señor. Éste se negó rotundamente a la idea, le importaban más sus conquistas, el imperio, todo lo alto que sus nombres pudieran llegar a ser enunciados y recordados, pero en lo concerniente a ella, la trataba cual si fuera un objeto.

Pelearon, esa noche como otras tantas para terminar con ella, cediendo ante él.

Los besos, las caricias, el sudor. Sus alas blancas cubriéndolos a ambos y es que al menos debía admitir que era un espectáculo formidable, ese de ver a dos criaturas aladas, convertirse en uno.

—Bébelo.

—¡NO!

—Hazlo ya, amada mía. Sabes bien que no quiero tener un hijo.

—Pero yo sí…—él la golpeaba de nuevo, en la boca del estómago para ser más precisos y la obligaba a beber un brebaje que impediría que tuvieran un niño, ella lloraba, él la besaba, la adoraba como a una Diosa y antes de terminar, la abrazaba para susurrar que era suya y de nadie más.

—Hasta el final de los tiempos, hasta que la muerte nos alcance…mía y de nadie más.

—Mía…

.

.

.

 **.**

 **—2—**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡NO!

Shayera despertó dentro de su alcoba en la Atalaya, las prendas de dormir adheridas a su esbelta figura a causa del sudor, se llevó las manos a la frente, tratando de despejar la mente.

Esos sueños cada vez se volvían más intensos, se abrazó a sí misma, buscando algo de tranquilidad pero llegados a este punto, debía admitir que lo que necesitaba más que nada, era el abrazo de algún buen amante.

Ordenó a su corazón tranquilizarse, a su cuerpo ponerse de pie y a sus alas dejar de temblar. La jarra con agua que normalmente tenía en una encimera junto a la cama aparecía vacía, de modo que se tendría que arrastrar a la cantina. No se molestó, ni en revisar la hora, cuidar su peinado u atuendo. Se sentía tan mal que estuvo tentada a beber el agua del grifo pero además de apaciguar su sed, esperaba encontrar algún medicamento que la obligara a dormir.

Llevaba semanas sintiéndose así y los demás ya lo estaban notando.

Hace dos noches, dejó caer su mazo en medio de un discurso interminable de Superman, el estruendoso sonido que emitió al impactar, no solo la despertó, sino que fue interpretado de muy mala manera por el resto de sus compañeros.

Solo Wally se le acercó al terminar la junta, acarició su rostro como el hermano menor que ambos sabían que no era y se mostró preocupado por las oscuras sombras que comenzaban a formarse debajo de sus ojos.

Entonces se animó a confesar que estaba siendo presa de pesadillas.

—Tal vez J'on…—intentó sugerir Flash pero ella se negó. No quería a nadie entrando en su cabeza, revelando esos sueños donde era Carter y no el hombre que creía que amaba quien besaba sus labios y tomaba su cuerpo. En cierta medida, estaba de acuerdo con Linterna en eso.

Si es que ese era su destino, ella se resistiría por todos los medios a aceptarlo.

Era una guerrera nata y había demostrado no conocer la lealtad o piedad, aunque quizás era por eso, que ella…—Se colocó frente a la puerta corrediza de la recámara y ésta se abrió de manera automática.

Tenía que ser demasiado tarde puesto que las luces del pasillo eran anaranjadas en lugar blancas. Los que no estaban de guardia debían estar durmiendo y esa iluminación, si bien no resultaba cegadora, ayudaba a mantenerte alerta.

Trastabilló unos cuantos metros, antes de escuchar el sonido de algunas voces al fondo del corredor, la más gruesa era de Linterna, la seductora era de Vixen y la jovial y desenfadada de Flash, doblaron en una esquina para dirigirse hacia ella, consideró por dos centésimas de segundo regresar sobre sus pasos pero entonces su cuerpo ya no respondió…

La conversación que sostenían entre ellos, fuera del tema que fuera, se vio interrumpida por un grito que decía su nombre, aunque no supo a ciencia cierta quien de los tres lo enunció.

Se derrumbó agotada a la nada pero afortunadamente Wally la atrapó.

—Tranquila Shayera, te tengo. Te tengo…—ella se removió incómoda contra invisibles ataduras, desde siempre había detestado que tocaran sus alas, pero en este momento, no era eso lo que más la perturbaba.

Ya eran demasiadas personas, en torno a ella.

—Está ardiendo en fiebre…—comentó Vixen colocando una tibia mano sobre su frente.

—Creo que no me reconoce.—inquirió preocupado Flash.

—No es eso grandísimo idiota.—reclamó Linterna para usar su anillo y arrebatarla de sus brazos.—Estás aplastando sus alas, imbécil. No le gusta que nadie las toque, excepto...

—Gracias…—interrumpió con voz pastosa, extendiendo sus alas, las cuales también se vieron víctima de su estado.

Varias plumas se desprendieron y volaron entre ellos hasta alcanzar el suelo, ella se sintió desarmada, peor que si la vieran desnuda. Linterna los fulminó a ambos con la mirada, en señal inequívoca de que una palabra fuera de lugar en relación a su estado y estarían en problemas.

La llevó con ayuda de su anillo a la enfermería, sin decir una sola palabra o despedir a su novia, ella intentó convencerlo de que se encontraba bien, sólo necesitaba agua y unas dos o tres píldoras para dormir.

—Te conozco, —declaró cuando la enfermería resultó ser la habitación privada de J'on.—Sé que estás ocultando algo, torturándote por algo. Todos aquí te hemos perdonado, quizá no hemos sido tan cercanos como en un principio, pero no es nada personal.

—¿No lo es?—cuestionó en un segundo aire. La ira y el instinto de conservación, siempre le habían dado sobrada fortaleza interior.—¡Míranos!. —demandó. Mirándolo a los ojos a través del halo de energía verde que había creado para transportarla.

—Shayera, yo…—ella lamentó no tener su maza a la mano para reventar su energía y de paso tirarle unos cuantos dientes.

—¿Ya ni siquiera puedes tocarme?

—Eso es porque estoy con Vixen.

—¿Y yo con quien…?—la puerta de J'on se abrió de golpe. El detective marciano apareció detrás de ellos y Shayera sintió una obvia intrusión a su mente, golpeo la energía de Linterna usando su codo y cayó al piso una segunda vez aunque en esta ocasión estaba dispuesta a gritar y pelear hasta su ultimo aliento.

—Lo siento, yo no quería…—se disculpó J'on, acostumbrado como estaba ahora, a hacer el trabajo primero y las preguntas después. De las imágenes que alcanzó a vislumbrar en su mente, todas eran caóticas y perturbadas.

Un grito sordo en un inmenso vacío de soledad.

—¡Yo no les estoy pidiendo que hagan por mi nada! ¡Así que manténganse a un lado o aténganse a las consecuencias!—bramó un poco histérica, con los puños cerrados en guardia y la posición defensiva.

—¿Es esta una amenaza?—inquirió el marciano. Shayera volvió a levantar el rostro pero a leguas de distancia se reconocía el precario estado de su cuerpo.

El sudor seguía surcando su frente, su pecho subía y bajaba trabajosamente, su alas apenas si se movían. John Stewart quería saber desde cuando se encontraba así y más importante que eso, desde cuando dejó de importarle tanto como para no notarlo.

—Correcto, señores.—interrumpió Flecha Verde. —Yo no sé que es lo que está pasando aquí, pero según entiendo, ella sólo quería un vaso con agua y eso es justamente lo que mi querida Canario Negro estaba por ir a buscar, ¿Cierto querida?—la aludida asintió, invitando a Shayera a acompañarla pero manteniéndose a una distancia prudente.

Tan pronto como se alejaron la Tanagariana se permitió suspirar y respirar.

—¿Te das cuenta de cómo se te ocurrió salir de la cama?—Shayera no entendió la pregunta, sobretodo porque venía de una mujer con nada más que un diminuto traje ceñido a la cintura, medias transparentes y una chaqueta a juego que no dejaba nada a la imaginación pero la mirada de Canario Negro era tan insistente que se dignó a revisar su cuerpo.

Estaba en ropas de dormir, eso era cierto, pero consistentes en un diminuto short y una camiseta de tirantes, tan pegada a su pecho que no dejaba muchas cosas a la interpretación.

—Yo…tenía calor.

—Ya lo creo que si querida, pero pregúntate ahora, ¿Quien de ellos será el que tenga calor?—Canario Negro le guiñó un ojo, por fin estaban en la cantina y por fin podía servirse un vaso hondo de cristalina y helada agua.

Canario jaló una silla junto a la suya y comenzó a rebuscar en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

—¿Bien, de qué se trata? ¿Problemas personales? ¿O para dormir?

—¿Perdón?—cuestionó, comenzando a cansarse de que todos se inmiscuyeran en sus asuntos.

—Pregunto por si puedo ayudar. Verás, si son pesadillas, éstas píldoras son bastante efectivas, sólo apagarán tu cerebro por cuatro o seis horas. No soñarás con nada, te lo garantizo. Pero si son problemas personales…mucho me temo que no puedo ayudarte.

—¿Qué te hace suponer que tendría problemas personales?

—¡Oh, por favor! Todos en la Atalaya lo saben, pero si tanto así quieres guardar el secreto, te lo concedo. Tomate sólo una, yo tengo con media píldora para dormir a pierna suelta.

—¿Por qué tú…?

—No eres la única con trastornos del sueño, te veré en la mañana, Pajarita. —un beso soplado al aire y Shayera tuvo que contar hasta diez para no saltarle encima y estropear su preciosa cara a golpes.

Aunque en su estado actual, lo más probable sería que Canario Negro barriera todo el hangar con ella. Se sirvió un segundo y tercer vaso de agua helada antes de decidirse a volver. Si cerraba los ojos, las imágenes se repetirían.

Siempre era la misma escena de ella y Carter consumiéndose a besos para después doblegarse.

No era eso lo que quería ella, quería a John, extrañaba tanto a John, pero evidentemente…él no.

—Perdón…no era mi intensión...—se disculpó apresuradamente para extender sus alas y emprender el vuelo.

Se había encontrado a la pareja de ensueño compartiendo un beso a medio pasillo.

Que sus habitaciones estuvieran tan cerca una de la otra, no ayudaba en nada con su tormento pero así era esto. Rodeo el pabellón de las habitaciones hasta que volvió a alcanzar la suya y una vez adentro se recargó avergonzada contra la puerta.

—¡Oye, no tenías por qué hacer eso! —Vixen aporreaba la puerta, lo que quería decir que John se sentía igual o peor que ella.—¿Estás bien? ¡Maldición, sé que es incómodo pero creí que éramos amigas!

—¡Y lo somos!—respondió con la misma voz en grito. —Sólo que no estoy preparada para que tantas personas me vean así.

—¿Quieres que me quede a cuidarte?

—Canario ya se ocupó de eso, estaré bien.

—¿Entonces nos vemos mañana para entrenar?

—Seguro…—Vixen se fue y ella dedicó una atención especial al frasco con las píldoras para dormir.

Decidió que era patético, todo esto. Tanto su situación personal, como ese supuesto amor reencarnado. Dejó el frasco sobre la encimera, apagó la luz y regresó a la cama sin ser consciente de las sombras que se arremolinaban a su alrededor.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **—3—**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Quiero que la dejes!—gritaba Carter a la sombra que había vuelto a su forma corpórea y miraba a Shayera Hol, a través de un espejo.

—Eso no es cierto. ¿Sabes como lo sé? Porque yo soy tú y tú la quieres. Me creaste para arrebatar todo lo que no te atreves a tomar y cuando te lo entregue, me concederás mi libertad.

—¡NO!

—Sí, Esa mujer es lo único que quieres, y yo encontraré la forma de entregártela.

La sombra desapareció en el interior del espejo, Carter se acomodó sus ropas guerreras, vistió las alas y tomó su hacha. No tenía manera de llegar a la Atalaya o de contactar con alguno de ellos a no ser que hiciera un acto desesperado.

.

.

.

Shayera volvió a soñar y despertar con la misma escena. Se llevó las manos al rostro y consideró la posibilidad de tragarse el frasco de fármacos de un tirón. Jamás había sido propensa a las pesadillas, más cuando las sufría, normalmente tenían que ver con ella encerrada en alguna tumba.

El espejo de su alcoba se movió o al menos esa fue la impresión que le dio.

Probó a encender la luz pero no funcionó. Eso era imposible, la planta eléctrica de la Atalaya funcionaba veinticuatro por siete. A no ser que derribaran el reactor central en cuyo caso ya habría escuchado a todos los superhéroes gritar sobre un atentado enemigo. Se levantó con cautela, tomando su mazo como primer mandato, la sombra que previamente creyó haber visto estaba ahí: desgarbada y alargada ante ella. Iluminó su mazo, el arma resplandeció pero sólo un segundo.

Sus fuerzas estaban casi reducidas a nada, al igual que toda ella.

La sombra lo sabía y sonrío.

—Esperaba este momento con ansias, arpía Tanagariana…

.

.

.

 **.**

 **—4—**

 **.**

 **.**

John Stewart despertó en compañía de Vixen, la mente nublada y el corazón acelerado. No había querido decir o pensar en nada a lo largo de toda la noche, tan solo le dio la espalda al cuerpo que lo abrazaba y se encerró en su mutismo.

Soñó con aquella historia, 8,000 años atrás. La forma en que se enamoraron y la manera en que se unieron. Ella era preciosa, toda una deidad con sus cabellos de fuego y sus alas de oro. Él un simple mortal, capitán de los ejércitos de su majestad, aunque en aquel entonces, si alguno tomó la iniciativa para enamorar al otro habría que acotar que lo hicieron los dos.

 _—Lo habría dejado…—confesó su Reina._

¿Y a caso él, no podía dejarla?

Vixen interrumpió sus cavilaciones, recién salía del cuarto de baño, ataviada con las prendas deportivas y su encantadora sonrisa.

—Para que veas que soy buena chica, la dejaré levantar todo el peso que quiera esta vez.

—Dame un segundo, te acompaño.

—Por supuesto. —la morena aprovechó la pausa para retocar su maquillaje, aunque por el rabillo del ojo, no le quitaba la vista de encima. John se vistió el traje de Linterna en un parpadeo y así salieron los dos en dirección del gimnasio, los visitantes habituales pero ni rastro de Shayera.

—Que extraño,—comentó Vixen. —¿Se quedaría dormida?

—Espero se trate de eso y no que se encuentre…—a medio camino de las habitaciones, se encontraron con Batman que venía corriendo todo lo rápido que podía en compañía del Hombre Halcón, éste volando bajo con su estúpida hacha en manos.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué está sucediendo?—quiso saber Flash, pues pronto eran varios los héroes que pululaban a su alrededor. Fiel a su doctrina el Caballero Nocturno permaneció en silencio hasta que se detuvo en la habitación de Shayera.

—Si quieren ayudar, sugiero que se hagan a un lado para que pueda derribar la puerta.— muchos asintieron a esto, pero ninguno se retiró.

Hombre Halcón fue el que tumbo la puerta, entrando con estrépito sólo para tirarse al piso y soltar un audible lamento.

—No, Dios mío…qué has hecho.

Batman dejó escapar una exclamación similar por lo que Linterna, presa de la locura y desesperación, levantó la voz para demandar que todo el que no fuera un miembro fundador de la liga se retirara. Vixen trató de quedarse, pero J'on se lo impidió.

—Es un asunto privado, lo siento…—la morena asintió y se retiró en compañía de otros tantos. Canario Negro había escuchado el estrépito y sigilosa como una pantera se atrevió a unirse al revuelo.

—¿Qué está…?—inquirió preocupada.

—No lo sabemos, querida. Sólo sé que llegó Batman en compañía del Hombre Halcón y que ambos se derrumbaron en el umbral de su puerta luego de declarar haber llegado demasiado tarde.

—¿Qué…?¡NO!—Canario se libró de las manos de Flecha Verde, hizo a un lado a J'on, Flash, Superman y pasó a duras penas junto a la formidable Mujer Maravilla.

En el interior de la alcoba estaba el Caballero de la Noche, junto a un devastado Hombre Halcón y un irreconocible Linterna Verde, en el centro de todos ellos se encontraba la Guerrera Tanagariana, desparramada en la cama con las alas extendidas, las piernas dobladas por lo bajo y brazos contorsionados por lo alto, en el interior de la palma diestra, podían verse algunas de las pastillas que hacía unas horas le facilitó.

Canario Negro se quedó sin labia, cayó de rodillas pero de inmediato se recuperó.

—¡No te las di para que hicieras esto! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacernos esto?! —su voz sonó rota, indignada e imperiosa pero gracias a los poderes de J'on el sonido no se propagó.

Linterna y el Hombre Halcón estaban congelados en su sitio. La imagen que ofrecía su amada, era un espejo de la escena de su muerte, tantos años atrás, en el Antiguo Egipto: Los cabellos diseminados, los ojos entreabiertos, al igual que los rosados labios. John comenzó a llorar, Carter hincó una rodilla al piso y levantó la otra al aire.

La historia volvía a repetirse aunque de manera sumamente dolosa.

En aquel entonces había estado con su amante y ahora yacía totalmente sola.

—No ingirió las pastillas.—anunció Batman para alivio y sorpresa de todos.—Quien quiera que la atacara, nos quiso hacer creer eso.

—¿Qué?—cuestionó de inmediato John, haciendo brillar su anillo y resplandecer con rabia los iris de sus ojos.

—Si no estuvieran doblados por el horror, lo verían. Canario, no te lo tomes a mal pero Shayera no querría demasiadas personas viendo esto. Lo mismo va para ti, Diana, Superman, controla los rumores entre los héroes, que no salga nada de esto de nuestro circulo, Flash, si crees que puedes conservar la calma…

—¡Soy un forense entrenado, maldita sea! Claro que puedo conservar la puñetera calma.

—Entonces deja de maldecir y ven aquí a decirme qué es lo que ves. —Wally hizo caso omiso de las figuras dolientes y se concentró en la escena, habló con voz calma, justo como lo hacía en la estación de policía.

—La habitación está destrozada, hubo una pelea.

—En efecto,—respondió Batman. —su mazo está en el suelo, el espejo, además de otros objetos totalmente destruidos.

—Trató de defenderse,—corroboró Flash. —pero a consecuencia de su estado no debió lograrlo.—Batman asintió, se acomodó los guantes, hizo a un lado la capa y después espetó.—Si ninguno de ustedes va a saltarme encima, quisiera comprobar sus signos vitales.

Carter asintió, haciéndose a un lado. El dolor y la culpa lo iban consumiendo de a poco, esto no pasó desapercibido para el Detective Marciano, John por su parte, se apartó un mínimo, sin dejar de observar lo frágil y demacrada que lucía su guerrera alada.

Batman se arrodilló junto a ella, sin tocarla, tomó un pequeño fragmento de espejo y lo colocó ante su rostro. Si respiraba podría ver un ligero vaho y este se mostró después de un tortuoso rato. Acto seguido le buscó el pulso, su corazón latía rápido, quizás demasiado. Justo como los pájaros, la asociación le produjo un profundo desasosiego.

Él tenía algunas avecillas aguardándolo en casa y conocía otras más, guerreras indómitas que cuidaban de su ciudad en su ausencia. Le sostuvo el pulso con firmeza y Shayera reaccionó, sus dedos se movieron, eso podía ser algo bueno, pero también un acto reflejo, fuera lo que fuera, Stewart no quiso esperar más.

—Si ya terminaron de analizar la escena del crimen, voy a llevarla a la enfermería.—no era una pregunta, ni tampoco dio pie a que respondieran, el cuerpo de Shayera se iluminó con el resplandor de su anillo y la levanto con cuidado para llevarla afuera.

—¿Ahora si la llevarás a la enfermería?—inquirió Flash, con una inflexión que pocas veces se escuchaba en su voz.

—Lo haré.

—¿De verdad, o vas a despertarla para herir sus sentimientos otra vez?—Flash estaba molesto, sumamente enfadado y eso se notaba en las ligeras descargas eléctricas que recorrían su cuerpo.

—¿De qué se supone que estás…?—Flash levantó el rostro, dispuesto a enfrentarlo y arrebatar a su _hermana_ de su lado pero afortunadamente, no fue el único que lo pensó.

—Si no les molesta, caballeros. Seré yo quien supervise su estado, así que si me permites, Linterna. —John asintió, colocando a Shayera en los brazos de J'on, el detective marciano tenía que admitir, que era mucho más ligera de lo que recordaba.

Una vez se quedaron a solas, Batman volvió a tomar el liderazgo de la conversación.

—Mejor empiezas a explicar eso que no podía esperar y que te orilló a derribar un edificio en mi ciudad, Hombre Halcón. —Carter asintió, desprendiéndose del hacha y del casco, las alas las conservó por nostalgia o quizá para poder escapar en caso de ser necesario.

—Es mi culpa.—confesó torturado, mirando a todos y a ningún sitio en particular. Linterna cerró los brazos a la altura del pecho, Flash había decidido acompañar a J'on con Shayera y Batman por su parte, tenía intención de cobrarse el daño a propiedad publica con una buena tanda de golpes.

—Sé más específico.—demandó Linterna, con la vieja voz de mando aprendida de sus años en el ejército.

—Es el Ladrón de Sombras, no puedo controlarlo.

—¿No estaba encerrado en tu cuerpo?—inquirió John, iluminando su anillo y apuntando con él al aludido.

—Lo estaba, por todos estos meses lo creí desaparecido, pero en realidad se encontraba en reposo, guardando fuerzas, almacenando datos.

—¿Qué clase de datos?—quiso saber ahora el Caballero Nocturno, Carter ensombreció el rostro, avergonzado dirigió una mirada a Batman.

—Tú sabes cual, le advertiste sobre mi en el pasado.—Bruce reaccionó colérico, tomó al hombre por los hombros y estampó su osamenta contra la pared.

—¡Has estado acosándola todo este maldito tiempo!

—No es acoso, ni siquiera le hablo o dejo que me vea, tan solo la sigo porque estoy preocupado.

—¿Por qué habría de creerte?

—Porque al parecer a nadie más le preocupa. —y esto lo dijo a la cara de Batman pero dirigido hacia John. —Ha estado cometiendo locuras últimamente, poniéndose en la linea de fuego, recibiendo más golpes que cualquiera, su mazo, ya casi no lo usa. Nuestras armas, son como tu anillo, funcionan a nuestra merced y de lo que creemos.

El hecho de que ya no pueda usarlo, es lo que en realidad me preocupó.

Está débil, creo que ha perdido peso, además de fortaleza interna, sus alas, su cabello, ya no resplandecen como antes, la luz de sus ojos…

—¡Suficiente!—demandó John.

—No, ¡Quiero saber por qué ninguno de ustedes la ha cuidado!

—¿Perdón?—se disculpó Batman.

Ellos no eran sus malditas niñeras, aunque claro está, que si Flash escuchaba esto, sería el primero en decir que al ser una paria para su propia gente y al no conocer a nadie más que a ellos en el planeta Tierra, técnicamente, era su responsabilidad cuidarla. Aún así, se defendió.

—No fuimos nosotros quienes mostraron su debilidad a un ente desconocido.

—¡No era mi intensión que sucediera esto!

—¿Y cual si lo era?—inquirió John, acercándose a ellos. Batman se apartó un poco, permitiendo que se arreglaran entre ellos.

—No creo que quieras saberlo.—reconoció Hombre Halcón.

—Pruébame.—respondió Linterna amenazando con su energía verde.

—No te diré cual es mi verdadera intensión para con Shayera, porque eso ambos lo saben. Lo que si te diré, es que buscaré a ese maldito y lo haré pagar por lo que le hizo.

—¿Hay alguna clase de convenio entre ustedes? ¿Por qué estabas tan seguro de que la atacaría esta noche?—preguntó Batman.

—Porque me lo dijo, prometió encontrar una forma de hacerla mía.

—¿¡ASÍ TE LA ENTREGUE MUERTA!?—inquirió John, perdiendo los estribos y colocando un merecido golpe sobre su mandíbula.

—¡ANTES MURIÓ POR TI!—se defendió el arqueólogo, limpiando la sangre que manó de la herida y respondiendo con otro golpe igual.

—Murió conmigo, en tu cama de hecho.—se ufanó John a lo que Batman sólo pudo rodar los ojos. Esos detalles de su pasado los desconocía, Linterna había sido escueto en su explicación y Shayera, sólo había preguntado si es que a caso él, creía que eso podía ser posible.

Almas reencarnadas, destinadas a destruirse o consumarse hasta el final de los tiempos.

—No vamos a ganar nada si se dedican a pelear entre ustedes.—declaró el murciélago.

—Claro que si. —reconoció Linterna. —Me liberaré del estrés que desde hacía meses me está matando.

—¿Estrés? ¿Tú que duermes con una súper modelo mientras la mujer de mi vida, arriesga la suya en un campo minado?

—Ella sabe cuidarse sola.

—¿Entonces por eso está bien dejar que su luz se extinga?

Un nuevo choque de puños se hizo presente, la pelea entre ambos terminó por destruir lo que quedaba de la habitación de Shayera y culminó a medio pasillo donde otros héroes les descubrieron.

Los guerreros luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo, sin desplegar la energía del anillo o batir sus alas milenarias, después de un momento que Batman consideró extenso intervino.

—No me obliguen a inutilizarlos a ambos usando uno de mis Batarangs. —John lo miró de mal modo, pero después de reparar en el daño ocasionado se contuvo.

Carter por su parte solo se levantó del piso y se cruzó de brazos.

—Los dos vendrán conmigo a encontrar algún modo de detener a ese espectro.

—¿Espectro?—quiso saber Pregunta. El detective sin rostro era uno de los que tenía asiento en primera fila para el espectáculo mano a mano.

—Lo que atacó a Shayera fue un ladrón de sombras, ¿Has escuchado de ellos?—Pregunta se llevó la mano diestra al mentón, meditando la cuestión y asintió con ligereza.

—Creo que tengo algo en algún sitio, ¿Entonces los rumores de su intento de suicidio están totalmente descartados?—Batman lo levantó del piso, usando una sola mano colocada en el cuello y el resto de observadores, entre los que destacaban Superman y Mujer Maravilla guardaron silencio.

—Fue agredida, en su cama, dentro de esta instalación, al parecer a rebosar de idiotas como tú. El que crea que Shayera Hol es capaz de cometer suicidio que haga favor de dirigirse al hangar y largarse de aquí. No voy a tolerar especulaciones de ningún tipo. ¿Quedó claro? —Pregunta asintió, aunque no sin antes forcejear para liberarse y agregar.

—¿Esto que estás experimentando ahora, es sentimiento de culpa, Batman?

—¿Qué?

—¿No fueron ustedes los primeros de aquí en marginarla?—Diana se colocó detrás de ellos, su postura delataba su imponente estampa. Al percibir como terminaría el espectáculo, los curiosos se diseminaron.

En la sala quedaban pues, los miembros fundadores de la Liga, junto a Hombre Halcón y Pregunta, que seguía sometido por Batman.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Me invitaron a unirme a este circo porque soy el único que mira donde otros, no. El que pregunta donde otros, no. Y en este caso específico, soy el único que se ha dado cuenta de lo que han hecho con ella. —Batman lo liberó de su agarre y el hombre sin rostro se acomodó el nudo de la corbata y prosiguió.

—Ya no confían en ella.—declaró mirando a la Amazona, quien tensó su postura y respondió.

—Nos traicionó.

—Y también les dio los elementos para salir victoriosos.

—Probando con ello que no conoce la lealtad. Nos traicionó primero y después a su pueblo.

—Hizo lo que consideró correcto.

—¿Según quien?

—Sus propios principios, los que considero más honorables que los tuyos, princesa.

—¿Perdón?

—Tú la llamaste cobarde, tan pronto como la creyeron muerta. Pensaste que sucumbió a la debilidad, que se quebró con tu pequeña tortura.

—¿Disculpa?

—Crees que eres sutil, pero en realidad no es así. Cada que ha intentado acercarse a un miembro Fundador de la Liga tú has aparecido para impedirlo, Superman, Batman, inclusive con J'on y Flash, de Linterna no tuviste que ocuparte, ya que la situación entre ellos está tan tensa que hasta podría cortarse con un cuchillo, pero a tu manera, has impedido que hable con ellos.

—Yo sólo…

—¿Querías protegerlos? ¿O deseabas que regresara al profundo abismo de dónde jamás debió haber emergido?

—En Temiscira, a los traidores se les condena con la pena de muerte. En el mejor de los casos, se les remite a una existencia de total aislamiento.

—¿Entonces era eso lo que querías? Te felicito, lo has conseguido. En las ultimas ocho semanas, apenas si se acerca a la cantina para comer. Ya no se ejercita como antes, pues si bien la encantadora Vixen, intenta limar asperesas, debe ser demasiado incómodo saber que te han cambiado por alguien de tu propia especie y además modelo. En cuanto a las misiones, ¿Dime, cual es el protocolo apropiado para tratar con los traidores en Marte, J'on?

—No entiendo tu pregunta, detective.—respondió el marciano, recién integrado a la conversación.

—¿No? —Pregunta dirigió su rostro una vez más a Batman. —Vamos, tú eres por muchos considerado el mejor detective del mundo, dime que viste las cámaras.

—Lo hice.

—En mi alcoba no hay ninguna de esas y asumo que en las de ustedes tampoco. ¿Eso fue idea tuya, J'on?

—Sólo como una precaución y por si en algún momento la historia volvía a repetirse.

—Entonces Batman, tú acusas al Hombre Halcón de acosarla, cuando es en realidad el Detective Marciano quien no le ha quitado el ojo de encima.

—No he visto una sola grabación en todo este tiempo.

—Te creo, de hacerlo dudo que hubieras permitido esto.

—Yo…—J'on intentó disculparse, pero no sabía a quién dirigir sus palabras. ¿A John Stewart por ser su antiguo amante? ¿O al Hombre Halcón por ser el más interesado en ella? Llegados a este punto, si había alguien más indignado que Batman, ese era Superman.

—No la invité a regresar a la Liga, para que ustedes la trataran así.

—Tú tampoco estás libre de culpa, hombre de acero. Sólo te limitaste a traerla y seguir con tu vida.

—Estoy ocupado.

—Todos lo estamos, incluyendo a quien le hiciera esto.—Pregunta hizo ademán de dirigirse a la habitación donde concertaban sus reuniones privadas para decidir asuntos de la Liga, los héroes lo siguieron de cerca, aunque no sin antes esperar el diagnóstico de J'on.

—Flash se quedará con ella, sus signos vitales se encuentran al límite, pero estables. Intenté entrar en su mente, pero una barrera psíquica me lo impidió. Puede que la levantara ella o el agresor.

.

En la sala de reuniones J'on accedió a la imagen de video de las cámaras en la habitación de Shayera, retrocedió doce horas del tiempo actual.

Pudieron ver su caótico sueño, las pesadillas de las que Pregunta, dijo haber sospechado desde hacía unas dos o tres semanas.

—Había oscuras sombras debajo de sus ojos, la traidora Tanagariana, no acostumbra usar maquillaje, pero de ese tiempo hacia acá lo ha estado haciendo.

John se quejó por su uso del lenguaje. Pregunta aclaró, que la había llamado así, porque creyó que se sentirían cómodos con el calificativo.

Llegaron finalmente a la parte en que regresó a su alcoba, la vieron tirarse contra la puerta corrediza que era aporreada por el otro lado por Vixen, Linterna tuvo un doloroso aguijonazo de culpa, Shayera no era ni la sombra de lo que en tiempos mejores había sido, la palidez de su rostro, lo roto de su espíritu.

Se quedó en el piso hasta que el silencio se hizo presente, cubriendo su figura con sus alas, las cuales desprendían plumas, cual si fueran lágrimas, luego levantó el rostro, los cabellos rojos ondeando detrás de su cuerpo, incorporó su osamenta y colocó las pastillas de Canario sobre la encimera.

Luego apagó la luz e intentó conciliar el sueño.

John recordó lo que era dormir con ella y Carter lo que era soñar con ella.

El reposo de la guerrera, lentamente pasó de la serenidad al caos, aunque en esta ocasión fueron testigos de una neblina que emergía del espejo y flotaba sobre su cuerpo, como nube negra.

Shayera no despertó hasta que su cuerpo dio la impresión de estar siendo sometido por otro. Las alas extendidas por lo bajo, los brazos doblados por lo alto, Carter reconocía la postura, era la que tomaba en sus sueños. Cuando él la obligaba a _hacerle el amor_ , su rostro palideció. J'on percibió una vez más esa peligrosa culpa que habitaba en él, quiso sondear su mente pero aguardó.

Cuando la pelirroja despertó, quiso encender la luz, pero no funcionó. Su corazón latía acelerado, las prendas de dormir se encontraban adheridas a su esbelta figura, al igual que los cabellos, apelmazados por el sudor. La sombra se refugio en el espejo, pero la alcanzó a ver por el rabillo del ojo.

Salió de la cama, tomó su mazo e hizo encender su luz, pero la misma se apagó.

Se encontraba al límite de sus fuerzas, deseos y voluntad.

La sombra en el espejo percibió todo eso, sonrió y se mostró corpórea ante ella.

—Esperaba este momento con ansias, arpía Tanagariana…

—Ladrón de sombras…

El mazo cayó al suelo a la misma velocidad con que todo se volvía denso. Superman y el resto, sabían que su amiga era Claustrofóbica. No toleraba los espacios tan reducidos, ni tampoco la ausencia total de luz, la sombra se cernió como un remolino en torno a su cuerpo, los gritos que exclamó los llamaban a ellos. A ninguno en específico, puesto que todo lo que quería, era que la sacaran de ahí. Comenzó llamando a Vixen, por ser la más cercana y la última que había visto. Luego llamó a J'on, Superman, Batman, Flash, y por último a John.

—¡Ayúdame John, por favor…!

—¡Por favor!

—Te lo suplico…—el cuerpo agotado cayó sobre la cama en la exacta posición que la hallaron, la sombra volvió a recuperar su figura habitual y lo siguiente que hizo fue sembrar la evidencia.

–Antes te quitaste la vida por mano propia, mi encantadora Reina. Me pregunto si la historia, estará escrita para poder a repetirse. Aunque si no lo hace, deberías tomarlo como una advertencia.—ella se removió incómoda, las píldoras bailaron en el interior de su mano, la sombra insistió. —Bébelo. —Shayera negó con el rostro. La guerrera obstinada que era, aún no se rendía del todo y como última afrenta, la sombra se transformó en humo y amenazó.

—Bien, si no morirás por las buenas, entonces será por las malas…—el humo negro entró en su cuerpo por los labios y fosas nasales y ahí se quedó, hasta que Carter Hall, derribó la puerta y la encontró.

.

.

.

—¡NO!— gritó el Hombre Halcón golpeando con ambos puños la mesa de reuniones, John no esperó un solo segundo para atacarlo con la fuerza de su anillo, lo inmovilizó contra la pared, colocando grilletes en torno a sus alas, tobillos y muñecas.

—¡¿ERA ESTO LO QUE QUERÍAS?! —acusó.

—¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!—bramó enloquecido.

—¡No van a volver a pelear entre ustedes! —declaró Batman, sacando un par de Batarangs para amenazarlos, por su parte, Pregunta comentó.

—Debemos traer a Destino, él tiene que ser el único que pueda tratar con esa cosa.

—¡Él creó esa cosa! —recriminó Linterna, presionando el agarre que ofrecía contra el guerrero.

—No estoy de acuerdo, por lo que he escuchado, que ha sido mucho ya que todos ustedes son de lo menos discretos.

Él tocó la llave y esa criatura se despertó. Es un ladrón de sombras, eso es cierto, pero no pertenece a este mundo. Eso lo convierte en un Señor del caos, por lo que corres el riesgo de que tus más profundos deseos se conviertan en pesadillas...

—¿Cómo es que sabes…?—inquirió Carter.

—Mi trabajo es hacer las preguntas. Ahora responde, tú dices amar a esa mujer...

—¡Ella es mi destino, nosotros renacimos para…!

—Morir de nuevo,—interrumpió Pregunta. —Tú ya no eres el Rey Khufu, ni ella la Reina Chay-Ara, esto no es el antiguo Egipto, aunque te concedo una cosa. Puede que si renacieran para encontrarse y destruirse de nuevo.

—¡Yo nunca quise…!

—Pero la asesinaste entonces y ahora que estás aquí, lo intentas de nuevo.

Pregunta se levantó de la mesa, dispuesto a hablar personalmente con Destino. No fue necesario hacerlo, el hechicero ya había percibido la invasión que se obró en su antigua amiga y protegida.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **—5—**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Despertará?—inquirió Flash a punto de comenzar a crear rayos de luz con los brazos.

—En este momento, lo que más me preocupa es que despierte.—respondió Destino.

—Explícate.—demandó Linterna, quien venía entrando en compañía de Superman y Batman.

—Su mente pertenece a la sombra, es presa de un sueño sin fin…

—¿Como esas alucinaciones que conducen a la muerte?—inquirió Superman.

—Así es, comenzará teniendo todo lo que siempre quiso, pero eventualmente lo perderá.

—¿No hay manera de despertarla?—Clark recordaba lo que era eso. El sueño de muerte: Su vida en Kriptón, su hijo y sus padres. Lo tenía todo y a la vez, sabía que nada de eso podía ser real.

La felicidad, así de magnificente, no estaba hecha para él.

—No puedo llegar a ella.—reconoció Destino. —La conciencia de ahora es débil. Lo ha perdido todo: su hogar, sus amigos, su valía y por tanto se refugia con la del pasado, puede que aquella voluntad prevalezca y que si despierta, ya no sea la Shayera Hol que conocemos, sino la Reina de Egipto, consorte del Rey Khufu, es así como la sombra se la entregará.

—No…—protestó Linterna. —No puede simplemente desaparecer así…se supone que nosotros…—esa parte de su discurso se la calló, pero Batman entendió.

Se suponía que ellos iban a casarse en algún futuro distante y concebir un niño que crecería para convertirse en Warhawk.

—Los lazos que la unen a su pasado, también están vinculados contigo, puedo abrir un portal para integrarte a su sueño, aunque corres el riesgo de que cuando te vea, no te reconozca.

—Lo hará,—respondió Linterna. ¿qué tengo que hacer?

—En primera, —interrumpió Flash. —Largarte de aquí. Si alguien va a entrar ahí y hablará con ella, seré yo.

—Tú, no…—protestó el moreno, pero Destino lo interrumpió.

—Tú no estás vinculado con su pasado, es más probable que la confundas y la pierdas.

—¿Sí? Pues él tampoco es la mejor opción. Ni siquiera sabe si todavía la ama o no.

—¡Por supuesto que la amo!—declaró John, para sorpresa de Flash, Superman y del propio Destino.

—¿Entonces por qué?—inquirió el velocista.

—Porque la vida de los adultos es más complicada que la de los niños, ahora deja de molestar y si quieres golpear a alguien, te sugiero al otro sujeto alado.

—¿Hombre Halcón? ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?

—Prácticamente todo, patéalo a mi salud, hijo.

—Trae a mi chica de vuelta, y le daré uno bueno en los bajos.

—Bien, ¿Qué tengo que hacer, Destino?

—Sólo recuéstate a un lado…—Stewart obedeció, la cama donde yacía Shayera era lo suficientemente grande para que cupieran los dos y haciendo memoria. Era en una cama de esas, donde habían compartido su primer beso.—…Cierra los ojos, concéntrate en el sonido de mi voz.

Bien, ahora duerme.

.

.

.

John, despertó con el calor del sol acariciando su rostro, sintió además de eso la pesada brisa del desierto y las áridas arenas fueron las que le dieron la bienvenida, aunadas a una cara conocida.

—Viniste.—declaró Shayera, sin mirarlo a los ojos, estaba perdida en el horizonte, contemplando una escena que se le escapaba del todo, puesto que el escenario que él quería ver y en el que se quería perder, era el resplandeciente rostro de esta mujer.

—¿Dónde…?—preguntó una vez que se incorporó. Estaba vestido aún con el traje de Linterna, pero ella estaba ataviada con un traje de dos piezas color arena que realzaba su belleza, los cabellos sueltos, los pies desnudos.

—En mi sueño…

—¿El Desierto?

—Es aquí dónde pertenezco, y sé perfectamente bien a qué viniste. Mi respuesta es, no.

—¿No?

—No voy a regresar, ni tampoco ella va a despertar.

—¿Ella?—Shayera dejó de hacer lo que hacía y dirigió su mirada a él. Ya no lo miraba como siempre.

Antes eran miradas de amor furtivo, entre divertidas y seductoras, luego fueron miradas esquivas, entre arrepentidas y nostálgicas. Esta era una mirada vacía, entre la resignación y la pena. Él se atrevió a buscar su tacto, acarició su mano, que lejos de lo que aparentaba se sentía fría, tanto que estremeció.

—Estos son, los tres extremos de lo que soy…—comentó la Tanagariana a medida que extendía sus alas y le invitaba a emprender el vuelo.

.

Por la parte baja de ellos, sobre las arenas del Desierto se encontraba Chay-Ara, yaciendo junto a Khufu, enterrados juntos, en el mismo sarcófago con las manos enlazadas emulando lo eterno.

—A ti te enterraron en una fosa común, te culparon de nuestras muertes y olvidaron tu nombre, pero afortunadamente, ambos sabemos que no es cierto.

Fuimos envenenados, con la misma pócima que me obligaba a beber mi esposo.

—No entiendo…

—Yo quería un niño, él no. Ese brebaje hacía que no concibiéramos y cuando comencé a dormir contigo, también lo bebí.

—¿Eso era lo que bebías todo el tiempo?

—Una copa para ti, otra para mi. Lamento haber ocasionado tu muerte, Bashari.—Shayera lo buscó ahora, encontró una de sus manos por la parte baja y acarició su rostro con la otra, lo miró a los ojos con todo ese amor jamás profeso y él correspondió el gesto, pero antes de unir sus labios, el enlace se rompió.

La imagen central del Desierto, mostraba escenas de Tanagar.

Los sobrevivientes a la invasión de la Tierra eran masacrados por la armada enemiga, siendo su antiguo compañero y amante el primero en morir en una explosión que lo consumió todo.

—Soy una destructora…—comentó a la nada, pero finalmente el único que escuchó fue John.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Sabes que sí. Te asesiné en el pasado, hice que masacraran a todos en mi planeta natal. Traicioné a la primer familia que tuve en esta nueva existencia.

—¿Quieres decir que tú…?

—Nunca me dejaste explicar, por qué Rhod y yo estábamos dedicados el uno al otro.

Él era un soldado de la armada Tanagariana. Cuando nos conocimos, colonias enemigas atacaron la ciudad donde yo vivía, vi a toda mi familia fallecer delante de mis ojos y cuando supe que seguiría tomé un arma de algún cuerpo caído y me uní a la pelea.

Rhod observó mis movimientos, dijo ver talento natural en mi y me convirtió en su protegida. A medida que fui creciendo y aprendiendo, las cosas entre nosotros fueron cambiando, pero al igual que Khufu, estaba más obsesionado con la conquista y la guerra.

—Lo siento.

—De verdad le creí cuando dijo que me enviaría a la Tierra para protegerlos de un posible ataque Gordaniano.

—Shayera…—intentó mediar John, pero la guerrera continuó.

—Lo sé, fui una imbécil. Él prometió que lo sucedido a mi gente no se repetiría en ningún otro planeta. Nadie más moriría delante de mis ojos y yo…

—Basta, no tienes qué decir todo esto.

—Si tengo, Yo los asesiné a todos. —la Tanagariana se abrazó a sí misma, John intentó acercarse, ofrecer consuelo, pero entonces la tercer imagen del Desierto se manifestó.

Shayera limpió sus lágrimas como si las mismas le quemaran, se quitó algunos cabellos de la cara y levantó el rostro dirigiéndose a él.

—Es lo que observaba mientras dormías. Representa mi más profundo deseo y la razón de que vaya a quedarme aquí.

—Si te quedas…—concilió Linterna.

—Moriré, terminará la pesadilla en que todos los que alguna vez amé, me odian.

—Yo no…—Shayera pasó de él, volviendo a concentrarse en la arena. John se le unió de a poco.

En la imagen estaban ellos, pero no eran los de este momento, sino unas versiones mucho más maduras, Shayera llevaba los cabellos largos, a la parte baja de la espalda y él lucía el mismo corte militar, pero en ausencia de barba, ambos estaban juntos, ataviados de blanco, sentados en la arena, mirando embelesados un pequeño manojo de tela.

—Es nuestro hijo, John. Tú ya lo conoces, al guerrero en que se convertirá, pero yo quería verlo así de pequeño. —la pareja en la arena, descubrió el regordete rostro del infante, moreno como su padre y de cabellos negros, sonreía animadamente a quienes le trajeron a la vida sin decidirse aún sobre a quién dedicar el honor de sostenerlo en brazos.

.

Shayera volvió a abrazarse a sí misma, Linterna la rodeó por atrás.

Era un espejismo, un sueño, una ilusión y según Superman, esta escena, sólo se pondría peor.

.

La mujer de la arena acarició a su hijo, el pequeño rió, manoteo y pataleo, pero en realidad, ella no lo tocó. Sus dedos lo atravesaron y entonces John Stewart comprendió el horror.

.

Su versión madura sostuvo al niño, atravesando a su madre, lo sostuvo en brazos y el pequeño suspiró contra su hombro, sin dejar de mirar el fantasma de su madre.

.

—¿Tú estás…?—Preguntó Linterna, a una Shayera que ya tenía el rostro enrojecido y bañado en llanto.

—¿Muerta? Si, en esta ilusión fallecí a los pocos minutos del parto, por eso es que esto es perfecto.

—¡¿Te volviste loca?!

—¿¡Es que no lo miras bien!? es hermoso, tan lleno de vida y perfecto.

—¡Nada de este lugar puede ser perfecto!

—Por supuesto que no, para ti jamás lo sería. En tu sueño, es Vixen la que sostiene a tu hijo…

Shayera voló de nuevo, sus alas que ya no eran blancas, los cabellos que lucían deslucidos, la piel pálida cual alabastro y no morena como las arenas de este Desierto, él la siguió a distancia prudente, con algo de dificultad puesto que ahora, una tormenta de arena se interponía entre ellos.

Recordó las palabras que Destino le dijera a Wally, "es probable que la confundas y la pierdas"

Él no quería perderla, de ninguna manera.

Ellos estaban conectados por el Destino, quizá de la misma manera que decía Pregunta. "Para destruirse o consumarse" el problema que había con eso, era que ellos ya se habían destruido. Por la mentira y la intriga, porque él se sintió traicionado y no quiso escuchar una sola palabra y porque ella se sabía traidora y no creía merecer redención.

La alcanzó poco después de que las arenas volvieran a mostrar escenas del antiguo Egipto.

Bashari y Chay-Ara cabalgaban juntos, hasta llegar a las orillas del río dónde descendieron de sus caballos para refrescarse y después besarse.

Ese era su sueño.

La parte en que su Reina confesaba, que de haber sabido antes sobre sus sentimientos, habría dejado a Khufu.

.

.

.

—¿Y a caso no crees que yo podría dejarla?—preguntó a sus espaldas. El atuendo de Shayera dejaba al descubierto su espalda media, para conceder libertad a sus alas y para cuando giró el rostro y lo miró una vez más estaba llorando.

—¿Perdón…?

—Te hablé de nuestro hijo, te dije que no quería ser un esclavo del destino, pero también dije, que jamás me atrevería a decir que no te amo.

—Ni yo lo diría.

—Entonces vas a volver conmigo, dejaremos que las cosas tomen su curso y después…

—No, ¿Es que no entiendes lo que soy? Destruyo todo lo que toco, por eso nos asesinó Khufu, por eso me utilizó Rhod, por eso es que tú y yo, no podemos...

—Me niego a volver sin ti.

—Y yo me niego a que mueras por mi.

—Moriré sin ti

—Te cuidará Mori, lo ha estado haciendo bastante bien, aunque odio la barba.

—Shayera…

.

.

.

 **.**

 **—6—**

 **.**

 **.**

—El tiempo se acaba…—comentó Destino alertando a los héroes entre los que ahora se encontraban Hombre Halcón y Vixen.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó la morena alertada por el estado de su novio. No iba a preocuparse por nada, ellos eran cercanos, quizá demasiado. Pero entendía que tuvieron su historia y que John jamás se perdonaría no hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para salvarla.

—Los signos vitales de ambos están bajando, si no saco a Linterna ahora, puede que tampoco despierte.

—¿Y que pasará con ella?—preguntó Flash.—Destino, negó con el rostro. Comenzó a buscar la energía de John Stewart, la encontró en comunión con la de Shayera, los hilos de su destino volvían a enlazarse. Su unión era fuerte, no le quedó la menor duda de que su amor los regresaría.

.

.

.

—John…—los guerreros en el Desierto se miraron de nuevo. La frialdad y palidez de ella, realmente lo estaban asustando, advirtió sus labios secos, partidos, sintió la increíble necesidad de besarlos, pero sería incorrecto.

Él estaba con Mori y la indecible verdad, era que él...

—¿Sabes por qué no me di cuenta de nada?

—¿Seguimos hablando de lo mal que te sienta esa barba?

—Yo hablo de esto, de tu estado, de todas esas malditas cosas que dijo tu novio…

—Carter Hall, no es mi novio.

—Y me encanta escucharte decir eso. —Shayera le devolvió una mirada de antes: divertida, seductora. Una mirada de ellos y él se tomó la libertad de cerrar el espacio en torno a sus cuerpos y retirar un mechón de cabello suelto hasta colocarlo detrás de su oído.

—Digo, que no me percaté de nada porque me la paso todo el tiempo huyendo de ti.

—¿Tanto me odias?

—Tanto te amo.—corrigió de inmediato.—No puedo verte más de dos minutos sin desear abrazarte y besarte.

—¿Entonces por qué…?

—Por lo mismo que tú esperas quedarte aquí. Me aterroriza pensar que la historia ya esté escrita, que no podamos tomar nuestras propias decisiones, que no seamos tú y yo los que nos amamos, sino nuestros espíritus reencarnados:

El deseo de Bashari por Chay-Ara o los celos de Khufu.

—Bajo esa premisa, diré que exageras.

—¿Y no lo haces tú? No creo que seas una destructora, Destino opinaría igual, pues de no hacerlo, jamás te habría hospedado en su Torre, y Wally, ya está a nada de abrir un vórtice en el tiempo, si no abres los ojos de nuevo.

—Ese tonto.

—Es nuestro tonto, único en su especie, ¿entonces vienes?—Shayera asintió, colocando su mano en el interior de la suya, su tacto era tibio, aun no cálido, pero al menos ya no parecía un cadáver, John estrechó su mano y poco después sintió el llamado de Destino.

—¿Te beso ahora o cuando despiertes?

—Creí que no te gustaba esperar…

.

.

.

—John Stewart,—llamó el hechicero. —cuando escuches mi voz, despierta…—el moreno asintió, estaba a nada de besar a su amada. Cerró los ojos, más cuando lo hacía alcanzó a percibir una nube de oscuridad acercándose a ellos.

.

El beso se cierne en sus labios. La textura por noches ansiada, la suavidad y también humedad.

El espectro grita, la sombra intenta separarlos pero el halo de Linterna Verde los cubre a ambos, su luz que proviene de la fuerza de voluntad y no hay nada que desee más, que extinguir toda sombra y traerla a la luz.

Unen sus cuerpos, además de los labios, ella se coloca de puntas para poder acceder a más de su boca, él pega su cadera a la propia, una mano está sobre su cintura la otra la tiene ella, se besan como hicieron sobre las arenas inmortales del Desierto, como hicieron bajo la mirada adusta de Khufu y de la misma manera hambrienta en que se consumieron segundos antes de yacer muertos.

Un beso antes de tomar la copa, aunque el veneno actuó demasiado rápido y no pudieron volver a unir sus manos.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **—7—**

 **.**

 **.**

—Despierta…

Cuando lo hacen, ya no queda más de la sombra, ni de duda en el corazón de ambos, sus manos siguen enlazadas aunque deben soltarse rápido porque Vixen no resiste el impulso de arrojarse sobre su novio, ni Wally el de abrazarla a ella.

Aún se siente agotada, aun le avergüenza su estado, aún debería dar infinidad de explicaciones, pero de momento, lo único que se le ocurre decir es lo siguiente.

—Si no me sueltas ahora, vomitaré en tu traje, Wally

—Pero que asco, —el pelirrojo la libera, dejándola una vez más sobre la cama, le acomoda la almohada y la sábana. Nadie que no esté autorizado debería ver de más las bien torneadas piernas de su _hermana._

—¿Qué sucedió con la sombra?—inquirió el Hombre Halcón, sumamente mortificado por lo pasado.

=La elimino Linterna/Shayera. —responden a una sola voz, intercambiando miradas cómplices y sonrisas embaucadoras.

Vixen vuelve a repetirse mentalmente que no va a preocuparse por nada. Sale de la alcoba seguida del resto de la Liga para ofrecerles un poco de intimidad.

Flash sigue acomodado a la izquierda de Shayera, John a la derecha y el Caballero de la Noche contra la puerta. Carter sólo atina a ofrecer una marcada reverencia, seguida de un interminable discurso de que no volverá jamás a cruzarse en su camino.

—No es necesario hacerlo. —interrumpe Shayera, para sorpresa de los otros. —No fue tu intensión lastimarme y si alguien va a mostrarse a favor de las segundas oportunidades, esa seré yo.

—Muchas gracias, mi amada Reina.

—No uses esas palabras conmigo, ni vuelvas a hacer referencia a nuestras vidas pasadas. Si haces todo eso, puede que algún día, hasta seamos amigos.

—¿Lo dices en serio?—pregunta Flash, ansioso por cumplir su parte del trato con Linterna. Una patada en los bajos, seguida de una buena tanda de golpes, para que lo piense dos veces antes de inhalar el mismo aire que Shayera.

La Tanagariana asiente, mirándolo a él y después a Linterna, Carter no insiste, sale de la alcoba custodiado por Batman que aún desea una retribución por el edificio abandonado que derribó en su ciudad.

—Gótica es mía, nadie que no esté autorizado puede poner un pie en ella…

—Entiendo…

.

Flash se toma un momento, intentando entender lo que pasa.

—Ustedes se aman, pero no van a estar juntos porque se resisten a la idea de que su destino esté escrito.

—En efecto, hijo.—responde John, para después salir y dejarlos a solas.

—¡¿Están locos, tontos, pateados de la cabeza o es que a caso el viaje en el tiempo y dimensional no le ha enseñado nada?!

—¿Perdón?—se disculpa Shayera, divertida con la imagen del velocista, a punto de sufrir un paroxismo.

—Digo, que aunque el destino esté escrito, ustedes deciden el viaje. Pueden tomar todas las desviaciones que quieran, pero finalmente, estarán ahí.

—Lo sé.

—¿Y entonces, por qué esperar?

—Porque aún no estamos listos para permanecer juntos.

—Locura de dos, eso es lo que ustedes tienen.

—Eso ni siquiera existe.

—Claro que si, te lo dice un forense. Ahora iré a traerte un televisor, dvd, palomitas y todo un maratón de películas de ciencia ficción.

—¿Es necesario?

—Por supuesto, hasta que te den el alta, no vas a deshacerte de mi. ¿Por cierto, por qué sabe tanto de ustedes el murciélago?

.

.

.

—Ellos me pusieron en medio de su drama romántico, en contra de mi voluntad. —declaró Batman a Superman, J'on y Mujer Maravilla, tan pronto terminó de amedrentar al Hombre Halcón.

—¿Y no dijiste nada? ¿Ni siquiera a nosotros?—recriminó Clark, ligeramente ofendido.

—Creí que tenía que ser discreto. —se defendió.

—¿Es en serio?—reclamó Diana.

—Bueno, yo no sabía si estaban permitidas o no, las relaciones entre compañeros de equipo.

—Lo están.—respondió J'on.—Siempre y cuando, no entorpezcan el trabajo de campo. —Diana asintió alegremente a eso y después le guiñó un ojo al Caballero Nocturno, Clark se ufanó con la idea de ver a esos dos juntos.

—Aún tenemos que disculparnos.

—Mañana la invitaré a comprar zapatos.—ofreció Diana.

—Tú no acostumbras ir de compras y ella puede volar, ¿Para qué necesita zapatos?

—Para patearle los testículos al próximo hombre que quiera acercársele.

—Eso sería efectivo.—reconoció J'on, para espanto de los otros.

—¿Ves? Como guerrera, apreciará el gesto.

—Yo no recuerdo haberle hecho nada, pero con gusto firmaré un cheque para reconstruir su alcoba.—ofreció Bruce.

—Yo quitaré las cámaras de vigilancia.—concedió J'on.

—Bien, entonces yo declaro que a apartar de este momento, los miembros fundadores de la Liga, deben pasar como mínimo una hora de calidad juntos a la semana.

—¿¡Qué!?—se quejaron todos a voz en grito.

—Lo que oyeron, será el viernes, a la hora de la comida. Procuren ser puntuales y antes de que digas una palabra Batman, no es negociable. Invitaré a Aquaman y Destino, parecen llevarse bien con ella.

.

.

.

* * *

 **—Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

_N/A: **Querida Guest** , esto es para ti. Espero no haberme pasado de OOC, con algunos personajes y la siguiente entrega será la ultima, por lo que si tienes alguna petición especial, puedes hacerla._

* * *

.

.

Meses después.

Los héroes regresaron a sus actividades normales, Shayera fortaleció lazos con todos, más específicamente con Pregunta, Destino y Aquaman. El Rey de la Atlántida se pasaba de tanto en tanto a saludar y discutir asuntos de diplomacia entre la Tierra y sus Mares.

No parecía haber rastro alguno de la sombra, sus pesadillas terminaron y a manera cierta, la cordialidad e insistencia de Carter Hall, la estaban animando.

Se habían topado accidentalmente en varias misiones, él siempre llegando a ofrecer una mano de manera general y quedándose al ultimo para despedirse de ella. Le llevaba obsequios de sus excavaciones, artículos con inscripciones egipcias y Tanagarianas, ella las guardaba en su alcoba, en una repisa junto al escritorio y de costado a la cama.

Tenía que admitir que eran hermosas y que aplaudía el trabajo de los artesanos que las hubieran forjado.

.

En su ultimo encuentro, a parte de ayudarla a detener a un par de bandidos que escaparon a la justicia de su mazo, Carter se tomó el atrevimiento de invitarla a salir.

—¿Podrías concederme el honor de acompañarme a una inauguración?

—¿Sobre qué específicamente estamos hablando?—cuestionó divertida. Detrás de ellos, Linterna Verde, Vigilante y Vixen observaban.

—El museo de arte antiguo de Ciudad Costera tendrá una exposición de Egipto, muchas de las piezas que restauré estarán ahí y me han invitado a hablar de ellas. Sé que suena aburrido pero habrá entremeses, una diminuta orquesta y vino.

—Lo que le fascina a las chicas.—concedió la guerrera. —Carter se ruborizó, no sabía si era una burla o lo decía en serio. Vixen sonrió animada, dispuesta a intervenir si con eso lograba juntar a esos dos. Por su parte Linterna llamó a J'on para que los sacara de ahí.

—Terminamos el trabajo, señores. Es hora de volver a la Atalaya.—Vigilante asintió pero Vixen, ni siquiera se inmutó.

—Dile que si, cariño. Sé de primera mano que el vino que ofrecen en esos eventos es de lo más exquisito. Además, tengo un nuevo diseño que te podría fascinar.

—¿Me estás ofreciendo uno de tus vestidos?—inquirió Shayera, sumamente sorprendida.

—Me serviría la publicidad.—agregó Vixen guiñándole un ojo.

La morena recién se estrenaba como diseñadora de modas y había inspirado muchos de sus trabajos en sus compañeras de la Liga de la Justicia, para Shayera tenía un vestido que le ceñiría como segunda piel.

—De acuerdo, te veré en el museo.—accedió mirando de reojo al Halcón.

—A las seis en punto, no llegues tarde.

—No lo haré.

—Y usa esto.—Carter le entregó un jade, la piedra estaba tallada como un dije en forma de lágrima.

—Es precioso.—comentó arrobada.

—Como tus ojos.—el hombre Halcón sonrió con galantería, desplegó sus alas y levantó el vuelo. El resto de ellos se quedaron unos segundos más en silencio.

J'on por fin los envió de vuelta, Vixen y Shayera, aun admirando la piedra, Vigilante revisando sus armas y John, sintiendo un molesto sabor en la boca.

Una vez en la Atalaya, Shayera y Mori pasaron horas con el vestido, peinado y maquillaje, la pelirroja odiaba esas ultimas partes, más que nada por que gustaba de su belleza natural. Se sabía aún joven y seductora, la muestra estaba en los jóvenes héroes que la habían invitado a salir, sin saber absolutamente nada de su historia con John.

—No es por ti querida, es por el vestido.—insistió Vixen, aplicando una capa más de colorete a sus labios.

—¿Y tú supones que iré por toda la galería anunciando que mi vestido es un diseño exclusivo tuyo?

—Por supuesto que no, para eso son estas.—colocó un juego de tarjetas de presentación en un diminuto bolso, junto a un lápiz labial, perfume y lo que parecía ser una tira completa de preservativos. Shayera tuvo que contar hasta tres para no golpearla y levantar una letanía de maldiciones.

—¿Ya terminamos? Porque odiaría llegar tarde.

—No te preocupes por eso, sólo pídele a J'on que te materialice en el museo.

—Eso sería un abuso.

—Cómo si todos los demás no lo hicieran.—Shayera la miró de mal modo y la seductora modelo tuvo que acceder.

—De acuerdo, dame un segundo. —el vestido que le obsequió era de corte Halter, atado por el cuello y bajando por su torso hasta alcanzar la espalda baja por lo que el jade debió ajustarlo como decoración en su peinado alto.

—Perfecto.

Vixen se aplaudió a sí misma por su trabajo. Shayera parecía sacada de una película antigua: Un ángel celestial o quizá la Reina Egipcia de la que tanto hablaban por los pasillos. Tras tomarle una serie de fotos, dejó salir a su amiga que entró en el ascensor sin prestar atención a los que estaban en el elevador contrario al suyo.

Linterna se quedó deslumbrado, Batman sonrió con sorna, comentando si no quería que sostuviera su mandíbula por un rato.

—¿Te parece divertido?—inquirió cuando perdieron a la Tanagariana de vista.

—Un poco. Si tanto la quieres, sugiero que hagas tu movimiento pronto o alguien más lo hará.

—Ella no va a…—Batman enarcó una ceja. Ya habían llegado a su destino y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

—El autoengaño es solo eso, John. Engaño. Ya han pasado diez meses y aunque me duela admitirlo, Hombre Halcón no ha tenido ningún revés. Ha ayudado a la Liga en varias ocasiones y honestamente, Superman, Diana y yo nos estamos preguntando si no sería prudente…

—¡No!

—La Liga de la Justicia necesita a todos los héroes que quieran colaborar en ella.

—¡Él ni siquiera es un héroe! Sólo es un hombre común, en un traje ridí…—John Stewart no terminó esa frase. Batman lo fulminó con la mirada y lo pasó de largo.

—Si me disculpas, otro hombre común con traje ridículo, tiene cosas que hacer.

—¡Maldición, Batman, yo no quería…!

—Hacer nada, Linterna. Eso es justamente lo que no quieres hacer. Si vas a tomar una decisión sobre el futuro, eso debería suceder ahora. ¿O cuanto tiempo más crees que va a seguir esperando?—Batman se alejó por el pasillo, John permaneció con el ceño fruncido, hasta que lo alcanzó Mori enredando los brazos por detrás de su cuello, instándolo a voltear para robarle un beso.

—¿Problemas de fundadores de la Liga?—preguntó susurrando a su oído.

—Problemas de hombres, amor. ¿Cómo estás?

—Mejor que nunca, cuando mi agente mire las fotos que le tomé a Shayera mi carrera despegará por las nubes.

—Suena a que vas a dejarme pronto.—comentó Stewart como no queriendo la cosa.—Mori lo besó de nuevo y se separó ligeramente de él.

—Dos meses como mínimo, tal vez más. Pero tú sabes que siempre puedes venir conmigo.

—La Liga no me dejaría tomar tanto tiempo.

—¿Por qué no? He escuchado que entrará un nuevo miembro, quizá pueda suplirte de tiempo completo.

—¿Perdón?—Mori fingió no saber de lo que hablaba, pero a decir verdad, lo había escuchado todo.

Hace dos noches en la cantina.

 _Superman, Batman y la Mujer Maravilla discutían sobre si debían invitar o no al Hombre Halcón a unirse a sus filas, los hombres se mostraban a favor, la amazona en contra. "Ya tenían suficientes hombres con ellos, lo que necesitaban eran guerreras y a falta de ellas, estaba dispuesta a traer a alguna de sus hermanas"_

 _—No estamos decidiendo nada aún, Diana. —medió Superman. —Sólo es una charla, para tomar cualquier decisión debemos incluir al resto._

 _—Pues les garantizo que Shayera no accederá._

 _—Yo me preocuparía más por Linterna.—interrumpió Batman._

 _—¿Por qué? ¿Aún tienen asperezas?—preguntó el Kriptoniano._

 _—Sólo digo, que la ultima vez que pasaron mas de diez minutos juntos, tuvimos que limpiar la sangre del piso._

 _—Él está con Vixen —aclaró Clark. —y Carter ha cortejado a Shayera de manera formal todo este tiempo. Según Pregunta, ya no la está acosando. Pasa su tiempo libre sumergido en el desierto, desenterrando cosas por tanto creo que tus temores están mal fundados._

 _—Ojalá estés en lo cierto._

.

—¿Hay algo que no me estás diciendo?—insistió Linterna mirando a su novia.

—Más bien escondiendo.—reconoció taimada. —pero si tanto así quieres saberlo, te lo mostraré.—Mori le prestó su teléfono móvil, las fotografías de Shayera con el vestido completo estaban ahí.

Ninguna pose o insinuación en su rostro. Lucía calma, serena y a pesar de todo ello, increíblemente hermosa y seductora.

—¿No es toda una Diosa?—inquirió la morena, motivada por los rumores que todos decían, pero de los que John nunca hablaba.

—Lo es…—reconoció el aludido, sin despegar la vista de su teléfono.

—Bien,—concluyó Vixen. —ahora que estamos a solas, creo que podrías ayudarme con algo.—ronroneo a medida que le quitaba el celular y lo tomaba de la mano.

—¿Con qué sería eso, amor?—preguntó, seducido por sus movimientos.

—Vamos a mi habitación y te lo explico…

.

.

.

Shayera pidió a J'on que la transportara sobre la costa. No estaba cerca del Museo, pero sí del lugar donde se ocultaba.

Hace dos meses, comenzó a vivir en el pent-house de uno de los hoteles que usaba Arthur cuando venía a la superficie, los inquilinos habituales eran Atlantes, la conocían de sobra y ella a ellos. Siempre estaban armados, aunque con el resto de humanos mantenían su fachada.

Si alguien quería rentar un cuarto fingían que todo estaba ocupado. Aunque de manera general, existían sus excepciones. Familias con hijos, gente que no supusiera una amenaza para ellos o su puesta en escena.

Pensó en pasar por ahí, deshacerse del peinado alto y también maquillaje. Esta no era ella y estaba cansada de vivir bajo la sombra de lo que no es. Caminó sobre la orilla, las zapatillas que lucía eran abiertas y resultó agradable el contacto con la arena, luego de pensarlo un rato, decidió que perdería bastante tiempo en ir a casa y salir de nuevo, de modo que soltó sus cabellos a la vista de los curiosos y se deshizo del maquillaje con ayuda del agua salada.

Supuso que Arthur se molestaría por eso, estaba contaminando el mar de alguna manera, pero no era como soltar petróleo a causa de un descuido, cuando terminó por sentirse satisfecha consigo misma, miró la piedra de jade hundida en la arena. La tomó de nuevo, no tenía con qué sujetarla a su pecho así que la metió en el bolso junto con todas las ridículas cosas que le entregó Vixen.

—¿Es idea mía o estás más interesada tú que yo con mi cita?—preguntó a la nada y miró su reloj de pulsera. Treinta minutos para las seis, mejor se apuraba.

Aunque ya que estaba aquí, dedicó un poco más de tiempo a contemplar la puesta del sol sobre el horizonte.

—Mis hombres me dijeron que te vieron abatida.—comentó una voz varonil a sus espaldas. El Rey de la Atlántida emergía con su tridente en manos y la espesa barba ondeando con el viento. Ella sonrió, sin decidirse aún sobre si acudir al museo, o no.

—No me lo tomes a mal, pero no vi a ninguno de tus hombres por aquí.

—Pero ellos te vieron a ti.—comentó Arthur señalando algunos cangrejos que andaban entre las piedras.

—No sabía que tenía que cuidarme de esos pequeños.

—¿Sucede algo que debería saber?—inquirió preocupado, pues en su momento, no había podido hacer nada para ayudarla.

—Sólo es una cita, con un hombre que dice ser mi alma gemela.

—¿Y tú no lo crees?

—Dejé de creer en todo hace tiempo. Pero si se pasa de listo, es bueno saber que tengo a quien acudir.

—Mi Reino es el tuyo y mi casa en la superficie, también.

—Gracias.

—Si necesitas algo de seguridad, puedo pedir que te escolten.

—Tal vez no lleve armas, pero no estoy indefensa, Arthur. Sé cuidarme sola.

—Entonces, que te diviertas.

—¿Solo viniste a eso?

—Por su puesto que no. Hace unos días me convocaron tus amigos para decidir sobre un nuevo integrante a la Liga

—¿De verdad? No tenia idea.

—Puede que aún no te llamen a ti, estoy entendiendo que no es precisamente del agrado de todos.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Te diré cuando lo sepa. —Arthur se despidió con una inclinación de rostro y anduvo en dirección del hotel seguido de una pequeña corte de Atlantes, ella por su parte aspiró profundo y se digirió al museo.

.

.

.

La música era suave, los invitados elegantes, los entremeses diminutos y las copas de vino largas y heladas.

Tomó una justo cuando entró. Contrario de sus deseos había llegado casi dos horas tarde, Carter ya había terminado su ponencia y estaba junto con otros ilustres explicando los grabados de un inmenso pergamino.

Shayera comenzó a caminar al compás de la música, admirando las piezas expuestas que incluían vasijas, herramientas de cultivo, pequeños ídolos y demás grifos, siguió así, apurando su copa a medida que los violines de la orquesta tocaban un tema que enternecía. _—¿Chopin o Mozart?—_ No recordaba al intérprete correcto, se adentró en una nueva cámara y por alguna razón se sintió nerviosa.

Las piezas en esta sala eran igualmente Egipcias, pero no originarias en su totalidad.

Algunos grabados pertenecían a Tanagar, otros a Karna, el planeta natal de los Gordanianos. Describían nombres, antepasados. El origen de la guerra, que no era otra cosa más que el deseo de los segundos por esclavizar y destruir a los primeros. _—¿Por qué estaba esto en la tierra?—_ no lo entendía, pero aún así continuó leyendo. Las imágenes y los símbolos hablaban de armas de guerra: los metales preciosos, la forma de forjarlas y también empuñarlas.

Shayera dejó su copa vacía en alguna vitrina que contenía una tableta de arcilla, la música dejó de llegar a sus oídos y el calor a subirle por el cuerpo, maldijo las zapatillas de tacón alto, también el vestido que le restaba movilidad a sus piernas, agitó su alas con la esperanza de aliviar su bochorno pero no mejoró.

Algo en la exhibición no estaba bien. Los objetos de esta sala eran parte de una serie. Todos ceremoniales y se empleaban juntos para ofrecer sacrificio y pleitesía a su Dios pagano.

Rememoró la escena en que se encontraron, cuando ella defendió a su pueblo y sintió pesar por todas las almas que se sacrificaron a aquel bárbaro. Esto no tenía razón de estar en la Tierra, aquello no podía suceder.

El calor inicial de su cuerpo pasó a ser un estremecedor frío.

Ya no estaba sola en la sala. Aunque el resto de invitados, parecían haberse esfumado.

—Te dije que no quería que llegaras tarde.—pronunció Carter, desprendiéndose del saco y corbata. Ella levantó el rostro asustada, soltó su bolso y el contenido se diseminó por el piso.

—Estás preciosa, por cierto.—agregó a medida que desnudaba su pecho y hacía una pausa para colocarse el casco y las alas de Halcón.

—Carter, qué significa esto.—inquirió ella, comenzando a sentirse angustiada.

—¿No es fenomenal?—respondió deslumbrado, señalando a todos y ningún artículo en particular.

—No entiendo, como es que tú…

—He despedido a todos para que podamos tener algo de intimidad.—interrumpió mirando su cuerpo de esa manera invasiva que recordaba de sus sueños.

—Nadie va a tener intimidad aquí, desquiciado.—aclaró a medida que comenzaba a replegarse hacia atrás.

—Pero si tú ya lo estabas pensando.—comentó con una sonrisa, señalando los preservativos que Vixen metió en el bolso sin su consentimiento.

—¡Eso no es lo que…!

—Pero primero,—interrumpió. —vamos a hablar sobre el origen de nuestro tiempo.

Shayera lo miró como si finalmente se hubiera vuelto loco, buscó el comunicador en su oído para pedirle a J'on que la sacara de ahí, pero no lo encontró. Vixen debió de habérselo quitado, cuando peinó sus cabellos y le colocó los aretes de perlas.

Carter se relamió, como si supiera que estaba perdida, que no tenía manera de escapar pero como aclaró antes.

Ella no estaba indefensa.

—¡Aléjate de mi!—amenazó con los puños cerrados.

—No hasta que comprendas que todo esto lo hice por ti, por nosotros, mi amor.

—¡No existe ningún nosotros! ¡Estás loco!

—Y tú, mi muy amada, al fin eres mía.—Carter repasó con las yemas de sus dedos el borde de la copa de vino que abandonó en la vitrina. Ella imitó la acción acariciando sus labios.

Por eso se sentía mareada. Porque él la drogó o quizás…

—No tengas miedo, no perderás el sentido, sólo la fuerza de voluntad.

—¿Qué…?

—Estos jeroglíficos de aquí, indican como preparar una pócima para controlar a tu amante.

—¡NO!

—El Rey Khufu me mostró dónde hallarlos, junto con toda esta pantomima de la guerra entre mundos.

—Volviste a tocar el Absorbacrom.

—Mi pasado me mostró el camino.

—¡Tú no eres él! ¡Cambiaste tu nombre para pretender ser él! Si mi antiguo amante hubiera renacido, lo haría en Tanagar y no en la Tierra.

—Deja de resistirte.—comentó a medida que caminaba hacia ella. Shayera chocó con otra de las vitrinas que exhibían artilugios. Él levantó los brazos desnudos, sin ningún asomo de arma, puesto que la pócima ya comenzaba a hacer efecto en su ser.

—Tus alas no son reales, las creaste con tecnología Tanagariana. ¡Todo lo que crees que eres, no es más que un…!—su vista estaba comenzando a fallar, junto con su capacidad para razonar y hablar. Carter terminó de acortar la distancia en torno a sus cuerpos y la apresó.

—¿Truco, ilusión? ¿Y qué si lo es, mi encantadora Reina? Yo, aún así te amo…

.

.

.

Vixen sirvió un par de copas de vino para ella y John, Linterna no podía concentrarse en lo que hacía, sus pensamientos seguían vagando entre las palabras de Batman y las imágenes de Shayera. _—¿Era real? ¿Definitivo? ¿Su posibilidad de permanecer juntos, al fin se había terminado?—¿Y si Carter Hall, en verdad la amaba? ¿Si podía cuidarla de una forma en que él no podía?_

—Estás distraído.—comentó Mori para llamar su atención. Él carraspeó aceptando la copa que le era ofrecida pero no la bebió. —el vino le recordaba a Shayera. Al momento de su muerte, a todas la oportunidades que había tenido en esta vida y la otra para tenerla y también perderla.

—Lo siento.—se disculpó. Colocando la copa sobre una encimera, junto a la cama. Ella frunció el ceño, dejando la suya por igual.

Acababan de hacer el amor, por tanto estaban desnudos, apenas cubiertos por las prendas íntimas, en el caso de ella un camisón liviano de color amarillo, en el caso de él, unos bóxer de color negro.

—¿Por qué te disculpas exactamente?—reclamó, mirándolo a los ojos, despidiendo una tonalidad ambarina que hasta ahora nunca le había notado.

—Por todo…—enunció intentando englobar la situación a detalle.

La amaba, claro que lo hacía, pero no era la misma pasión que sentía cuando yacía junto a Shayera.

—¿Todo?—inquirió la morena, colocando los dedos sobre el talismán que le confería poderes sobrenaturales. Invocó a la Mantis religiosa y volvió a mirarlo a la cara.

—¿Después de lo que acabamos de hacer!?—enunció haciendo énfasis en las prendas diseminadas entre la cama y el piso. Él ensombreció el gesto, escondió su rostro, usó el anillo para volver a vestirse, Mori continuó hablando comenzando a perder la calma y aumentando el tono de voz.

—¿¡Me dejas, después de mis esfuerzos por llevarme bien con ella!? ¿De mirar hacia otro lado cada vez que tú la mirabas o todos en la Atalaya hablaban sobre la Leyenda de los amantes Reencarnados?

—Mori…—intentó mediar Linterna, pero la mujer que lo atacaba ya no se parecía a su amada. Resplandecía en un tono que nada tenía que ver con el Talismán que usaba, entre ambarino y negro. La guerrera mostró la dentadura expuesta, en señal de ataque y pronunció.

—Lo sé todo, John. ¡Qué tu eras su amante y ella tu maldita Diosa! ¿Pero sabes, qué? Los Dioses también caen. —Saltó encima de él con la agilidad de la Mantis que devora la cabeza de su pareja después de la cópula.

John se defendió con la energía del anillo, creó una barrera que los envolvió a ambos, para que sus agresiones no destruyeran la alcoba o llamaran la atención de todos en la Atalaya.

Esta no era ella, no lo era. Mori jamás…

—¿Quieres saber cómo lo hará?—inquirió ahora que limpiaba la sangre de sus labios, producto de un golpe que él le soltó para replegarla hacia atrás.

—Mori, escúchame. Si es que estás en algún sitio, ésta no eres tú.

—¡Lo soy!—respondió a voz en grito, pero cuando lo hizo John se fijo en otro elemento que hasta ahora se le había escapado.

No tenía sombra.

La guerrera lo atacó de nuevo, usando sus manos como garras, atravesó su piel y la superficie del traje sobre los antebrazos, muslos y pecho, él la siguió estudiando. No tenía sombra y si no la tenía, se debía a que alguien o algo, se la había arrebatado.

—¡Eres el ladrón de sombras!—determinó cuando en un intento más por esquivar sus ataques, notó que la energía de su anillo la lastimaba. Vixen tomó su distancia, sonrió con malicia deformando su rostro y poco después espetó.

—¿Al fin te das cuenta, idiota?

—¡Sal de ella!

—No era eso lo que pedías cuando te retorcías contra su cuerpo. —John enloqueció al escuchar eso. Sus ojos resplandecieron con poderío, concentró la energía de su anillo en un único rayo.

—No lastimarás este cuerpo.—comentó, confiada la sombra. John ni si quiera se inmutó. El anillo adquiriría la forma que desearan sus pensamientos. De modo que si él decidía crear un rayo que fulminara a la sombra sin lastimar a su novia. Era eso lo que sucedería.

—Ultima advertencia. ¡SAL DE ELLA, AHORA! —el rayo alcanzó su pecho, Vixen gritó y volvió a tocar el talismán para llamar la fuerza de un elefante, derribó la pared lateral y comenzó a gritar llamando la atención de todos.

—¡Ayúdenme! ¡Se volvió loco! ¡Quiere matarme! —los héroes en el pasillo levantaron armas y se colocaron en posición defensiva, algunos otros permanecieron en pausa, a la expectativa de lo que pasara.

J'on llamó a la calma, se materializó delante de todos en su forma de dragón y después en la habitual del Detective Marciano. Linterna no disminuyó su energía, enojo o amenaza.

—No es ella, entra en su mente, ve si puedes salvarla. —J'on lo hizo. Sus ojos resplandecieron de color rojo y entró en la mente de la guerrera.

Ahí lo observó todo.

 _Los celos de Vixen, su temor, debilidad y finalmente, la parte en que la sombra acudía a ella para ofrecerle un trato._

 _—Sólo tienes que hacer que caiga en la trampa, habla con ella, sé su sombra, convéncela de que sabes lo que es mejor para ella._

 _—¿Carter Hall?—inquirió nerviosa. Nada convencida con la idea de traicionar y coaccionar a su amiga. Pero después la sombra le mostró imágenes de Shayera y John estando juntos. Amándose sobre la arena, a las orillas del río._

 _Los amantes prohibidos que compartieron su ultimo beso y también respiro._

 _Vixen accedió unirse a su juego, lo dejó entrar en su cuerpo. No que dominara la totalidad de sus movimientos o pensamientos. No, ella seguía siendo dueña de sí misma, como el Hombre Halcón cuando se convirtió en su recipiente._

 _La sombra sólo era espectador, aguardaba, insinuaba, preparaba el terreno, para obtener su premio._

 _J'on, encontró las escenas donde la modelo preparaba a Shayera, vio como le arrebató el comunicador del oído y además de eso, como llenaba su bolso con preservativos._

 ** _—¿Qué es lo que espera obtener el Hombre Halcón de ella?_** _—inquirió el marciano a la sombra que se mostraba ante él, en toda su gloria._

 _—¿No lo adivinas? Ha estado soñando con eso, desde la primera vez que me despertó._

 _El Absorbacrom, como comentó la Tanagariana, es una base de datos que se conecta a nivel telepático. Los pensamientos y sentimientos de Khufu conectaron con él: la devoción a su esposa, el indecible amor y también el deseo por su exquisito cuerpo..._

J'on ya no quiso escuchar más, salió de su mente y permitió que Linterna efectuara lo que pretendía hacer. El rayo atravesó a Mori, expulsando a la sombra ante la mirada atónita de todos. De entre la multitud destacó Destino, él y Zatanna comenzaron a recitar un conjuro a medida que Stargirl usaba su báculo para aproximar a la sombra una vasija.

—Este es el sello de la luz y por medio de nuestra magia, decretamos que jamás habrás de salir de el. —la sombra gritó, vociferó infinidad de improperios pero finalmente entró. Cuando terminaron de sellarlo, los curiosos los vitorearon pero aún no era momento para hacer eso.

Vixen yacía en los brazos de Linterna Verde, estaba inconsciente pero se pondría bien, Superman, Batman, Flash, Mujer Maravilla y Aquaman se unieron de a poco a la comitiva. La imponente presencia del Rey de los mares hacía que muchos se retiraran, ninguno quería tener que tratar con él, especialmente los que gustaban del sushi.

—¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?—inquirió Clark.

—¿Por qué no nos informaron de esto?—agregó Diana.

—Porque sucedió demasiado rápido.—respondió J'on. —Escuché los gritos despavoridos de Vixen y acudí a ver qué era lo que pasaba. Ustedes estaban en una reunión privada y por lo que sé, no querían ser molestados.

—De acuerdo—concedió Batman. —¿Qué sucedió?

John Stewart seguía molesto, pero más allá de eso se notaba preocupado.

—Fue el ladrón de sombras.—aclaró. —se escondió en Mori, sabrá el infierno por…

—Yo sé por qué…—interrumpió el marciano, mirando a Vixen de manera sombría.

—Yo la llevaré a la enfermería.—ofreció supergirl, mirando a su primo en señal, de que hablaría con todos para que no los interrumpieran.

.

Una vez a solas, J'on consideró la posibilidad de pedir que tomaran asiento pero sabía que no lo harían. Sus compañeros de equipo eran sumamente impacientes y viscerales.

—Vixen fue motivada por sus emociones a aceptar a la sombra y traicionar a Shayera.

—¿Traicionarla?—preguntó Flash.

—¿Cómo?—demandó saber el Rey de los Mares.

—La entregó a su verdugo, el Hombre Halcón.

—¿¡Ese maldito!?—gritó John volviendo a iluminar su anillo y todo su cuerpo con el resplandor verdoso. Arthur volvió a llamar la atención, golpeando su tridente contra el piso.

—No lo entiendo. Hace unas horas debatimos sobre lo genial y glorioso que es ese sujeto.

—Y ahora sabemos que fue una farsa.—declaró Batman.

—¿Qué quiere hacer con ella?—preguntó Flash.— J'on desvió el rostro hacia Diana, la amazona se ofendió por el gesto y se plantó firme sobre sus pies, levantando la cabeza y también el pecho.

—Yo te diré lo que quiere hacer con ella, Flash. Lo mismo que todos los hombres quieren hacer con una mujer cuando la someten y apresan. —Los héroes sudaron frío pero el marciano no la corrigió, así que estaba en lo cierto.

—¡Díganme dónde buscar!—solicitó Flash, comenzando a despedir rayos de luz por el cuerpo.

—A estas alturas puede tenerla en cualquier sitio.—comentó Batman mirando su reloj digital.

—Entonces, sepárense. —ordenó Diana. —Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste. —dictaminó mirando a sus compañeros de hito en hito. Batman, Superman, Aquaman y Linterna Verde accedieron.

—Yo iré por el aire, J'on te quedas a cargo de la Atalaya, Flash.

—¿Si?

—¿Qué tan rápido crees que puedas revisar lugares y darle la vuelta al mundo?

—Posiblemente me tome tres o cuatro días. Si es que sé dónde tengo que buscar.

—Busca en lugares altos, hijo.—comentó Arthur. —A Shayera le gustan los sitios amplios y elevados. Dudo que a su captor también pero si dice ser su alma gemela, querrá tenerla en donde se sienta cómoda. —Wally asintió, comenzando a formar en la mente la imagen de un ave enjaulada.

 _Su hermana con el vestido blanco que se había vuelto viral en la Atalaya, en el interior de una inmensa jaula, sentada sobre un columpio. Las alas extendidas por lo alto pero cortadas._

 _Aunque se libere, Shayera no puede volar más y por eso es que se columpia, pero no intenta escapar. La tela ondea por el largo de sus piernas desnudas y flota cual si fuera un velo hasta alcanzar el suelo._

Flash no quiso que sucediera eso y desapareció tan rápido, que ni siquiera fue necesario que J'on lo transportara a la superficie en la Tierra.

Las horas así, rápidamente se fueron sumando, sin importar dónde buscaran el resultado era el mismo. No había rastro alguno de ella, con la salvedad de la multitud de personas que estuvieron en el museo y reportaron haber despertado en sus casas o autos, sin tener la más mínima idea de cómo fue que salieron. Batman analizó la escena del crimen, recuperó su bolso con el brillo labial, perfume compacto y una diminuta piedra en forma de lágrima, además de eso recolectó muestras de líquido de algunas copas y finalmente estudió las cámaras de video.

Desactivadas.—El murciélago maldijo y estrelló ambos puños contra el teclado de su sofisticado equipo de cómputo.

—¿Nada, señor?—inquirió Alfred a espaldas de su protegido, en el interior de la Baticueva.

—No, el maldito pensó en todo. Estuvo por delante de nosotros todo este tiempo… ¡Y pensar que hasta planeábamos invitarlo a la Liga!

—Un revés lo tiene cualquiera, Señor.

—Ese revés le va a costar su…—Bruce ni siquiera logró pronunciarlo, el mayordomo le colocó una mano sobre el hombro y lo instó a beber la infusión de té con cáscaras de naranja que preparó para él.

—La Señorita Hol, es una guerrera. Tenga fe en que podrá defenderse hasta que alguno de ustedes la encuentre.—Batman asintió y volvió a enfrascarse en su investigación.

Las muestras de líquido eran obviamente sedantes, los Tanagarianos eran más resistentes que los humanos físicamente, pero no tenía idea de su respuesta a narcóticos. Suspiró para sus adentros y rogó para que Flash, tuviera más suerte que ellos.

No fue así.

Tres días después, el rayo de Ciudad Central regresaba a la Atalaya, devastado física y emocionalmente.

—Es como si se lo hubiera tragado la Tierra.

—Las personas no desaparecen así como así.—comentó Diana.

—Algunas lo hacen.—intervino Batman. —Carter Hall, ya había desaparecido antes, cambio su identidad, apariencia física y lugar de vivienda por conocer a Shayera.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que va a cambiar de identidad de nuevo?—inquirió Clark.

—Lo dudo, está demasiado obsesionado con su historia pasada.

—¡Entonces busquemos en el Desierto!—sugirió la amazona.

—Ese fue el primer lugar al que me dirigí.—comentó Flash. —Robé los expedientes que tenía Pregunta sobre el Hombre Halcón y me sumergí en el Desierto.

No hay rastro alguno de ella y las pesadillas en mi cabeza comienzan a ser materia constante. Ninguno de los delincuentes que persigo de materia habitual haría esto. Ciudad Central, no es tan oscura como Gótica, yo persigo carteristas, maniáticos del hielo, locos con disfraces cuya mayor satisfacción consiste en robar bancos o volar trenes para mantenerme ocupado y en el Departamento de Justicia…

—Está bien.—concilió Batman. —No has dormido en demasiado tiempo, es normal que…

—¿A caso alguno de ustedes lo ha hecho?—preguntó el velocista mirándolos a los ojos. Todos lucían como él: cansados, frustrados y preocupados. En la sala de reuniones los únicos que faltaban eran Aquaman, El Detective Marciano y Linterna Verde.

El último de ellos, había pasado la primer noche en la sala de recuperación velando el sueño de Vixen. A medida que despertaba, la modelo iba recordando las atrocidades que hizo y cuando aquel reclamó, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer, fue apelar a la traición.

 _—¡Ella los entregó a ustedes!_

 _—¡Pero ninguno de los invasores nos torturó!_

 _—¿Qué te hace pensar que sería tortura? Él la ama y eventualmente, Shayera se rendirá a ese amor._

 _—¿¡Estás escuchando lo que dices!?—cuestionó mirándola a los ojos, sin reconocer en absoluto a la que estaba ante él._

 _—¡Lo único que he escuchado desde que llegué aquí es lo genial que es Shayera! Lo hermosa, fuerte y aguerrida que es, pero te diré algo. Ya que la conocí un poco, no es ni la sombra de eso._

 _—¡¿Mori, como puedes…?!_

 _—Por nosotros, mi amor._

 _—Estás igual de dañada que él._

 _—Quizás por eso me resultó tan sencillo._

Linterna la dejó a solas y a partir de ese momento, era el único de ellos que no había vuelto a la Atalaya a reportarse. J'on sabía por el comunicador en su oído, dónde es que se encontraba.

En Ciudad Costera, peinando cada partícula y grano de arena sobre la costa.

El marciano había levantado una alerta roja, sin dar detalles de lo sucedido comentó a los héroes que era prioritario avisar de manera inmediata si lograban ver a alguno de los Halcones. Nadie preguntó el motivo, bastaba ver el semblante de los Fundadores para caer en la cuenta de que había pasado algo desastroso.

En cuanto al Rey de los mares regresó a su Ciudad, el ceño mucho más fruncido que de costumbre y la postura rígida. Si por él fuera, cuando lo encontraran lo mandaría matar por sus sobrados intentos de violentar a su amiga.

—Es común entre los terrestres destruirse a sí mismos. Pero eso ya lo sabías, por tanto no entiendo el motivo de tu estado. —comentó su Reina, con el semblante doloso y el niño de ambos en brazos.

—Lo siento querida. Sé que no he sido la mejor compañía estos días. Pero me frustra, no poder hacer nada por los que estimo.

—Si tal es el caso, entonces deberías ir, dónde tu corazón quiere que vayas.—concedió a medida que colocaba una de sus manos sobre la propia. Él la miró a los ojos, seguía tan hermosa, recta y llena de valía, como en el día que se conocieron. Estrechó su mano con afecto y después comentó.

—El lugar donde mi corazón quiere estar es este. En mi hogar, con la mujer que amo y el niño que engendramos, pero mi coraje, el espíritu guerrero. Ese me demanda acudir a la superficie y tomar venganza.

—Entonces ve y trae a tu reino, la cabeza de aquel que se atreve a perturbar tu sueño. —Arthur asintió a esas palabras y tras a besar a su mujer en los labios y al niño en la frente, acudió al salón del trono para alistarse.

.

.

.

 _—John..._

Era su cuarta noche juntos y la quinta vez que pronunciaba ese nombre.

Carter estaba enloquecido, furioso, fuera de sí, y no era únicamente el hecho de haberla llevado en contra de su voluntad a ese lugar perdido en el mundo, que no era otra cosa mas que una cámara secreta de una pirámide egipcia.

Un sarcófago.

Su sarcófago.

Él descubrió el lugar donde enterraron sus restos. En esa inmensa cámara yacían los originales Chay-Ara y Khufu, le mostró los grabados, una vez su hermosa ave recuperara el aliento. Los narcóticos que disolvió en su bebida la enviaron a dormir por más de seis horas seguidas. Una parte de él se preocupo en un principio, pero la otra pensó. "Que si la muerte iba a ser su destino, qué mejor que hacerlo en una tumba".

—¿Dónde…?—había cuestionado con sus exquisitos y diminutos labios. Él la devoro sin pudor alguno con la mirada, ella intentó ocultar su cuerpo usando los brazos, pero no había mucho que hacer con ese vestido que realzaba su busto y dejaba la espalda, así como sus alas al desnudo.

—En nuestra ultima morada, amor mío.

—¡Deja de llamarme así!

—No hasta que admitas, que renacimos para estar juntos…—extendió los brazos a lo largo y encendió las antorchas que iluminaban la cámara por los costados, ella se asombró por la arquitectura, por las pinturas y grabados en las piedras. Su cabeza comenzó a doler, su mente a enviar recuerdos.

Era cierto, ella conocía ese lugar.

Hace miles de años, ella paseo con su consorte por el interior de ese lugar.

Eran Reyes, Dioses y también Guerreros, quedaba claro que la posibilidad de morir a mano armada estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y por eso mandaron construir esa cámara para sus restos.

Los mortales los venerarían, alzarían sus nombres por lo alto y recordarían su historia, escribiéndola en las paredes. Contarían su amor como Reyes, fortaleza como líderes y visión como conquistadores, era una utopía.

La historia real, no sucedió así.

Jamás así, pero la historia no estaba construida de verdades, sino de poemas, canciones y fantasías. Quiso explicárselo a él, pero estaba más allá de cualquier argumento.

—Abrí nuestro sarcófago.

—¿¡Que tú…qué!?—preguntó aterrorizada.

—Sólo quería contemplar nuestros restos juntos, para que no te quedara la menor duda, de que tú y yo…

—¡Yo fallecí junto a John!

—De ahí tomé el jade.—explicó él, sin hacer caso de su necedad. —estaba en tu frente. Dime, amor. ¿Dónde lo llevas ahora?—se acercó de nuevo y evaluó su cuerpo con la mirada. El jade estaba en su bolso y esa estúpida porquería se había perdido en alguna parte de su secuestro.

—Lo arrojé al mar.—respondió con furia. Haciéndole creer que no le importaba una sola cosa que él le diera.

—Eso sería imposible, fui muy claro al decir que quería que lo llevaras puesto.

—También que fuera puntual y sinceramente estuve a nada de no llegar.—esa declaración hizo reaccionar a Carter. La posibilidad de perderla, hacía despertar la peor parte de él. La oscura y sombría, que no le importaba lastimarla con tal de tenerla.

Tomó su arma en manos, el hacha que desenterró de alguna oculta cámara y por su parte, ella hizo lo posible por defenderse. Se desprendió de las zapatillas y rompió el largo de su vestido ayudándose de sus manos, la pelea duró poco.

Después de todo, ella aún estaba narcotizada y él, malditamente loco.

La sometió con un golpe en la boca del estómago y otro más en la espalda baja ya que estaba en el piso, cuando estuvo a nada de perder el conocimiento la levantó en volandas y la colocó en un mantón que había colocado de manera improvisada sobre un altar.

Era suya.

Por fin, suya.

Hubo que atar sus manos por arriba de la cabeza para que no se defendiera, las piernas por igual, separadas a cada lado de la supuesta cama, romper sus alas para que ni con ellas lo agrediera. Su amada gruñó, grito y pataleó pero jamás lloró. Eso sería demasiado bajo para ella y demasiado excitante para él.

Los recuerdos de Khufu, los sueños que la sombra les mostró a ambos, no eran en nada, parecidos a esto.

Se desnudó y la desnudó de a poco, el vestido que lucía era verdaderamente sencillo y facilitaba en mucho el trabajo. Atado por la parte trasera de su cuello, ella lo mordió cuando acercó las manos a su rostro y él se satisfizo por el gesto. En el pasado habían intercambiado besos, fluidos corporales y por supuesto, sangre.

—¿Me recuerdas ahora, mi amor?—preguntó cuando ella escupió la sangre de la herida que abrió en él.

—¡Estás loco!

—Mi sabor, mi pasión, mi calor…

—¡Aléjate de mi!

—No importa si no lo haces, porque no pararé hasta que lo hagas.

Su Reina era más hermosa de lo que vaticinó. El cuerpo corto de estatura y delgado como el de una niña, pero las formas bien definidas y maduras de una mujer, él sintió nupcias desde que echó la primer ojeada. Un busto rebosante, que subía y bajaba a medida que la aterrorizada respiración de su amada se agraviaba.

—No voy a dañarte.

—Ni yo, a darte placer…—esa parte de su declaración era cuestionable, ya que él sentía placer, por el simple hecho de contemplarla.

La guerra entre ambos comenzó, pero contrario del sueño, ella no podía simplemente gritar y despertar. Optó por la opción contraria, llevar su cuerpo al límite, provocarse un estado similar al del coma. Ya había visto a Wally hacer algo como eso, aunque no tenía idea de si tendría la capacidad para igualarlo.

Funcionó.

Cuando despertó, liberada al fin de los narcóticos, además del cuerpo hinchado y doliente, tenía la imagen de Carter Hall, complacido y curioso.

—¿Fue demasiado para ti, amor mío?—ella se quedó estoica. Al menos había tenido la decencia de volver a cubrir sus cuerpos.

—¿Demasiado para mi…tú?—el veneno y la sorna abandonó sus labios.

Lo cierto era que ese estado inconsciencia, había traído a su mente recuerdos más agradables.

Con John como su protagonista y en el interior de la Atalaya.

Su primera vez juntos, como amigos y después amantes. Escabulléndose de las miradas de todos pero sin tener real éxito con Batman y J'on. Era divertido que los solaparan e interesante que de alguna manera, aprobaran su amor.

Doloroso, que el siguiente hombre después de él.

Fuera este loco.

—¿Qué quisiste decir con eso, Shayera Hol?—inquirió con la vehemencia impuesta en los ojos. Ella sopesó comportarse por dos milésimas de segundo, pero después recordó quién era y decidió que si iba a perder su integridad física y emocional, por lo menos conservaría su orgullo.

—Que me quedé dormida. ¡Ya quisieras ser la mitad de hombre que es Jo…!—esa frase no la pudo acabar, porque él la golpeó.

Su danza se repitió así por los siguientes días, pero lejos de intimar, lo que hicieron fue pelar, hasta que alguno de los dos alcanzara la inconsciencia.

Los Tanagarianos eran más resistentes y fuertes que los Terrícolas, a Shayera no le importó arrancarse algunos pedazos de piel para liberarse de sus ataduras y después arrebatarle el hacha a él, para devolverle las cicatrices y con creces.

Las alas rotas eran otro tema, por eso detestaba que cualquiera las tocara, porque eran sumamente frágiles y delicadas. Constituían la base de su equilibrio y también su talón de Aquiles. No sanaban con la misma velocidad que el resto de su cuerpo, por tanto no podía escapar, pero como alegó su captor poco después de la segunda afrenta.

Él era el único que sabía, cómo abrir la cámara para sacarlos de ahí.

—¡Dime cómo salir de aquí o ambos nos quedaremos sin oxígeno!

—Este siempre fue un viaje sin retorno, amor mío. ¿Por qué crees que exhumé nuestros cuerpos y me deshice de ellos? Ahí, donde yacieron ellos, terminaremos nosotros.

—¡NO!—Carter la derribó de nuevo y lastimó su cuerpo de nuevo.

Estaba agotada, famélica y sedienta. No entendía cómo es que él aguantaba tanto, pero seguramente la locura le daba fortaleza interior.

En esta, su cuarta noche juntos. No fue necesario atarla, estaba tan seguro de sí mismo que ni siquiera le arrebató las ropas, consistentes en una tela blanca que se enredaba sin gracia por su cuerpo. La recostó en el altar, sobre el alijo de mantas que preparó para ellos y cuando protestó, susurró sereno.

—No voy a lastimarte, mi encantadora Reina. Nunca he querido hacerlo, sólo voy a darte lo que te negué en un principio…

—¿Qué?—cuestionó ella, entre la conciencia e inconsciencia.

—Un hijo…

—No, ¡NO!

Shayera se debatió contra sus formas como una loca, intentó hacerlo a un lado, pero la oscura realidad era que mientras ella dormía, Carter tomaba bebida y comida. Sabía cómo salir de ahí y además de fortalecer su cuerpo, uso su tiempo a solas para crear un nuevo veneno.

La pócima que tomó en el pasado servía para que no concibiera. La que había desarrollado él, era para que lo hiciera.

—Bébelo…—Shayera lloró. En el instante mismo que él tiro de sus cabellos a fin de que abriera la boca y bebiera. Lloró y pronunció el nombre que no era de él.

 ** _—John…_**

.

.

.

Linterna estaba bordeando Ciudad Costera una milésima vez, se encontró con Arthur y su semblante dictador y serio a casi nada del atardecer. Demandó conocer los avances de la investigación y le enfureció saber que no tenían la más mínima idea de dónde pudiera estar.

—Le cortaré la cabeza tan pronto como…—el discurso del Rey de los mares se vio interrumpido por una llamada en el comunicador de ambos. Era de J'on, anunciando que tenía avistamientos del Hombre Halcón desde el otro lado del mundo.

—¿Dónde específicamente es el otro lado del mundo?—inquirió Linterna.

—Oriente Medio, viaja abordo de una nave de guerra Tanagariana con dirección a los Estados Unidos, Superman y Diana ya van a su posición, intentarán detenerlo en el aire, si fallan, Flash, Batman y el resto de nosotros deberán darle caza en Tierra.

—Cómo decía.—agregó Aquaman. —Cortaré su cabeza de un solo tajo con mi garfio.

—Sólo si yo te doy tiempo para hacerlo.—concluyó Linterna iluminándolos a ambos con su anillo a fin de poder desplazarlos.

El ataque por aire no rindió el éxito esperado. La nave estaba fuertemente protegida, provista de rayos de kriptonita que inmovilizaron al hombre de acero y descargas eléctricas que sacaron de combate a la Mujer Maravilla, mientras caían, el líder de la Liga dio instrucciones sobre su paradero.

Se dirige a Ciudad Costera, repito. Se dirige a Ciudad Costera.

—Estamos en posición. —indicó Linterna, de pie frente al museo. —Los malditos locos, siempre regresan a la escena del crimen.

—No hagas nada estúpido hasta que lleguemos ahí.—respondió Batman.

—¿Hasta que lleguen? ¿Lo dices porque quieres tomar fotos, o deseas participar en la acción?

—Un poco de ambas. —agregó Flash, que se barría por el piso delante de ellos. Arthur lo saludo con una inclinación de rostro. El velocista despedía energía eléctrica por todo su cuerpo.

—¿Saben si Shayera viaja con él?—inquirió el Rey de los mares a lo que J'on respondió.

—Negativo. He sobrevolado en modo invisible junto a él y la nave se encuentra vacía.

—Sondea su mente.—pidió Batman.

—Eso podría hacer que su nave se estrellara.

—Sólo hazlo.—demandó la Mujer Maravilla que junto con Superman se acercaba al punto de encuentro.— J'on lo hizo, no muy convencido con la idea.

Volvió a ver a su amiga en una posición que no le favorecía.

Su llegada al museo, la ingesta de vino, la declaración de su "amante" y finalmente, la pérdida de sentido. Sondeo a cabalidad a medida que Carter comenzaba a ofrecer resistencia.

El marciano fue testigo de las múltiples heridas que abrió en ella y comenzó a ser presa de la ira.

La vio resistir, pelear, defenderse con uñas y dientes y finalmente, llorar y suplicar piedad. La escena final de su encuentro describía a Carter empuñando un puñal y enterrándolo en su pecho.

—¡NO!—El marciano mostró esa escena fatal a sus amigos, a medida que salía de la mente del arqueólogo y concedía que su nave se estrellara.

Flash entró en estado de Shock, eso le valió dos centésimas de segundo hasta que Batman argumentó que existía la posibilidad de aún hallarla con vida.

—Una herida de esa envergadura, sin retirar el puñal tomaría alrededor de dos horas y media para…

—¡No me digas lo que yo también sé, murciélago!—El pelirrojo desapareció en dirección del Desierto, a medida que lo hacía J'on le mostraba cómo entrar en la cámara, basado en los recuerdos de Carter.

La nave Tanagariana no explotó al caer, porque Linterna Verde no dejó que lo hiciera. Sería demasiado sencillo, dejar que muriera sin ser enjuiciado.

El Hombre Halcón descendió del vehículo con toda la locura impresa en su estampa. Activo las defensas de la nave para entretener al resto de comensales y dirigió sus ataques única y exclusivamente a John.

—¡Siempre tienes que ser tú!—gritó con el hacha en alto, Linterna utilizó su anillo para armarse con una espada y arremetió por igual.

—¡Y tú! ¿Cómo puedes amarla y estar dispuesto a asesinarla?—cuestionó con furia, creando un campo de fuerza al rededor de su cuerpo que bloqueaba los impactos del arma y le concedía una armadura perfecta.

Carter se apartó lo mínimo, ambos estaban flotando a considerable distancia de la nave y del resto.

—¿Me reclamas a mi? ¿Tú que la matas día con día, durmiendo con otra y no con ella? ¿Crees que eres mejor hombre que yo? ¡Te equivocas! Eres peor, porque la haces vivir a la sombra de tu desprecio.

—¡Yo no…!—la declaración del Hombre Halcón hizo surgir un halo de duda en su interior. _¿Y si era cierto que la destruía mientras trataba de evitar, convertirse en un esclavo del destino?_ — Carter aprovechó su vacilación y lo agredió de nuevo, comenzó a alardear sobre la experiencia de dormir con ella.

Someterla, besarla, vejarla...

.

.

.

Flash abrió la cámara siguiendo las instrucciones del Detective Marciano, nada del otro mundo, sólo una serie de acertijos de los que había pasado completamente porque no sabía que era eso lo que estaba buscando.

Encontró a su hermana tendida en un altar, sobre un montón de telas blancas cubiertas de sangre, el puñal era dorado, decorado con grabados y estaba rodeado con la mano diestra de Shayera.

—¡NO!

—Flash, no pierdas la calma.—ordenó Batman, esquivando nuevos ataques de la nave Tanagariana.

—Sigue hablando Murciélago, ¿Qué hago?

—¿No tenías instrucción médica y forense?

—¿No perdiste a tus padres en un inmenso charco de sangre?—Batman bufó y lo maldijo para sus adentros. Suponía que la impresión de ver a Shayera en ese estado había borrado toda la información útil del cerebro de Flash, aún así, era el único que estaba con ella y que la podía ayudar.

—Eres el hombre más veloz del mundo, ¿cierto? Puedes pensar y reaccionar más rápido que todos nosotros juntos. Lo que tienes que hacer es limpiar, suturar la herida y llevarla a la Unidad Médica más próxima que…

—La tecnología Atlante es superior a la Terrestre.—interrumpió Arthur. —En una de nuestras cámaras médicas podrán atenderla de manera inmediata.

—La fisonomía Tanagariana no puede parecerse en nada a la Atlante.—refutó el Detective.

—¿Y supones que la Terrestre, sí? Ustedes, ya tuvieron su oportunidad de mantenerla a salvo y fallaron. Flash, te voy a esperar en las siguientes coordenadas, tráela lo más pronto posible, voy a avisar de que preparen una sala para ella. Su tipo de sangre ya está registrado en nuestros archivos.

—¿Y eso por qué?—demandó saber el murciélago, mientras Flash atendía las heridas de su Chica Halcón.

—¿Nunca la dejaron contar su versión de la historia, cierto?

—¿Perdón?—Batman y Aquaman se habían separado del resto. Superman estaba en el aire junto a Linterna, intentando evitar que entre él y Hombre Halcón se destruyeran. Mujer Maravilla y Detective Marciano perforaron la nave, arrancaron los cañones que despedían rayos fulminantes y la condenada cosa estaba a poco de ser reducida a nada.

—Ella acudió a mi poco después de nuestro encuentro con Destino, la muerte de Grondy aún causaba estragos en su mente y la razón fundamental de eso, era que no quería ver a más gente morir.

Le pregunté por qué lo decía. Sabía que Tanagar es un planeta belicoso, pero jamás imaginé que lo que torturaba su mente, era el haber visto a todos sus seres queridos morir a manos de cazadores Gordanianos.

Me habló de su identidad secreta, del ejército que en algún momento vendría por ella. Su estadía en la Tierra era una mentira, una máscara para la que se creyó preparada, pero obviamente…

—No contó, con que llegaría a sentir afecto por nosotros.—ultimó Batman. —Arthur asintió y continuó.

—Hay una razón por la que los Atlantes no nos vimos afectados por la invasión Tanagariana. Nosotros éramos su ejército de salvación.

—¿Disculpa?

—Cómo lo oyes, si Shayera no se hubiera decidido por ustedes, mi ejercito y yo saldríamos de los mares para liberarlos y entre todos exterminarlos. Me confió su vida. Y naturalmente, yo le confié la mía. Mi unidad médica está más que capacitada para atenderla y si ya no tienes mas quejas, debo ir a auxiliar a una amiga.

Batman lo dejó partir, ligeramente turbado por la revelación. En el cielo la pelea entre Linterna y Hombre Halcón seguía, mediada ahora por la guerrera Amazona y el Kriptoniano.

—¡Linterna, basta! Somos la Liga de la Justicia, no la Liga de los Asesinos.

—Déjame llamar a uno y con gusto termino.—respondió John a las palabras de Clark.

Diana rodó los ojos, los hombres eran tan complicados. Tomó su lazo y con un movimiento eficaz inmovilizó al Halcón que comenzó a retorcerse y vociferar necedades.

—¡Libérame, Bruja!

—¡No, hasta que me digas por qué lo hiciste!

—Ella lo llamó a él…—escupió Carter con veneno. —¡Y si no va a ser mía, entonces no será de nadie!—Diana volvió a presionar el látigo, haciendo que el hombre escupiera gruesas líneas de sangre.

—¿De eso se trata tu supuesto amor?—inquirió la Amazona, recordando cómo es que su padre, había intentado asesinar a su madre. Carter comenzó a reír, sin lugar a dudas, presa ya de la locura.

—¿No lo entiendes? ¡Juntos en la vida y también en la muerte! Los tres, renacimos para repetir esto y ya que la hemos perdido…

—¡No estés tan seguro de eso!—interrumpió Flash, que venía llegando con las ropas ligeramente impregnadas de sangre.

—¿Ella está bien?—inquirió, Linterna, sin quitar la vista del Halcón.

—Aquaman la colocó en una especie de cápsula, le colocó electrodos y demás cosas futuristas. Dice que se pondrá bien. Su fisonomía la ayuda a recuperarse, rápidamente, pero sus alas…—Flash guardó silencio en ese momento y se tronó los nudillos, así como los huesos del cuello.

—¿Qué hay con sus alas?—preguntó Linterna, pero el chico no respondió.

—Diana, ¿qué tan fuerte puedes sostenerlo?

—Lo suficiente para…—ella no terminó de explicar. Flash golpeó al halcón en los brazos, en los mismos puntos dónde él había roto las alas de su hermana.

El hombre gritó de dolor y entonces Clark, Batman y J'on temieron que todos estuvieran a nada de perder el control.

—¡Ya fue suficiente!—ultimó Clark.

—Se trata de justicia, no de venganza—les recordó Batman. Y aunque todos lo sabían, debían admitir que se sentía realmente bien, golpear a esa clase de basura.

—Sigue vivo,—se defendió Flash.

—Algunas costillas rotas, posible pulmón perforado, pero respira.—reconoció Diana y miró retadora al Caballero de la Noche, pues sabía de primera mano, que él se tomaba aún más libertades con los bandidos de Ciudad Gótica.

—Lo llevaremos a prisión, será procesado y…—Carter volvió a reír, escupió un poco más de sangre y Linterna consideró golpear su cabeza con algo, para que de una vez se callara.

—¿Así que creen que han ganado? ¡Aún si sobrevive, el niño que lleve en su vientre, será mío!

Sus palabras horrorizaron a la Amazona que tiró de la cuerda hasta arrebatarle el sentido. Carter se desplomó en el piso como un bulto de carne pero vivo.

—¡Voy a matarlo!—sentenció John, iluminando su cuerpo con el anillo.

—No, no vas a hacerlo.—amenazó Superman, firme ante él.

—¡Ese hombre…!—comenzó a vociferar pero su amigo no cedió.

—Será procesado y encarcelado. Me encargaré personalmente o mejor dicho. Bruce, se encargará personalmente de que nunca jamás vuelva a ver la luz del día y que sea colocado en una prisión dónde traten especialmente "bien" a los que abusan de mujeres. ¿Eso está bien para ti?

—No del todo…—comentó resignado.

—Si lo asesinas, nada te hará regresar de ese abismo sin fin…—sentenció el murciélago y John tuvo que reconocer que tenía razón.

—Además, nosotros tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer.—comentó Flash, ofreciendo una mano a su amigo. —Ya lo oíste de ese demente, ella te llamó a ti.

—¿La hallaste consciente?

—Lo suficiente para que me reconociera y se sintiera aliviada.

—¿Sus alas?

—Se repondrán.—comentó Flash, intentando deshacerse de la imagen de su sueño. El vestido blanco, el columpio y la jaula...

—Vayan ustedes, nosotros nos encargaremos de esta escoria.—comentó Clark, para emprender el vuelo, junto con J'on y Diana. Batman pensó que tres serían multitud, pero la expresión de Stewart le hizo saber, que iba a necesitarlo para encontrar contrición.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Continuará..._


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

La recuperación fue lenta y es que si bien, su cuerpo sanaba a gran velocidad, sus alas y su mente, no.

Los médicos atlantes vendaron sus alas dobladas sobre la espalda, el dolor era casi nulo, pero aún así, resultaba complicado caminar con aquel peso muerto a cuestas.

Las pesadillas se volvieron materia constante, al igual que la falta de apetito o de afecto para sí misma. Se había negado a mirar su imagen refleja en cualquier objeto, no quería enfrentar la realidad, ni afrontar lo que Carter había hecho con su cuerpo.

Cuando despertaba a mitad de la noche, gritando y bañada en sudor, se tendía boca abajo y hundía el rostro en la almohada. Los sueños de antaño, las primeras visiones de ellos dos yaciendo juntos debieron ser una advertencia de esto, pero como la imbécil que era, no las reconoció.

Las asistentes médicas se habían acostumbrado a su pesar, había algunas que tenían por costumbre peinar sus cabellos para que no se formaran nudos, hasta la encantadora madrugada en que recordó la sensación de los dedos de Carter corriendo por ellos y tomó el primer objeto punzo cortante que encontró en el estante y los cortó hasta la altura de la barbilla. Quien la encontró en medio de su afán gritó escandalizada, los cabellos de fuego eterno, comparables con las flores de su planeta natal yacían por sobre la cama y algunos tramos del piso, asumió que debieron pensar que estaba tratando de quitarse la vida, pero ella había sido una Reina, Comandante de un ejército y también heroína.

No caería tan bajo, como para arrebatarse la vida.

—Hay personas que prefieren acudir a un lugar específico para hacer eso, ¿sabes?—comentó Arthur, cuando se enteró.

—¿Tienen salones de Belleza en la Atlántida?—respondió con sorna. Asumía que estaba al tanto de su situación pero que no había acudido a verla, porque ni siquiera el Rey de los mares, tiene el valor de ver a la ultima guerrera Tanagariana convertirse en nada.

—Los tenemos, no estás en una comuna de bárbaros, Shayera. Te recuerdo que nosotros, estamos muy por encima de la superficie.

—Pero a ras del suelo.—suspiró, dispuesta a volver a hundirse en su miseria, pero él no la dejó. Tenía poco tacto para las niñerías, eso lo sabía de sobra y estando en su casa, asumía que mucho más.

Derribó las mesas que tenía a un lado de la cama, arrancó las cortinas que cubrían su ventana y después, estuvo tentado a tomarla por una pierna y arrojarla al piso.

—¡¿Qué va a seguir a esto, Shayera Hol?!

—No entiendo tu pregunta.—respondió aireada, maldiciendo las vendas en sus alas, pues de poder extenderlas, ya estaría en una posición erecta y no doblada sobre la maldita cama.

—Me refiero a que si vas a ocupar mi casa para asesinarte, por lo menos uses la herramienta apropiada.—Arthur se quitó la lanza que estaba empotrada en el muñón de su brazo, la levantó con la mano sana y la ofreció a ella.

Shayera se incorporó. Las ropas que le dieron constaban de un sencillo camisón blanco, la prenda estaba abierta por la espalda, para conferir libertad a sus alas por lo que apenas si se sostenía por unos cuantos listones a la altura de su cuello, busto y cintura. Arthur no se impresionaría por la visión de su cuerpo desnudo, de eso ya había tenido una buena vista cuando la llevaron apuñalada y sangrante, envuelta en nada más que una maldita sábana.

Ella lo destruyó con la mirada y podría decir que vio algo de satisfacción en la de él, habló de manera directa, sin delicadeza.

—¿Crees que intento arrebatarme la vida?

—Creo que intentas huir de ti misma.

—De lo que me hicieron.

—Error. —respondió el Atlante, levantando la mirada. Altivo, desafiante, ella se movía como la guerrera que era, con el arma que le ofreció en el interior de la mano diestra.

—Continúa.—demandó, al encontrar la posición que quería. Sus alas al fin se movían, no de manera libre, pero al menos ya no parecían un par de apéndices muertos. Arthur encontró su propia posición defensiva y respondió.

—Dices que esto te lo hizo Carter, pero en realidad te lo hiciste tú.

—¿Qué…?

—Cuando te encontré en la costa ya tenías una pequeña grieta: tu mente se encontraba dispersa y tu corazón herido. Entiendo que el hombre que quieres te desairó, traicionó tus afectos y se entregó a un nuevo amor y que quizás por venganza o duelo, tú concediste que aquel que dijo ser tu alma gemela llegara tan lejos.

—¡¿Que yo lo permití?! ¡TÚ CREES QUE YO QUERÍA QUE ME SUCEDIERA ESTO!—respondió con rabia, lanzando el primer ataque, usando la lanza como puñal. Arthur esquivó su estocada y respondió con una patada que la mandó de cara al suelo.

—LO QUERÍAS. ¡Eres tan miserable y patética ahora, como cuando dejaste la Liga de la Justicia!

—¡MIENTES!—gritó levantándose del piso y arremetiendo una segunda vez. Arthur gustaba del fuego en su mirada. Era una buena señal de que la guerrera que era, la persona indómita que era, seguía viviendo en su fuero interno.

—Te sentías rota, usada y desechada. ¡LEVANTA LA CARA Y ESE PATÉTICO CUERPO Y DIME QUE NO ES CIERTO! —ella se aferró a la lanza, lastimando sus dedos, se incorporó una tercera vez con la prenda de vestir a nada de abandonar su cuerpo, se sostenía en su sitio a fuerza de voluntad al igual que toda ella.

Gruñó con furia y preparó otro ataque. _—¿Que si se había sentido rota?—_ ¡Claro que si!, desde que Rhod descendió de la nave y se postró ante ella. Sus sueños rotos, su relación con John, la familia que apenas había conseguido. _—¿Usada?—_ ¡Por supuesto!, tanto por su gente como por la Liga de la Justicia. Ella se convirtió en el Chivo expiatorio de todo lo que estuvo mal en el mundo: guerras civiles, narcotráfico, terrorismo. ¡Todos eran consecuencia de la invasión Tanagariana! _—¿Desechada?—_ Bueno, cuando dejó la Liga y nadie, en ningún momento, con excepción de Destino y Arthur se ofrecieron a darle una mano, exactamente así fue como se sintió.

Quería desaparecer, destruirse, convertirse en otra, pero como señaló anteriormente, su orgullo no le permitía fallecer.

Asestó al fin un golpe que le marcó la cara. Arthur resultó ser más pérfido de lo esperado y con el muñón le arrebató el instrumentó y con la otra mano la tomó por el cuello. Ella siseó de dolor, las vendas de las alas la estaban matando, la herida en el pecho ya había sanado, sólo dejó una horrible cicatriz que le recordaría por siempre, las consecuencias de creer que un ser _—Destructor como ella_ —, podría merecer amor.

—Responde.—demandó el Rey de los mares.—ella carraspeó, rechinando los dientes hasta que le dolieron. No quería decirlo, pero aquel ya le estaba cortando la respiración y sabía que no se detendría hasta obtener lo que quería.

—¡Está bien!

—No te escucho, basura Tanagariana.

—¡LO QUERÍA! ¡QUERÍA MORIR!—al gritar esto ultimo Arthur la soltó dejando que se sostuviera sobre sus pies desnudos. El largo de sus piernas era corto, pero las mismas seguían siendo bien torneadas y definidas, él no se permitió distraerse con eso, ni evocar el resto de curvas que constituían su escultural figura. Al contrario, espetó.—Entonces te felicito. Oficialmente, estuviste muerta por dos minutos y medio. Llevas aquí cerca de tres meses y si crees que soy tan estúpido como para no saber lo que te tortura día y noche, entonces mujer, de verdad que creo que vives en un sueño. —Shayera bufó, tragándose las lágrimas y el temor que la carcomía por dentro. Arthur sabía que se estaba pasando de listo, que su Reina se lo recriminaría y quizás hasta él mismo, pero no podía dejarla así.

—Un fruto, temes que la unión forzada con ese bruto haya concebido un niño y por eso no has querido que nadie, ni siquiera Flash, venga a darte un poco de consuelo.—ella asintió y se derrumbó al piso, abrazándose a sí misma, él recogió su lanza, la colocó en el muñón y se aproximó a ella, cortó las vendas que aprisionaban sus alas.

La recuperación de su cuerpo —como señaló antes— se suscitó en el pasar de unas semanas, las alas tardarían meses pero por su comportamiento, las asistentes y los médicos no podían determinar si es que ya había sucedido.

La paciente se negaba a salir de la cama y a que hicieran otra cosa, que no fuera cambiar las vendas viejas por unas nuevas. No había querido extender sus alas por temor a que no funcionara y pensar en volar, le arrancaba arcadas de dolor y es que dicen por ahí, _que si quieres ver a un ave quitarse la vida, le cortes las alas._

Arthur retiró las ultimas vendas, mientras Shayera se ahogaba en un silencioso llanto, sabía que era orgullosa, tanto como él mismo y que no se permitía llorar en presencia de nadie, pero había estado reteniendo toda esa ira y sufrimiento por tanto tiempo que algunas veces creía que se ahogaría en ella, cuando estuvo libre contempló sus alas, naciendo sobre su cintura breve y los delicados hombros, quiso tocarlas, pero recordó las advertencias de Wally.

—Fruto o no, tú eres un ser independiente Shayera Hol. Debes decidir si vas a seguir adelante o quedarte ahí. Si te decides por lo segundo, al menos ten la decencia, de morir en tu propio hogar.

—¿Y dónde sería eso?—respondió sin mirarlo a los ojos. Desnuda ante él, no tanto por la ausencia de prendas, sino porque lo fragmentado de su alma, el Rey le concedió privacidad, girando en redondo y arrojándole una túnica verde que le ceñiría cual vestido.

—Donde creas que tu espíritu puede sentirse libre…

Arthur se marchó dejándola sola, ella se ajustó el vestido, movió sus alas, se cubrió con ellas, las sintió fuertes y livianas, extrañaba tanto volar, que probó hacerlo en ese reducido espacio.

Los halcones no se levantan de sus cenizas como harían los fénix, pero aquellos que la vieron extender sus alas por todo lo largo y ancho del área médica de la Atlántida, habrían jurado que la vieron arder.

Shayera abandonó los mares esa misma tarde, dándole las gracias a Arthur y negándose a que le efectuaran un ultrasonido. Esa tecnología no existía en Tanagar, ellos aceptaban sus cartas, si el niño crecía en su vientre, entonces que así fuera.

.

.

.

De regreso en la Atalaya, los héroes llevaban cinco meses de vida sumamente intranquila, Wally iba y venía por todos lados, recriminándose el no haberla encontrado en su primer búsqueda. De haber descifrado los jeroglíficos y descubierto la cámara del sarcófago, él quizás…quizás…

J'on se había prestado para escuchar su historia, el velocista describió la escena: La inmensa bóveda abstraída en el tiempo, con las pinturas que parecían hablar de ella, es decir. En todas había una mujer alada, acompañada de su consorte y hasta el mismo mazo, enlazando sus manos, luego de ver eso, encontró el altar, las telas blancas, impregnadas de sangre, como un montón de porquería y en medio de ellas, la guerrera Tanagariana.

Su mejor amiga, casi una hermana. Él se quedó helado, sintió la sangre congelarse en el interior de sus venas y la imagen grabarse a fuego lento en su mente.

"…Shay estaba ahí, los cabellos enmarañados, el cuerpo maltratado, había golpes cubriendo su rostro, sangre manchando sus labios, los mismos bajaban por el largo de sus brazos, el pecho expuesto, intenté no mirar, concederle intimidad por respeto, por que todos sabemos que si alguien fue reservado en cuanto a su identidad o su cuerpo esa era Shayera, pero no había otro sitio al cual yo pudiera mirar. El puñal estaba enterrado debajo del busto, en la parte media del tórax, había perforado órganos internos, aunque no tengo ni la más puñetera idea de si la constitución física de los Tanagarianos es idéntica a la de los humanos, pero la herida sangraba, debajo del puñal que ella sostenía, para mantenerlo en su sitio y no desangrarse más, o para enterrarlo hasta el fondo y terminar ya.

Llamé al murciélago, Bats es el tipo más frío, calculador e impresionante que jamás conoceré, me dijo que hacer, sin vacilar: _atiende la herida, llévala a una unidad médica_ …y ahí es donde entró el Rey de los mares. Arthur es, frívolo, intimidante, honestamente no es santo de mi devoción, pero el muy maldito sabe ser leal y de alguna manera congració con Shayera, no lo pensé dos veces antes de llevarla con él. Trabajé la herida, retiré el puñal, mi hermana siseó de dolor, yo me disculpé por todo, por estar viendo su cuerpo roto, por no encontrarla a tiempo, por dejarla salir con Carter, por no haber golpeado a Linterna, cuando todos sabíamos que su relación con Mori era una fachada, un pretexto para superar el dolor, como sea, ella abrió los labios, sucios, secos, agrietados, expelió un poco de aire y yo pensé que ese aire era su ultimo aliento.

Me llamó, J'on.

Mi Shayera, nuestra Chica Halcón, me llamó. Susurró mi nombre y después dibujó un amago de sonrisa.

Yo me apresuré a cerrar la herida, vendé su pecho y volví a envolverla en la sábana. "estarás bien, estarás bien"

 **—¿Por qué no eres tú?—** comentó a media voz, cuando estaba en mis brazos y yo atravesaba el globo terráqueo a fin de llevarla a la Atlántida.

—¿Por qué no soy quien? ¿John?

—El amor de mi vida…—respondió y estuve a punto de hacernos caer, ella sonrió más y presionó mi brazo con sus débiles fuerzas. Era una broma, para relajarme, viejo. ¡Ella se estaba muriendo y era a mi al que confortaba!

Me rompí J'on, pero no podía demostrarlo. ¡No puedo demostrarlo! Tengo que estar entero, por ella, _por ambos…"_

J'on terminó la sesión de terapia en ese momento, lo que Wally West no dijo pero que recogió de su memoria como forense, era la certeza de que Shayera Hol había sido abusada y que de ese encuentro se formaría un niño.

Carter Hall lo había enunciado a su vez y aunque todos ellos enloquecieron a su muy personal forma, hasta ahora no habían podido verla.

.

.

.

Batman envió al Hombre Halcón a la celda más recóndita, oscura y maldita de Sin City para que los peores villanos; la infame escoria de los Estados Unidos y el mundo hicieran con él lo que quisieran, pero tras el tercer mes sin noticias suyas, se internó el mismo y con la bendición de Diana, se encargó de romperle el alma entera.

Superman se había vuelto especialmente estricto con los nuevos reclutas, muchos habían desertado en el proceso de selección, daba la impresión de que el hombre de acero quería volver a cerrar su círculo y como negarlo.

John había sido rechazado infinidad de veces por la guardia de Arthur, le daban noticias breves sobre su condición física y emocional, nada profundo: "La Tanagariana se sigue negando a recibir visitas" "Padece terror nocturno" "Apenas si toma alimento" "Cortó sus cabellos con un escalpelo"

Él estuvo tentado a iniciar una guerra con tal de llegar hasta ella pero al parecer, luego de cuatro meses, eso ya no fue necesario.

Arthur lo dejó entrar al Palacio y tener una audiencia con él, Linterna se impresionó por el acto, pensó que por fin se había recuperado o que en su defecto…su tortura, ya había terminado.

—Gracias por concederme una audiencia, su majestad.

—Te lo has ganado por ser tan persistente, John Stewart

—¿Significa que puedo pasar a verla?

—Puedes, si es que ella quiere que la veas.

—¿Qué se supone que…?—Linterna no terminó su discurso, Arthur se levantó de su trono, llamó a uno de sus vasallos y éste le entregó un guardapelo. El Rey se lo ofreció a John.

—¿Sabes cual es el significado de estos objetos?—el arquitecto negó, el atlante prosiguió.

—Los marineros los usaban para recordar a sus amados cuando pretendían perderse por meses enteros en alta mar. Una fotografía y un fragmento de cabello. Yo no tengo lo primero, pero te ofrezco lo segundo.

John analizó la pieza, era un óvalo de bronce con una flor grabada en la parte externa, al abrirlo encontró un mechón de cabello rojo como el fuego. Los peores temores se hicieron presentes, todas las fatalidades que culminaban con el cuerpo ansiado en el interior de una tumba.

—No está muerta.—Aclaró de inmediato. —Sigue siendo la guerrera más sorprendente que he conocido y no lo digo por su fortaleza física, sino por su coraje. Se ha levantado de escombros y por lo tanto ya no se encuentra aquí.

Puedo decirte donde está, pero antes de eso, necesito que te embarques tú mismo en el mar. Como esos cientos de hombres y mujeres que perecieron en sus aguas en busca de tierras y significados, tú John Stewart debes encontrar qué es lo que quieres.

—Eso ya lo sé, la quiero a ella.

—¿Y al hijo del hombre que la forzó?—Arthur ya no agregó nada más, volvió a ocupar su lugar en el trono y a atender los asuntos de estado, Linterna se quedó donde estaba, sobre la alfombra roja, sosteniendo una diminuta joya que no tenía rostro, sólo recuerdo.

.

.

.

—No lo entiendo…—comentó el azorado hombre, mirando a su único confidente y amigo en esta caótica guerra.

—Es demasiado sencillo, Linterna.—respondió Batman, desprendiéndose de su máscara, capa y armadura. Estaba a nada de tomar una ducha en el gimnasio de la Atalaya cuando el moreno lo interceptó.

—¿Y entonces, qué hay con lo que vimos en el futuro?—Batman lo pasó de largo con una toalla blanca a la altura de los hombros y los bóxers aún ceñidos, entró en la ducha y desde ahí respondió.

—Lo que vimos fue a un guerrero que se unió a nuestra causa.

—Él me llamó padre, dijo que era mi hijo, mío y de Shayera.

—Padre no es solo el que engendra.—respondió escueto. —Y si no te molesta, quisiera disfrutar por lo menos de diez minutos de intimidad.

—Es que yo…

—Esto no es el ejército, las duchas no son compartidas y lo que te ofreció Arthur me parece de lo más lógico. Todos necesitamos saber qué es lo que queremos en nuestra vida.

—¿Hablas del pasado al que te aferras?¿O del futuro que me aterra?

—Hablo de que quiero disfrutar una maldita ducha, antes de salir con Diana.

—Lo lamento.

—Has lamentado demasiado en un corto periodo de tiempo, mi sugerencia sigue siendo la misma. Si la quieres en tu vida, has tu movimiento ahora o la perderás para siempre.

.

.

.

Flash corría bajo la lluvia para intentar aclarar sus ideas, después de treinta noches más de angustia, Arthur por fin le dijo donde encontrarla, además de eso desveló, sus sospechas sobre Carter Hall.

 _"…La citó en Ciudad Costera. Desde que la encontré ahí me pareció sospechoso, como si supiera que es ahí donde se sentía segura, dónde encontró un lugar para sí misma. El hogar que por cinco años le fue negado, sin familia, amistades._

 _Nada, hasta que los recuperó a ustedes…"_

Corrió hasta llegar al lugar indicado: Un hotel de cinco estrellas, bastante alejado del resto, pero lo suficientemente cerca del mar y la arena, pensó en que decirle: volver a pedir perdón, sostenerla en sus brazos, jurarle por todo lo maldito y bendito que él la cuidaría _y a su hijo_.

Se detuvo a dos metros de alcanzar la puerta, dio la vuelta y corrió de nuevo. **_"¿Por qué no eres tú?"_** sus palabras resonando en el interior de su cabeza.

Era una broma, él sabía que era una broma, pero aún así, tenía la imperiosa necesidad de que fuera cierto. Si las sospechas de Arthur eran verdaderas, el único lugar donde se sentía segura estaba comprometido y siendo así…

Dejó de pensar, se armó de valor y entró en el hotel, los Atlantes lo reconocieron, bajaron sus armas y le indicaron el camino al pent-house.

—Puede que la Tanagariana esté actuando algo extraño.

—¿Extraño, cómo?

—Mejor lo ves por ti mismo.

.

.

.

Ciudad Costera era como un fantasma para ella, el epítome de su caída como mujer y guerrera. Jamás volvería a creer en el amor o escuchar historias sobre vidas pasadas y futuras.

—Ahora solo seremos nosotros… _si es que decides venir al mundo, Rex_. —comentó a la nada acariciando su vientre abultado, acto seguido encendió el reproductor de música y comenzó a relajar su cuerpo.

La intérprete de la canción parecía haber sufrido lo mismo que ella, las notas que entonaba eran graves y gruesas, dolorosas e intensas y la lluvia del exterior encumbraba a lo alto, sofocando su llanto y enterrando el pasado.

Bailó y cantó sin advertir la presencia de Wally, hasta quedar satisfecha, hasta vaciar el recuerdo que no mata pero envenena.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Yo, he estado aquí antes,  
_** ** _lo puedo ver con los ojos cerrados,  
_** ** _sombras que se parecen a la sangre._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Muertos que aparecen en mi mente._**

 ** _._**

 ** _El miedo que tengo en la cabeza,  
_** ** _vive en el espejo._**

 ** _._**

 ** _¿Por qué no me dejas salir?  
_** ** _¿Hacer el mal te excita?  
_** ** _¿No has tenido suficiente?  
_** ** _Creo que has perdido el control._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Justo cuando pienso que estoy bien,  
_** ** _Las sombras me rodean._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Todo lo monstruoso que eres  
_** ** _Puedo sentirlo en mi piel._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Déjame salir, déjame salir_**

 ** _Déjame salir, déjame salir_**

 ** _Déjame salir, déjame salir_**

 ** _Déjame salir, déjame salir_**

 ** _._**

 ** _No más,  
_** ** _estoy vencida,_**

 ** _Tú ganas,  
_** ** _estoy muerta._**

 ** _Lo siento,  
¿¡Lo sientes!?_**

 ** _¡No, eso es una mentira!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Se acabó,_**

 ** _Nada de lo que dejaste aquí queda vivo._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Déjame salir, déjame salir_**

 ** _Déjame salir, déjame salir_**

 ** _Déjame salir, déjame salir_**

 ** _Déjame salir, déjame salir_**

 ** _._**

 _._

 _._

Describió una última vuelta, abrió los ojos y quedó de frente a Wally, el velocista parecía un espejismo, demasiado pálido, temeroso y delgado, ella sonrió con los ojos, sus labios solo se abrieron para pronunciar una única frase.

—¿Eres tú?—él la miró a los ojos, el mismo color verde, como las piedras malditas o las gemas egipcias. Lucía fuerte, ardiente, toda ella despedía una energía que debía provenir del embarazo. Sonrió a su vez, usando sus labios y silbó.

—Shay, estás…

—¿Diferente?

—Iba a decir ardiente, —respondió con sorna, compartiendo esa camaradería que desde siempre había existido entre los dos.

—Y tu te ves horroroso.

—Gracias, a los chicos nos gusta escuchar eso…—ambos rompieron en carcajadas. No hacía mucho habían tenido esa misma conversación pero a la inversa.

La pelirroja llevaba un top deportivo color negro y un pantalón corto con cintura elástica que pasaba por debajo del vientre del mismo color, sobre la piel morena podía verse la marca del puñal, justo por debajo del busto y más abajo…

—¿Qué significan esos…?—preguntó al ver las formas que había dibujado sobre su hijo.

—Son inscripciones Tanagarianas para la protección de un ser amado.

—¿No son permanentes, cierto?—Shayera sonrió, acercándose a una mesa de donde tomó un bote de pintura color terracota.

—Quítate la máscara, Wally

—¿No vas a echarme una maldición, cierto?—ella negó con el rostro, colocándose frente a él. Aún llevaba los cabellos cortos, se había negado a dejarlos crecer, y además de la herida en su pecho, había otras marcas, que no habían querido desaparecer.

Destino le dijo que se irían cuando sanara su mente, y por eso comenzó a relajarse y explayarse con la música. Hundió los dedos en la pintura, Wally cerró los ojos, ella sonrió con malicia.

—No voy a maldecirte, ni tampoco a besarte, así que ya puedes sentirte tranquilo.—West dejó escapar el aire de los pulmones, ella le dibujó algunos símbolos en la frente, las mejillas y el cuello.

—Busqué a Destino cuando mi estado de gestación resultó evidente. Me invitó a volver a su hogar, Inza estaba más que dispuesta a cuidarme, pero como habrás de imaginar, una parte de mi se cansó de que todos quisieran cuidarme. Así que en lugar de eso, me enseñó a meditar para olvidar lo vivido…

—Pero tú tampoco, quisiste olvidar.—apuntó Wally, Shayera asintió, mirándolo a los ojos y continuó.

—Los Tanagarianos somos guerreros natos. Las cicatrices son evidencia de nuestro coraje y valía. Lo que me pasó, lo creas o no, también sirvió para mitigar otra parte de dolor.

—¿Como es eso?—inquirió ahora que Shayera apagaba la música y ambos se sentaban en uno de los sillones blancos de la sala.

—Tras la invasión, ustedes me hicieron sentir como si estuviera maldita, odie lo que era, la raza de la que descendía, el mundo en que vivía. Lo odie todo pues creí en sus palabras, cuando dijeron que los Tanagarianos éramos la peor raza en el universo.

Pero esto, Wally —comentó extendiendo sus alas, que tras su recuperación se habían teñido de gris, y no eran más blancas. —me lo hizo un humano.

—Shay...

—Sé que hubo bajas humanas durante la invasión, pero ninguna fue producto de la tortura. Rhod era un dictador, eso lo admito pero aborrecía la idea de tratar a alguien como los Gordanianos hicieron con nuestro pueblo.

Él era igual a mi.

—¡Eso no es cierto!

—Golpeaba primero y preguntaba después, si iba a asesinar a alguien, procuraba hacerlo de un solo movimiento. Jamás torturaría por placer o es que a caso ¿los torturó a ustedes?—Flash negó con el rostro.

—Tu ex, nos arrojó en una celda donde nos alimentaron de vez en cuando y hasta atendieron nuestras necesidades fisiológicas, de hecho, fue por eso que logramos escapar.

Diana le dijo a uno de los guardias que tú te molestarías si no le daba de comer en la boca y el imbécil lo hizo, por respeto a ti.

—Y luego yo los destruí, por amor a ustedes…—respondió fríamente, sin mirarlo a los ojos, levantando el rostro como si debiera afrontar de frente el peso de sus pecados, y seguramente eso es lo que hacía.

—¿Volverías a hacerlo?—preguntó temeroso de que la respuesta fuera negativa. Shayera apretó su mano y respondió.

—La meditación que aprendí de Destino, me ayudó a conectarme conmigo misma, no la Chica Halcón, ni la Reina Chay-Ara, sino Shayera Hol. La niña Tanagariana que perdió a sus padres en una cruel batalla y se unió a las filas guerreras, antes de comprender que no estaba destinada a la grandeza.

—No entiendo...

—Es sencillo, todos tenemos un Destino, una historia escrita. Y la mía decía que yo debía ser Sacerdotisa, mi madre y la madre de su madre lo fueron. Pero yo ardí en deseos de cobrar venganza desde temprana edad y mi destino, quedó maldito.

Me convertí en destrucción, en lugar de salvación. Y por tanto es lógico pensar que todo lo que toco, se contamina y perece.

—¡Eso es lo más estúpido que…!—ella lo hizo callar colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.

—Se lo expresé a Inza, tiempo atrás. Todo lo que intento proteger causa destrucción y muerte. Sólo mírate. Estás tan pálido y delgado, que creí que eras un fantasma.

—Eso es porque mi trabajo era protegerte, y yo…te fallé.

—Yo me fallé, tu me buscaste por todo el mundo.

—No lo suficientemente rápido.

—Claro que sí. Llegaste al tiempo justo, para salvarnos —y al decir esto, colocó una mano sobre la de Wally y la guió hasta su vientre.

—¿Que se siente?—preguntó interesado.

—Terror y después bendición.

—¿Significa que vas a tenerlo?

—En Tanagar, protegemos a los niños sin importar quienes hayan sido sus padres.

—En la Tierra también, pero a lo que me refiero es, a si ¿Vas a conservarlo?

—¿¡Es que ustedes tienen por costumbre regalar o asesinar a sus hijos!?—respondió molesta, mirando a su amigo como si estuviera loco.

—¡NO! Es solo que…—Wally se mordió los labios y se rascó la nuca, como buscando una explicación. Ella interpretó su lenguaje corporal, carraspeó furiosa y comentó.

—¿¡Crees que rechazaría a mi propio hijo por las circunstancias en que fue concebido!?—el pelirrojo no respondió a eso pero asintió con los ojos.

Ella iba a levantarse y echarlo a patadas por tan siquiera pensarlo, pero después recordó que Wally West también era humano y _ellos_ eran la raza más temible de todas las que había conocido.

 _Aman y odian con la misma pasión desbordante, se destruyen los unos a otros, aniquilan especies desmedidamente y en general deterioran su planeta, sólo porque pueden hacerlo._

Recuperó la calma y respondió con pausa. —Yo nunca lo dejaría, aún si aquella fuera mi naturaleza, ser madre te cambia. Lo único en lo que pienso es en protegerlo, olvidar el dolor, _dejarlo ir y desvanecerse_. —Wally sonrió como el futuro padrino que era y procedió con otra pregunta.

—¿Que hay con los símbolos y la danza?

—Esto es para protección de los seres amados.—confirmó señalando las runas que ahora decoraban buena parte de su cara. —Y esto…—comentó tomando a su amigo de la mano y llevándolo al centro de la sala que era como su salón de baile privado. —Es para relajación de la mente.—volvió a encender el reproductor cuyo contenido electrizante comenzó de lo más bajo a lo más alto.

Wally la miró de nuevo, contoneando su figura que lucía mucho más madura y rebosante de vida que antes, se movía con soltura, ondeando los cortos cabellos y moviendo la cadera, además de las alas al compás de la canción, se unió a ella, cerrando los ojos, _dejándolo ir y desvanecerse._

—¿Entonces, no estás molesta con todos nosotros?

—¿Por qué habría de estar molesta con todos ustedes?

—Porque no has querido vernos desde que te salvamos.

—No es que no quisiera verlos, mas bien no quería que me vieran.

—¿No es exactamente lo mismo?—preguntó con el corazón acelerado, más que cuando corría por todo el globo terráqueo de ida y vuelta.

Shayera era fuego y él era aire, era normal que uno de los dos consumiera al otro.

—No, porque yo estaba rota, perdida y no quería que nadie me viera, hasta que me encontré.

—¿Esta nueva diosa, sacada de una antigua religión eres tú?

—Yo, soy su mundo. —respondió acariciando a su hijo, que respondió con una patada. —Y también soy, en él.

Wally aceptó sus palabras, volviendo a cerrar los ojos y bailando al compás de la música que seguía, la lluvia ya se había disipado, al igual que su temor y su arrepentimiento.

—¿Arthur se lo dijo a todos?

—¿El dónde encontrarte? No, sólo me lo dijo a mi, porque temió que me volviera auto destructivo y loco.

—¿Más que de costumbre?

—Flecha Verde me acusó de querer hacerle un agujero al mundo.

—¿Qué me dices del resto?

—Bats y Diana, son la nueva pareja sensación del momento, J'on y Superman aterrorizan a todo el que pretenda unirse a nuestras filas y John, fue llamado por los Linternas para embarcarse en una pequeña misión suicida.

—¿Ha preguntado por mi?

—Shay, él vive por ti.

—¿Y me querrá así?

—Si no fueras prácticamente mi hermana, yo te querría para mi.

—¿De verdad y eso por qué?—cuestionó divertida. Deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de él, sus miradas se encontraban, sus alientos se mezclaban, Wally se sentía extraño, no sólo por su fuego, sino porque esto…era de lo más intenso.

.

.

.

—Luces radiante.—comentó Linterna Verde a la mujer que se postraba ante él.

—Y tú, como todo un cobarde.—respondió filosa. John aceptó sus palabras sin ofenderse o inmutarse. Si lo hiciera, jamás habría superado los entrenamientos con ella.

—Hemos terminado el trabajo hace días, de manera regular, estarías regresando a la Tierra sin avisar, pero hete aquí, buscándome a mi en el interior de un bar, como en los viejos tiempos.

—Jamás volverán esos tiempos, Katma

—Pero aún así estas aquí.

—Nunca dejaste de ser mi maestra.

—Y por la expresión de tu rostro, apostaré la siguiente ronda a que tiene que ver, con esa tal Chica Halcón.

—Su nombre es Shayera…

—¿Como las flores del infierno?

—¿Perdón?

—Investigué un poco de Tanagar por mi cuenta. Si lo que dices es cierto, su nombre proviene de una flor extinta de filamentos verdes y pétalos rojos…

—Como sus cabellos…—ultimó John, acariciando el guardapelo en el interior de su mano, Katma bebió su trago y apuró al mesero para que le trajera otro.

—Escúpelo ya, das tanta lástima que estoy dispuesta a dejarte inconsciente y arrastrarte a mi cama. —John casi se ahoga con su saliva al escucharla decir eso. La mujer le golpeó la espalda, para que terminara de toser y pidió otro trago.

Katma bebía como los marineros del puerto donde trabajó su abuelo, el recuerdo le sacó una sonrisa pero el presente se la arrebató.

—Es que simplemente, no lo comprendo. Se supone que teníamos un futuro escrito.

—También lo tendríamos nosotros, pero te fuiste.

—Tú me dejaste.

—Asumí que esperarías, de la misma forma en que ahora, asumes que ella te esperará.

—¿No es eso lo que hacen las almas gemelas?

—Las almas, si. Los destinos, no. Cada decisión que tomas transforma el futuro, John. Tú no quisiste ser un esclavo del tiempo, bien. Pero debes ser consciente de que esa reticencia pudo ser la que ocasionara todo esto.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Tu temor la contaminó a ella, la llevó a tomar decisiones estúpidas, quizá hasta aceptar a ese bruto.

—¡NO! ¡Jamás repitas eso!

—Lo hemos visto casi todo con el pasar de los años, John. Con la fuerza del anillo y viajando de un Universo a otro. Ya deberías saber, que a toda acción corresponde una reacción. Y si no te decides ahora, mucho me temo que terminarás solo. Katma besó sus labios para zanjar el asunto, bajó de su silla alta y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Por cierto, esta cosa en tu oído se ha estado moviendo desde hacía un rato en el interior de mi bolso…—Katma le lanzó su comunicador con la Atalaya, él no se percató del momento en que se lo quitó.

—Estás demasiado vulnerable y ebrio esta noche, sugiero que tomes una siesta antes de partir a cualquier encomienda. —él escuchó sus palabras, la vio contonear las caderas, junto a ese diminuto vestido que no dejaba absolutamente nada a la imaginación hasta que atravesó la puerta y después se ajustó el dispositivo y respondió.

—Aquí Linterna, ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Tomaste ya una decisión?—la voz de Batman sonaba desapasionada y directa. Él volvió a acariciar el guardapelo y asintió.

—Por supuesto que sí, regreso a casa. A recuperar mi futuro.

—Entonces, te veremos aquí.

.

.

.

—Pareces una hippie, sucia, drogadicta y loca.—declaró Aquaman, cuando él, junto al resto de fundadores de la Liga, se mostraron ante ella. Shayera sonrió, avanzando hacia él y respondió.

—Y tú pareces un viejo pez, barbón y gruñón.—lo abrazó, hasta donde su embarazo se lo permitía, Arthur correspondió el gesto y después, uno a uno lo hicieron.

Wally los había llamado a todos esa misma tarde. Quizás, si estaba ebria o quizás esta nueva Diosa, gustaba de tomar decisiones inmediatas y arriesgadas.

—Lamento mucho…—comenzó a disculparse, pero Diana la obligó a callar.

—Tú no tienes nada que lamentar, ni nosotros que disculpar. Los guerreros necesitan tiempo para sanar sus heridas, es un honor que tú lo hayas logrado y que nos permitas seguir a tu lado.

—¿Cuantos meses…?—preguntó J'on mirando su vientre.

—Debo estar entrando en el quinto.—respondió orgullosa.

—Si, eso lo sé, pero no me refería a eso. Las mujeres Marcianas, tienen una gestación de seis meses.

—Oh…

—¿No tienes ni idea?—preguntó Clark y la Tanagariana negó.

—Asumí que sería un parto normal, como los terrestres.

—A decir verdad, yo tampoco tengo idea de cual sea el ciclo de gestación de un kriptoniano.

—A mi me esculpió mi madre.—comentó Diana, a lo que Batman, fue el único que asintió.

—Los Atlantes tienen un periodo de gestación de once meses, nuestra piel es mucho más gruesa, además de las branquias, corazón y pulmones que no son como los de ustedes.

—Mera debió sufrir una tortura…—comentó Shayera.

—Era más bien lo contrario, siempre estaba cantando, hablándole al niño, haciendo planes para todo lo que aprendería y la gente que conocería.

—Si me permites, quizás yo pueda sondear su estado.—sugirió J'on, a lo que Shayera asintió.

—¿No vas a entrar en mi mente, cierto?

—No volveré a hacer una sola cosa que tú no consientas.

—Bien, porque no estoy preparada para enfrentar a los demonios que recién encerré.

Los ojos de J'on se iluminaron de rojo, colocó una mano sobre el vientre de la Tanagariana y en ese momento, llegó Linterna.

—¿Está sano?—preguntó ansiosa, cuando el marciano acabó.

—Lo está, su cuerpo se ha formado por completo, pero ahora lo que necesita es crecer. Sus órganos deben alcanzar el tamaño apropiado para valerse por si mismo.

—¿Es un varón?—preguntó John Stewart para sorpresa de todos.

Shayera intentó disimular sus sentimientos encontrados, pero no lo logró. Sus ojos se llenaron de llanto y sus piernas se doblaron, Wally corrió presuroso a ofrecerle una mano.

—¿Quieres conocer su sexo?—preguntó a Shayera, ella negó con el rostro y con la voz en un hilo respondió.

—No necesitas decirlo porque ya lo sé. Es un varón.—J'on asintió y el ambiente se volvió tenso.

—Quizás, nosotros…—comentó Clark a lo que varios asintieron.

—¡Hazla llorar de nuevo y te arrancaré el corazón con un arpón ballenero!—amenazó Arthur antes de salir por la puerta grande junto al resto.

—Lo que él dijo, pero sin arpón.—concluyó Wally West, que seguía luciendo sus tatuajes Tanagarianos.

Shayera se sentó en una silla del comedor transparente, envolvió su figura con sus alas grises y rompió en un silencioso llanto.

—Lo siento, yo no pretendí…—al escuchar que seguía llorando, John Stewart estuvo tentando a pedirle a Arthur que fuera por el arpón.

—No eres tú…es sólo que yo… no creí que vinieras.

—¿Y eso por qué?—preguntó acercándose a ella. Shayera sintió su calor y su pulso acelerarse por ese simple hecho.

—Porque ahora ya sabemos que ni yo fui tuya, ni este niño nuestro…—Shayera acarició su vientre, su hijo dejó de moverse. "No es tu culpa, cariño mío" "No lo es"

—Pero fuiste mía. Antes de la invasión, e inclusive antes de nuestro tiempo.

—John…

—Y él fue nuestro, en algún Universo o futuro alterno.

—No me interesan más esas historias. Y no permitiré que mi hijo viva angustiado por ellas.

—No pretendo que lo haga.

—¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?

—Porque viajé por el universo, me enfrenté a la basura intergaláctica de siempre, salvé vidas y procuré otras, compartí una bebida con mis viejos amigos e inclusive besé a una mujer hermosa. Y nada de eso se sintió bien, porque no estabas tú…

—¿Besaste a una mujer hermosa?

—Muchos en el bar dirían que lo es, pero no tenía la misma belleza que irradias tú.

—¿Te quieres poner romántico y lo primero que haces es confesar que has besado a otra?

—¿Te quieres poner firme y lo primero que haces es confesar que estás celosa?

—¡Yo no estoy….!—Shayera levantó el rostro, él aprovechó el movimiento para besarla.

—¡Suéltam…—él la tomó por la cintura, pegó su cuerpo al propio. Shayera recordó su sabor y todos los sentimientos que despertaba en su interior. Su bebé se mostró de acuerdo pues comenzó a moverse, emocionado.

—¡Au!—ella se dobló de dolor, John la soltó preocupado.

—¿Estás bien?

—Creo que alguien más está celoso o desea que vomite mi hígado para tener más espacio.—John sonrió, besándola de nuevo, colocando una mano sobre su cintura y la otra sobre su vientre, el bebé pateo y el sentimiento fue asombroso.

Batman tenía razón, padre no es solo el que engendra.

—Me encanta tu corte de cabello.

—Sigo odiando tu barba.

—También los signos tribales.

—Son símbolos de protección para la persona amada.

—¿Y se los pintaste a Wally por…?

—Porque después de ti y del bebé, él es mi chico preferido.

—Y tú la única mujer que amo.

—¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe?

—Hasta que mi próxima idiotez, nos separe.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CIUDAD DEL PECADO,  
TRES MESES DESPUÉS.

.

El problema con las prisiones, no es que no haya alimento, duchas y camas para cada uno de los reos, que las instalaciones pertenezcan a antiguos campos de concentración o que las medicinas que les suministran en realidad sean fármacos en prueba para el resto de la población común.

No; el problema con las prisiones es que los reos se conocen y reúnen en el interior de sus paredes, que comparten historias y se dividen en clanes y sectas, que el más poderoso sin importar el linaje o posición social, siempre dominará al más débil y que éste será el conejillo de indias, inclusive para los custodios que deberían impedir que se asesinen entre ellos.

Todo está permitido en el interior de esta piedra muerta.

La hora del ejercicio, es en realidad la hora del sacrificio.

Las apuestas se levantan, las rejas se abren, salen diez oponentes a uno y en un día bueno, regresan diez cuerpos para la morgue a cambio de uno. El nuevo rey de la cárcel es proclamado, todos los reos deben ofrecer pleitesía y la policía lo permite, porque controlar la población, también es parte del trabajo.

Esta noche tenemos a dos campeones en la arena, el primero de ellos es conocido por el nombre de "Lobo" mercenario intergaláctico que baja a la tierra para romper huesos como los Leviatanes.

El segundo, es un viejo conocido nuestro, alas artificiales, superioridad y demencia. Se ha mantenido de pie a fuerza de voluntad y deseos de venganza. Los que requisaron sus alas, se las devolvieron para poder meterlo en el juego, bastó con ver como le rompía la espalda a un par de viejos zorros para que aumentara el calor y el dinero corriera.

Así es, durante todos estos meses, nuestro antagonista ha sido presa de horribles designios. No solo los correspondientes a la lucha por la comida, sino los que le llevaron a padecer inenarrable tortura en la mesa de operaciones del Doctor que los internos comparan con Mengele.

Su sangre se mezcló con otra, su cuerpo se expuso a injertos y también experimentos, los alcances de su poder actual aún le eran desconocidos, pero estaba a nada de probar, no solo su valía, sino su escaza fortuna.

—Lindas alas, —comentó Lobo. —me recuerdan a alguien, una chica bonita que me negó una cita.

—¿Shayera Hol?

—No me dijo su nombre, cuando la invité a subirse a mis piernas, respondía al nombre de Chica Halcón.

—Esa ramera.

—Lo mismo pensé, pero golpea duro.

—Sin el mazo, no es nada.

—Suena a que la conoces bien…—respondió relamiendo sus labios.

—La conozco a detalle, de hecho ella tiene algo que es mío.

—¿Y qué podría ser eso?—inquirió levantando los puños, dispuesto a sacarle la espina dorsal por la boca.

—Mi hijo.

Los reos vitorearon para que la pelea final se iniciara, les arrojaron toda suerte de objetos varios, incluyendo palancas de acero, sillas, martillos y hachas. Carter Hall tomó un hacha, Lobo se bastaba con sus puños, estudiaba a su oponente.

Un simple humano pero modificado y rodeado de una oscuridad que hasta a él, le parecía extrema.

—¿Hmmm…un hijo? No eras tú el que estaba con ella cuando la abordé.

—¿Y quién, si?

—Sujeto de pocas palabras, piel morena, traje reluciente y un estúpido anillo verde.

Carter reaccionó a esto, lanzando el primer ataque. La audiencia estalló en vítores, todos aclamaban a Lobo y es que ya lo habían visto tomar a un reo por la cabeza, presionar la superficie y partirla en dos como una Sandía.

Hombre Halcón lo golpeó en el pecho, su adversario sólo rió.

—¿Lo conoces, cierto? ¿También a toda la Liga?

—¡QUÉ SI LO HAGO! —embistió de nuevo, usando sus alas como afiladas navajas, cortaron la piel de Lobo, pero de manera general no lo dañaron. —él se curaba a sí mismo a una velocidad asombrosa—.

—¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Esto es grandioso! Ellos me deben una, con el Súper y el Marciano no puedo acercarme demasiado, además de que me encanta practicar mis movimientos aquí. Los guardias son buenos, me quedo con el 80% de las apuestas y en general, el negocio va bien.

—¡MÁTALO, LOBO!

—¡MÁTALO! ¡MÁTALO! ¡MÁTALO!

Carter se sintió incómodo, casi podía asegurar que había una apuesta por su cabeza, que alguien con la posición de Lex Luthor o Bruce Wayne, había pagado para que el mercenario intergaláctico, se hiciera cargo de él.

Lobo no hizo caso de las demandas, tenía mejores planes para su nuevo mejor y querido amigo.

—¡LO SIENTO, SEÑORES! —gritó extendiendo los brazos a lo alto. —El juego ha cambiado, verán. Soy un hombre nostálgico, todo eso de crecer sin un padre, me cala profundo y mi amigo alado, quiere visitar a su hembra y conocer a su hijo.

Todos abuchearon descontentos, pero Lobo cerró los puños y aporreó la pared hasta que la reventó.

—También va a hacerme un favor, ya que esté de paso.

—Lo que quieras…—confirmó Hall, ofreciendo una reverencia.

—Vas a enloquecer a la Liga de la Justicia y decirles que esto es por no dejarme pertenecer a sus filas. Dale uno bueno al maldito murciélago y al chico de rojo, rómpele las piernas.

Carter le juró que lo haría y para asegurar su palabra, le sugirió que lo viera por el noticiero.

—¡TRAIGAN UNA TELEVISIÓN A LA MALDITA ARENA Y UN ADVERSARIO QUE ODIE SU VIDA!

Eso fue lo último que escuchó Hall, antes de emprender el vuelo y desaparecer por los cielos.

.

.

.

John comenzó a vivir con Shayera en el pent-house de Ciudad Costera, su amor les daba fuerza pero de manera honesta, aún había infinidad de cicatrices que la Tanagariana no había logrado suturar.

La primera era su aspecto físico, le había tomado semanas enteras aceptarse a sí misma con las marcas que dejó Hombre Halcón, por el largo del cuerpo.

John, había intentado curarla, besarla y mimarla, pero Shayera no podía evitar pensar en el abuso, cada vez que se amaban.

Rompía en llanto, el odio a sí misma, regresando.

—No tenemos que hacerlo…—comentó John, en una de las tantas veces que comenzaron con besos y al final se desnudaron. Ella había vuelto a recordar el abuso y esa agresión se tradujo en que su bebé, ya no se moviera.

—Le estoy haciendo daño…—comentó a media voz, acariciando su vientre. Él guardó su estampa en la memoria. Lucía hermosa, toda ella lo era, con su piel morena, las alas grises, los cabellos rojos, al igual que la exquisitez de sus labios.

Estaba tendida en la cama, justo como él la dejó, con la respiración agitada y el suave llanto que parecía un velo sobre su cara.

—Es inteligente, te ama y por eso presiente tu temor.

—Crecerá odiándome…

—Sólo si tú, sigues odiándote.

—¿Es que a caso tú no me odias?—preguntó levantándose sobre sus rodillas, el vientre hinchado ocultaba su sexo, algunos cabellos sueltos le tapaban los ojos y sus pechos lucían mucho mas grandes y rebosantes que nunca, él se obligó a mirar a otra parte, esta conversación era importante y más que nada, porque él, no la odiaba.

—Te amo, Shayera Hol

—¿Aún si jamás, puedo volver a hacer el amor contigo?

—Me quiero casar contigo, no con tu cuerpo.

—Pero aún así tendrás deseos.

—Me basta con verte, con lo hermosa que eres para saciar mi deseo.

—¿Y si no es suficiente?

—Criaremos un hijo juntos, jamás tendremos tiempo para nosotros de nuevo.

—¿En verdad podrás hacerlo?

—Ya quiero conocerlo…—comentó y volvió a tenderse junto a ella, besó sus labios con total devoción y después bajó por el cuello, la parte media de sus pechos y se concentró en la herida que casi le arrebata la vida.

Ella se dejó hacer, soltando suspiros entrecortados. Por algunos instantes tenía el deseo de pedirle a J'on o a Destino que borraran su memoria, pero su orgullo aún era grande.

Los guerreros no reniegan de sus heridas, las ensalzan y se definen a través de ellas.

Los labios de John estaban a punto de hacer que se olvidara hasta de su nombre, pero su hijo se lo recordó, colocando una buena patada contra su costilla.

—John, Basta.

—Apenas, si estaba comenzando…

—Pero los chicos llegaran en cualquier momento y ni siquiera nos hemos duchado.

—Mmmh…amo las duchas.—comentó con picardía y ella supo a lo que se refería, pues desde que el bebé creció a niveles insospechados, tenía miedo de resbalar y romperse la espalda, por lo que él, la acompañaba en la ducha.

—Aún no entiendo, porqué es necesario todo esto.

—Es una tradición humana, preparar una fiesta de bienvenida para el bebé y los futuros padres, te gustará.

—¿Como la navidad?

—Parecido, sólo que los regalos no serán para ti, sino para el pequeño…

—Rex…—John asintió y la besó de nuevo, salió de la cama y ella no perdió detalle de su bien trabajada musculatura, por lo ancho de la espalda y lo breve de su cintura.

.

.

.

Horas mas tarde, el pent-house estaba revestido de colores azules, verdes y anaranjados, globos en multitud de tamaños, pequeñas cigüeñas, biberones, pañales y todo lo que tuviera que ver con la crianza de infantes.

Wally decoró el piso, sin ayuda de nadie. Los extraterrestres, el atlante y la amazona no tenían idea de qué era lo que hacía, Bruce carecía de alma y John era el padre, por lo que no podía colaborar con su "sorpresa"

Shayera sintió que un payaso de circo entró en su piso y vomito colores y confeti por todos lados, pero no se quejó, porque en realidad le gustó. El nombre de Rex Stewart estaba colgado en la parte central, aunado a un par de alas y una réplica en miniatura de su mazo.

—¿De dónde…?—preguntó Diana, señalando esa parte específica de la decoración.

—No preguntes, princesa.—respondió el velocista. —¿Y bien, les gusta?—cuestionó el ilusionado padrino a los futuros padres, ambos asintieron y Wally continuó por esos derroteros.

—Tengo un montón de regalos, te sorprenderías de la cantidad de cosas que hay para bebés hoy en día. —acto seguido sacó una colección de osos de peluche que estaban vestidos con los uniformes y emblemas de la Liga de la Justicia.

Arthur tomó el suyo, era un oso de pelaje rubio, con el pecho descubierto y unos pantalones de cuero verdes. Lo miró con desconfianza, ya que el oso, tenía su propio muñón y lanza.

Diana le dio el suyo a Batman, una osa de pelaje castaño que traía su diadema y una replica de su armadura guerrera.

—Vaya, hasta tiene el látigo de la verdad.—comentó asombrado el Caballero de la Noche.

—El tuyo tiene el ceño fruncido. —indicó la amazona con el oso de Batman que era de pelaje negro y traía el uniforme completo.

—El mío parece un presumido.—comentó Clark, cuyo oso era de pelaje blanco e incluía el uniforme además de un curioso cairel negro en la frente.

—No sé, por qué será—respondió el Detective Marciano con sorna. —el suyo era verde con ojos amarillos y ataviado con su traje y capa.

Flash sostenía el suyo, junto a los de John y Shayera, Linterna ya estaba mirando con gracia a su gemelo peludo, cuando Shayera levantó el rostro y gritó a todos que se cubrieran.

.

.

.

Sucedió demasiado rápido, el pent-house que constituía su hogar, era una especie de invernadero, el techo de la sala era transparente, y las paredes blancas estaban revestidas de libreros, macetas colgantes y jaulas sin puertas. Las aves podían entrar y salir libremente cuando quisieran y aparentemente, los enemigos jurados también.

Shayera y John estaban delante del comedor —que pasó a ser una mesa de regalos— de frente a todos, los héroes alrededor de la sala, distraídos con sus obsequios. Bruce concentrado en la mirada de Diana, ella observando sugerentemente sus labios. Arthur estaba comparando el diseño del oso con el propio, J'on intentaba leer el estado físico del niño, ocho meses de gestación parecían ser lo adecuado para que los Tanagarianos dieran a Luz, Superman miraba a discreción a la pareja de ensueño. Él había tomado y distribuido algunas fotos de Bruce Wayne con Diana Prince para el diario Planeta y las ventas del periódico subieron como espuma.

Wally se dirigía a ellos con paso mundano, los últimos tres peluches en el interior de sus brazos, John se distrajo con el suyo, un oso de color chocolate con el traje negro y el emblema de los linternas bordado en el pecho, Shayera sintió un ligero estremecimiento recorrerle la piel, levantó el rostro y ahí fue que lo vio.

Carter Hall volando hacia ellos con un dispositivo en manos que parecía ser una bomba. Gritó que se cubrieran, su desesperación los sacó de balance, pero aún así, alcanzaron a reaccionar los más avispados.

La detonación fue inminente, Linterna los cubrió a todos con la energía del anillo, pero no estaba preparado para esa clase de impacto, sus cuerpos salieron volando, Batman envolvió a Mujer Maravilla con su capa, Superman hizo lo posible por cubrirlos a ambos, Aquaman se estrelló contra la pared que dividía la sala de la cocina y el Detective Marciano hizo lo propio contra una de las estanterías. Flash intentó llegar a Shayera pero una fuerza invisible se arrojó contra él, levantando su cuerpo y rompiendo sus huesos. Gritó de dolor, la única que permanecía consciente y que lo divisó todo fue Shayera Hol, la pierna izquierda se le partió en dos y la derecha en tres.

Su amigo bramó dolorosamente hasta perder el sentido, luego su cuerpo terminó en el piso y siguió el Murciélago.

—¡Detente!—demandó a Carter Hall, pero este no la escuchaba.

.

La detonación llamó la atención de los Atlantes, medios de comunicación y la policía en general, pronto era una cuantiosa cantidad de gente la que bordeaba el edificio pero ninguno podía acercarse a ellos.

.

Batman recuperó la conciencia cuando uno de sus huesos se fragmentó, el brazo derecho se quebró en dos y él siseó dolorosamente pero no gritó. Clark y Diana despertaron a su vez, advirtieron horrorizados la escena y aunque quisieron arremeter sus fuerzas estaban disminuidas.

—Es un campo de energía telepática.—anunció J'on.

—¿Qué demonios significa eso?—preguntó Arthur levantando su osamenta del suelo.

—Que lo está generando con su mente, es demasiado poderoso. ¡No puedo pararlo! —J'on intentó usar sus poderes para entrar en su mente y hacer que parara, pero no lo logró. Hall atormentó su cerebro, le mostró escenas dolorosas de Marte. La destrucción de su mundo, la pérdida de su esposa e hijos.

—¡AHHHHH!—el marciano cayó fulminado a escasos metros del Atlante.

—¡Hombre Halcón no tenía esa clase de poder en él!—declaró furioso, mirando a los aliados que permanecían en pie.

Bruce cayó junto a Wally, torturado hasta la inconsciencia, Shayera tenía el rostro lívido, impregnado en llanto, se aferraba a su hijo como si pudiera protegerlo de todo con los brazos desnudos.

—No lo tenía antes, pero ahora lo posee.—anunció Superman, furioso por la imagen de Batman inconsciente a su lado. Se levantó por el aire iluminando sus ojos, generando los rayos mortales, pero ni eso funcionó.

Los rayos volvieron a él, quemando sus ojos y calcinando su cerebro, Diana gritó su nombre, Shayera parecía haberse quedado sin labia.

—Tú eres la guerrera amazona, ¿no es cierto?—habló por primera vez Carter Hall. —Tengo un mensaje para ti, en realidad era para él pero ya que se ha ido a dormir…

.

La pelea era transmitida por cámaras de televisión locales y de otras ciudades. Lois Lane a bordo de un helicóptero divisó el momento de su caída y justo ahora lloraba para sus adentros, Jimmy Olsen lo capturaba todo, aumentando la imagen con el lente de su cámara e intentando obtener sonido con el micrófono.

.

—¿Cuál es tu mensaje, demente? ¿Por qué te has vuelto tan fuerte?—inquirió la guerrera levantándose todo lo letal que era, tomó su lazo entre los dedos, mirando a sus amigos y amante caídos, colocándose delante de una horrorizada Shayera que permanecía de pie por el estado de shock y nada más.

—El mensaje es de un viejo amigo suyo, dice que esto es "por no haberlo dejado unirse a sus filas" en cuanto a lo segundo. Deberías preguntar al Doctor que jugó conmigo por los últimos cuatro o cinco meses.

Diana ya no quiso escuchar más, desplegó el lazo, alcanzó su objetivo, pero este solo sonrió.

—Eres hermosa, pero no exactamente mi tipo.

—¡El látigo te obliga a decir la verdad! ¿¡Quién eres en realidad!?

—Su asesino.—respondió con sadismo, tirando del lazo y estrellando a la amazona contra la pared hasta que ésta se derrumbó y los escombros la sepultaron.

—¡DIANA!—gritó Shayera al ver la mano de su amiga, sobresalir de entre la piedra caída.

—Silencio, mi amor.

—¡No la llames así!—declaró el Atlante, apostado junto a Shayera, ella tembló de la cabeza a los pies. Los estaba perdiendo a todos delante de sus ojos, ella estaba perdiendo a su familia otra vez.

Cayó de rodillas, la fuerza de voluntad abandonándola por fin, su vientre dolió, su hijo se movió. "No ahora, cariño" "No puedes venir ahora"

Arthur fue derrotado con la misma facilidad con que lo hicieron los otros, por la parte exterior del edificio, ejércitos Atlantes y grupos de héroes pertenecientes a la Liga arremetían con su arsenal pero el campo de fuerza no se vencía.

Debía sostenerse con fuerza de voluntad, la de un loco, la de un hombre que lo había perdido todo.

Shayera fue levantada del piso con aquella fuerza sobrenatural, lucía un vestido blanco que se pegaba a sus piernas por la parte baja, debido a que se le había roto la fuente. Su rostro seguía lívido, sus amigos caídos.

Miró el cuerpo de John que debió haber recibido el impacto completo de la bomba, después miró a Wally, sus piernas, como si un tren hubiera pasado por encima de ellas, Batman tenía el brazo doblado a la inversa, las heridas en las costillas no eran notorias, pero por su respiración adivinabas que con cada suspiro se le escapaba la vida, los ojos de Clark sangraban, su cara y cuello eran un manchón oscuro de sangre coagulada, J'on estaba petrificado, en un rictus de amargo dolor, Arthur cayó de espaldas, no podía ver su rostro, no podía despedirse del hombre que la cuidó como un padre.

Sus pies alcanzaron el piso, ella no creyó que tuviera fortaleza para sostenerse por sí misma pero aún así lo logró.

Carter extendió sus alas, las de ella volvían a estar dobladas sobre la espalda, como si estuvieran atadas, como si hubieran pasado horas y no meses de que los atlantes las vendaron para que pudieran sanarlas. Ella no podía volar, no podía luchar, no podía…

Rompió en un una risa histérica, Carter recordó el momento en que le dijo que ellos eran almas gemelas y su respuesta fue estallar en carcajadas, eso lo irritó, pero lo que se vino después lo sorprendió.

—¡Lo hiciste! ¡Tú de verdad lo hiciste!—ni los medios de comunicación o el Hombre Halcón entendían a lo que se refería. Lois no podía dejar de mirar el cuerpo inerte de Superman, pero Olsen acercaba la lente todo lo que podía.

Un cuadro cerrado entre la Tanagariana y el otro sujeto alado.

.

En la prisión las apuestas subían, Lobo había arrasado con otra decena de hombres, los reos contemplaban ansiosos, deseaban ver morir a la arpía Tanagariana y al fruto de su vientre maldito.

.

De regreso en la escena principal Shayera Hol había levantado el rostro y caminado con soltura hacia él, humedeció sus labios, esperó que ninguno de ellos recuperara el sentido, aunque si lo hacían, dudaba que se pudieran mover.

—Lo hiciste, mi amado.—Carter la miró de la cabeza a los pies. Era hermosa, con los cabellos cortos parecía perteneciente a otra época, y con ese vestido blanco se transparentaba buena parte de sus atributos, el vientre hinchado lo hizo henchirse de orgullo.

Ella era suya y su pequeño bastardo también.

—¿Amado?—cuestionó mirando en sus ojos, entrando en su mente, aunque sabía de sobra que la mente de los Tanagarianos, no se rendía tan fácilmente. Encontró escenas de ellos dos juntos. Su amada pensaba en ellos, en siglos de amor profeso y prohibido.

—Si, tu eres el único a quien por siempre he amado, Khufu. Esperaba obsequios para la bienvenida de nuestro hijo y me complace ver que entregaste a él, la sangre de los que me llamaron traidora y tuvieron el atrevimiento de separarnos…

.

—¡Maldita!—pronunció Lois con rabia, cerrando los puños, maldiciéndose a sí misma, pues en su momento, había hablado con Clark para pedirle que la perdonara. El odio colectivo rápidamente volvió a correr entre la humanidad. Los héroes dejaron de arremeter contra el campo de fuerza, el ejército de Atlantes a su vez frenó.

Todos miraban a un mismo tiempo la escena de la mujer que pretendieron defender besando los labios de aquel que arremetió sin piedad a sus héroes amados.

—Shayera, no…—pronunció John, recién despertando de su estado de inconsciencia.

Carter la abrazaba, mientras lo besaba, el resto de los héroes despertaron a su vez, el campo de energía se desvaneció de a poco, eso lo supieron pues sus fuerzas ya no estaban disminuidas. Diana se acercó a Batman, el murciélago pidió que lo incorporara, quería ver la escena, grabarla en su memoria para jamás volver a creer en las segundas oportunidades, pero no fue exactamente así como sucedió.

Wally miraba a su hermana, a la Diosa emergida de ruinas en brazos de ese bastardo y después el vestido blanco teñirse de sangre. Arthur lo notó a su vez pues ordenó a sus hombres que no se movieran, ni un solo arpón debía salir de sus manos, Clark intentaba ver entre la espesa negrura de sangre, J'on le ayudó con eso, apostándose junto a él y limpiando su rostro con ayuda de su capa.

—Por Hera…—pronunció Diana. Cuando Shayera tuvo que ser la que sostuviera a Hall, sus labios sangraban, el pecho también. Ella lo apuñaló con una daga que resultó ser la lanza del muñón de Aquaman.

—Les dije que era temible.—anunció el Rey, cuando su protegida desveló el cuerpo que la miraba a los ojos sin comprender lo que pasaba.

—Tú me amabas…dijiste que me amabas.

—Chay-Ara te amó. Yo sólo recordé sus afectos y te besé para entregarte al sueño eterno.

—Él es mío…—comentó con su último aliento, acariciando su vientre, ella sintió estacas atravesarle la piel. La preocupación por su hijo desvaneció todo el coraje previo, soltó a Hall y se dejó caer agotada junto a él. Clark la sostuvo, Flash, Batman y Linterna Verde apenas si podían moverse, necesitaban atención médica, al igual que ella.

—¡Superman!—gritó Lois, acercándose por fin desde el helicóptero.

—Su fuente se ha roto—anunció J'on. —Dará a luz en cualquier momento.

—Me ocuparé.—prometió Superman, intercambiando una mirada con Lois, en ella le decía que todo entre ellos seguía como siempre, que no hubo ninguna traición, tan solo el desesperado intento de una madre por proteger a su hijo.

Lane asintió silenciosamente, ella anunciaría esa versión a los medios, para que el odio a Shayera Hol no se propagara como el veneno.

Clark viajó lo más rápido que pudo de regreso a la Atlántida, ella se atendería ahí, cuando llegó ya había un equipo médico esperando.

—Mi hijo…—gritó desesperada cuando la colocó sobre la cama.

—Estará bien, te lo prometo…—intentó conciliar pero Shayera sentía que se moría.

—Si algo me pasa, ¡Debes jurar que lo salvarán a él!

—Shayera…

—¡JURALO!—Clark asintió, se lo hizo saber a los médicos y estos dieron la orden de que saliera de la sala.

La sangre que cubría a Shayera, no era únicamente de Carter Hall, él la había lastimado, usando esa fuerza descomunal que apenas si controlaba.

.

.

.

Horas después, el pabellón médico estaba lleno de héroes heridos que se negaban a permanecer en sus sitios. Batman con gruesas vendas por el largo del torso y el brazo enyesado, Flash en una silla de ruedas, su recuperación iba lenta porque los huesos debían colocarse en la posición correcta o de lo contrario sanarían deformados, John tenía múltiples heridas, posible hemorragia interna pero se había negado a ser revisado, todo lo que hacía era pasear de un lado a otro repitiendo por enésima vez que debieron prever esto.

—Siempre sospeché que ese maniático sabía donde vivía.—comentó Aquaman.

—¡Y hasta ahora lo dices!—recriminó Linterna.

—Se lo dije al chico, él le restó importancia.

—¡Yo no quería que sucediera esto!—se defendió Flash. —¡Estábamos todos y nos tomó por idiotas!

—No sirve de nada echarnos la culpa.—concilió Superman.

—Ella es fuerte, los Dioses estarán de su lado.—comentó Diana.

.

—Ya ha despertado.—anunció J'on que durante todo este tiempo había usado sus dones para sentir su presencia y la de su hijo.

—Querrás decir que ya ha nacido.—corrigió Wally, pero el marciano negó.

—Su hijo nació a los pocos minutos de que la trajeron aquí. Se le practicó una cesárea pues Shayera estaba herida y perdió la conciencia.

—¿¡Qué!?—gritaron todos a una sola voz.

—Ese tipo de reacción es la causa principal de que los médicos y yo decidiéramos permanecer en silencio.

Carter Hall usó sus poderes para comprimir sus órganos internos, de la misma manera en que hizo con ustedes para fragmentar sus huesos. Hubo que extraer al niño y después atender su cuerpo.

—¿Está bien?—preguntó Linterna, tomando a J'on por los hombros.

—Tardará algún tiempo, pero se repondrá. Está preguntando por todos, en específico por Rex.

—¡Alguien mueva mi estúpida silla!—demandó Flash, Diana lo hizo con gusto, seguida de Batman quien era demasiado orgulloso como para sentarse en una, el resto de la procesión acudió en silencio.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Continuará..._


	4. Chapter 4

Sangre.

Ella solo puede pensar en el color de la sangre y el horror de perder a su hijo a manos de Carter Hall.

Se aferra al arpón que le entregara Arthur en su ultimo intento de protegerla. El Rey de los mares fue derrotado con velocidad vertiginosa y ella estaba ahí, angustiada, desesperada, porque el líquido amniótico corría entre sus piernas y su bebé se asfixiaría si no era expulsado. Utilizó su ultima carta, su ultima oportunidad. Convertirse en la traidora que todos creían que era y por extraño que pareciera, funcionó.

Besó sus labios, evocando el pasado, rompiendo la promesa hecha a sí misma de no pensar más en amores pasados o futuros, lo besó con dolor y también pasión. Él la aferró por la cintura, ella se pegó a su cuerpo, evitando temblar de repulsión, más no de miedo. Era una guerrera, vio a toda su familia morir masacrada a sus pies y ahora este bastardo venía a hacerlo de nuevo. Tomó el puñal, con la mano izquierda y a un solo movimiento, firme y directo la enterró en la boca de su estómago.

Durante los entrenamientos a que se sometió con Rhod, el Tanagariano insistió en enseñarle los puntos fulminantes de todo ser vivo, las arterias, las partes nobles, el oído, un ojo, cualquier cosa que pudiera exterminar al otro de un movimiento. La creía débil; conclusión natural de toda persona al ver a una mujer en la guerra, pero lo que olvidan, es que las hembras pueden ser más aguerridas que el peor de los homicidas.

Carter bufó a medida que hundía el puñal hasta el fondo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, sus labios se separaron, fue el turno de ella para sonreís y sostenerlo contra su cuerpo. Diana comentó algo, el resto de héroes lo hicieron a su vez, pero Shayera no tenía oídos, ni ojos para nadie más, porque Carter era malvado y pretendía llevársela a su lado.

Una energía desconocida la golpeo de pronto. Sucedió después de dejar en claro que jamás lo amaría. Chay-Ara lo hizo, amó a Khufu, pero él no era ni el uno, ni el otro. Era una abominación del Absorbacrom y la ciencia, ingeniera y hechicería humana, lo soltó cuando la fuerza que la golpeaba se volvió tan caliente y densa como lava, se derrumbó al piso, aterrorizada por el bienestar de su hijo.

Clark la sostuvo entonces, la llevó volando, no sabía dónde ya que todo lo que tenía para él, era un ultimo mandato.

—Si debes elegir, sálvalo a él.

—Shayera…

—¡Promételo! ¡Sálvalo a él! ¡A él!

El hombre de acero prometió que lo haría y así, lentamente se sumió en la inconsciencia.

.

.

.

Sangre.

Recordaba haber visto su mano izquierda manchada de sangre y no sólo eso, todo el vestido se tiñó con las entrañas de Carter, el vientre…su hijo.

Su hijo…

.

.

.

—¡Mi hijo! —Despertó gritando, trastornada porque la habían atado de piernas y brazos a la puñetera cama y no tenía ni la más remota idea de donde estaba. El personal médico no tardó en hacerse llegar. Eran atlantes. Los reconoció por las vestimentas y por el tono de piel, ella volvió a insistir en su hijo, antes de preguntar por su estado.

—Esta sano, nació perfectamente bien.

—¿¡Dónde…!? —preguntó con locura, lastimando sus manos contra las ataduras.

—Lo traeremos enseguida, Shayera. —Comentó Arthur con voz solemne y casi se puso a llorar de gusto al verlo.

—¿Por qué me…?

—Tienes heridas internas de considerable envergadura, además de la cesárea, claro está. Sugerí que te ataran para que no cometieras las bestialidades que estas haciendo justo ahora. Levantarte de inmediato y abrir las suturas que en su mayoría son frescas.

—Entiendo…

—No, no lo haces. Eres terca, obstinada, cínica e inconsciente, pero gracias a Neptuno por eso. —Arthur se colocó junto a ella en la cama, soltó las ataduras de sus muñecas y antes de proseguir con las de las piernas sentenció.

—Tienes que tomarlo con calma ó ordenaré que te seden.

—¡No te…!—Arthur levantó una mano y le arrebató la sábana de cama para silenciarla.

Realmente actuaba como su padre.

—Mira tu cuerpo, Shayera Hol. —la Tanagariana lo hizo, recordando con pavor la escena sucedida horas después de su violación. Aquaman le pidió que hiciera exactamente lo mismo. Que contemplara su cuerpo roto, profanado y desnudo, las heridas al rojo vivo la hicieron temblar, pero podía con todas, menos con la imagen de sus alas quebradas.

Sus ojos lloraron al recordar aquello, no se estaba viendo como era ahora, sino como fue entonces. El Rey de los mares comprendió su reacción y le colocó una mano conciliadora a la altura del hombro.

—Mira tu cuerpo hija de Tanagar y agradece a los Dioses que alguna vez veneraste por permitirte permanecer con vida.

Shayera lo hizo, contempló las vendas que ocultaban su pecho y las que curaban su vientre de nuevo plano, la sensación fue extraña, como de abandono, llevó las manos a la superficie e inclusive su tacto le resultaba extraño. Se había acostumbrado a su hijo, creciendo, viviendo, siendo una extensión de su ser y por asociación, el centro de su universo.

—Carter oprimió tus órganos internos, tuviste múltiples derrames, pero afortunadamente, ninguno cedió. La fortaleza de tu especie es superior a la de los humanos, si fueras Batman, Linterna o Flash, te habrías convertido en una masa sanguinolenta en el piso.

—Gracias por la imagen visual. —comentó con sorna. Debajo de las vendas se ocultaba su sexo, luego seguían las piernas torneadas y a ambos lados sus alas, grises pero firmes, las movió con soltura, agradecida por tenerlas.

—Si ya comprendiste el estado débil de tu cuerpo, voy a liberar tus piernas y a avisar a tus molestos amigos, que ya pueden pasar a verte. El niño está con Mera, disculparás que mi Reina no resistiera el impulso de darle los primeros cuidados tan pronto salió de tu vientre.

—En absoluto, no se me ocurriría una mejor persona para cuidarlo que ella.

—Entonces, cubre tus formas y volveré en un momento.

—Gracias…

.

.

.

Los guerreros heridos desfilaron en una sola línea por un estrecho pasillo, molestos de que Arthur hubiera sido el primero en verla.

.

 _—_ _¡Yo soy el padre! —se quejó Linterna Verde a todo pulmón._

 _—_ _¡Y yo el Rey de la Atlántida! ¡Estás en mi casa, así que muestra respeto! Si digo que esperen, se quedan aquí y lo hacen o llamo a mis guardias y esperan en alguna cárcel._

 _—_ _Obedeceremos tus ordenes, majestad. —comentó Diana con ceremonia y de esta manera el Rey de los mares desapareció._

 _—_ _¡Maldición!_

.

El que abrió la puerta fue Batman, Shayera estaba sentada contra la cabecera, vestida con un camisón verde y cubierta por la sábana de cama, en los brazos estaba su hijo, envuelto por una cobija azul, todo él, incluyendo los brazos para que no fuera a rasguñarse. Estaba dormido, por lo que su madre, todo lo que hacía era contemplarlo sin cansarse.

—Shayera…—saludó Batman, ella levantó el rostro y fue imposible evitar que las lágrimas corrieran. El Caballero de la Noche se sintió incómodo, su primer instinto fue salir corriendo, pero Diana se lo impidió, así que lo segundo y lo habitual, era ofrecerle un pañuelo para limpiarse.

—Por favor, no me trates como una Dama, sólo porque ahora esté sosteniendo a mi hijo.

—Lo siento. —se disculpó, pero aún así le entregó la prenda.

—¡Si, muy bonitos todos! ¡Rodeen la cama y dejen al inválido a ciegas!

—¡Wally! —llamó Shayera, a punto de despertar a su hijo.

—Cuidado con alzar la voz, _mamá…_ —comentó John, que ya estaba apostado a su lado.

La piel de Rex era morena, un poco más oscura que la de Shayera, pero no tanto como la de él, sus cabellos eran negros, eso lo recordaba de la visita al futuro, pero ahora sabía que lo eran por Carter Hall y no por él.

—Dios, es tan pequeño…—comentó Wally inclinándose desde su silla.

—¿Quieres sostenerlo?—ofreció ella, aunque después se disculpó porque quizás John, debería sostenerlo primero.

—¿Puedo?—preguntó Flash, mirándolos a ambos.

—Sólo no vayas a despertarlo, ni a tirarlo. —respondió John.

—¿Por quién me tomas?

—Tiene que despertar pronto, le tocará su alimento. —comentó Mera, sin despegar la vista del infante.

Shayera asintió, sintiéndose extraña de pronto, rodeada de todos y más aún con su pequeño en brazos.

—Lo tengo. —comentó Wally. —el velocista se había desecho de su identidad secreta para que pudieran atender su pierna. Las células de su cuerpo se regeneraban a mayor velocidad que las de el resto, lo que quería decir que le tomaría días, en lugar de meses estar al cien con todos ellos.

Rex soltó un poco de aire, al sentir el cambio de cuerpo, buscó refugio y West lo acunó contra su pecho, el pequeñito cabía bastante bien en el interior de sus brazos, le dio algo de nostalgia tenerlo. Quizás ya fuera tiempo de buscar una pareja estable. Comenzó a mecerlo, las formas del niño, se notaban algo extrañas, su espalda era demasiado ancha y poco después reparó en lo obvio.

Eran sus alas.

—¿Shay? —la Tanagariana asintió, se había hecho a un lado para permitir que Linterna se acomodara junto con ella. John tenía un brazo rodeando su hombro, se concentraba en ella, en sus cabellos cortos, lo pálido de su piel, lo demacrado de su cuerpo. Y aún así, seguía estando aquí. Seguía estando entera y dio gracias al cielo por ello.

—Dios, es perfecto…—comentó Wally esperanzado. Eso lo arrebató de sus cavilaciones, a tiempo justo para ver como el pequeñito boqueaba y abría los ojos.

—Hola amiguito…—comentó West, en un tono de voz bajo, pues no quería asustarlo. El niño comenzó a moverse y Shayera comprendió lo que era eso.

Necesitaba libertad, justo como ella.

—Pásamelo de nuevo.

—¿Deberíamos salir?—preguntó Clark, contemplando la escena.

—No en este momento, quiero que vean algo. —Wally le devolvió al niño y Shayera se ocupó de descubrir su cuerpo, ahí estaban. Un par de preciosas alas blancas, las plumas eran diminutas, apenas si se notaban sobre la piel expuesta, Rex Stewart era como un ave, recién salida del cascarón.

—Les presento a mi hijo…—comentó orgullosa, moviendo sus alas a manera espejo de como el pequeñín las usaba.

—¡Los Dioses lo protejan! —Comentó Diana.

—Así será. —respondió su madre, concentrada en su mirada. Él es Warhawk, el niño nacido de una guerra que comenzó miles de años atrás.

—Shayera…—interrumpió John, pero la Tanagariana, no se retractó.

—Su sangre es guerrera. Hijo de Tanagarianos y Humanos, dos de las razas mas violentas del universo. Depende de nosotros, si es que aún quieres permanecer a mi lado, hacer que use sus dones en beneficio de otros y no para destruirlos.

—Claro que quiero permanecer contigo, aquí y ahora. Delante de nuestros amigos, juro que para siempre, estaré dedicado a ti.

—¿Sin importar lo que pase?

—Sin importar que ardan nuestras almas en el fuego eterno…—respondió como lo haría Bashari a su amada Reina y es que para él, ella volvía a ser fuego. La Diosa de alas doradas, piel morena y cabellos escarlatas, sólo que no lo notaba. Su luz estaba algo deslucida ahora, pero ya se encargaría de que recobrara la vida. Tenían todo el futuro por delante, si es que se lo permitía.

—Entonces que así sea…—Shayera besó sus labios, apenas un ligero roce, pues no quería incomodar al resto, además de que seguía despreciando las muestras públicas de afecto. Su bebé los miró a ambos, sin comprender del todo la escena, los héroes se sintieron halagados de presenciar la unión formal de sus aliados.

—Y nosotros los apoyaremos. —comentó Batman, dispuesto a ofrecer no solo su fortuna, sino su conocimiento y entrenamiento para forjar al guerrero que una vez conocieron.

El futuro seguramente había sido alterado. Porque el Rex Stewart con el que peleó, tenía alas metálicas. Era más humano que Tanagariano y este pequeño, no.

Fue su madre la que luchó por tenerlo, desde su concepción, hasta su alumbramiento. Era producto de la guerra, eso era cierto. Pero él no lo refería a la maldición a que estaban sujetas sus almas.

La obsesión de Khufu, Carter Hall, o quien demonios fuera. Era producto de una guerra constante por aceptar quien es: mujer, guerrera y ahora también, madre.

El niño en brazos comenzó a moverse y boquear, demasiadas personas mirando, aunque no era eso lo que le importaba. Tenía hambre y antes de lo que se levantaría Wally, comenzó a llorar.

—¿Cómo lo han estado alimentando hasta ahora?—preguntó curiosa Shayera.

—Tenemos una sala de maternidad bastante completa.—se enorgulleció Arthur.

—No la abrumes, querido. Se trató de una nodriza.—acotó Mera. —los recién nacidos requieren los nutrientes de la leche materna. Aunque nuestra fisonomía no sea la misma, te puedo garantizar que no le hará daño.

—¿Crees que podrías...?

—Por supuesto. —Mera se colocó delante de todos con su talante de Reina y los despachó de la sala.

—Pueden volver cuando esté dormido de nuevo.

—Quizás fuera mejor que volviéramos en otro momento. —comentó J'on, consciente de que todos, necesitaban un tiempo para relajarse, descansar y sanar sus heridas.

—Tienes razón. —Respondió Clark. —Los medios de comunicación deben estar vueltos locos, por no hablar de la Atalaya.

—Y nuestros amigos. —concluyó Diana. Ellos sólo se fueron detrás de Superman y no hablaron con ninguno de los héroes que habían tratado de auxiliarlos. Canario Negro, Flecha Verde y Vigilante estaban ahí, y ellos hicieron caso omiso de su presencia.

—Entonces, volveremos luego. —Se despidió Bruce mirando a Shayera con una ligera sonrisa y dedicando a John una inclinación de rostro.

Pagaría la decoración del Pent-house porque seguramente, "el Rey de los mares" no lo dejaría pagar por la reconstrucción del Hotel.

—Estaré en el trono, amada mía.—comentó Arthur.

—Te buscaré entonces.—respondió Mera.

—Trata de no romper el cuello del niño.—sugirió altivo.

—Trataré de no rompértelo a ti, si no lo llamas por su nombre, abuelo. —Arthur dio un paso en falso al escuchar esa palabra y cerró la puerta detrás de su espalda. John se hizo a un lado para que la Reina pudiera ayudar a Shayera a desprenderse del camisón y colocarse al pequeño en el pecho.

—Ten cuidado con su cabeza y sus alas.

—Son tan pequeñas…

—Sí, y aún no sabe como moverlas, por eso lo envolvimos con la manta.

—Nunca cuidé de un niño en Tanagar o tuve la bendición de contemplar a una madre cuidar de uno.

—No se trata de "preparación" sino de instinto…

Rex se amoldó a las formas de su madre, retrajo las alas sobre su espalda, debajo del brazo con el que lo tomaba y colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de ella, era cálida, tan tierna y cálida que en cuestión de segundos comenzó a succionar hasta quedar dormido.

—¿Con tan poco le basta?—preguntó asombrada. Mera sonrió.

—Es un recién nacido cariño, su estómago es pequeño, pero despertará a cada rato para pedirte alimento.

—Mi Dios…

—Lo haremos juntos…—le recordó Linterna, mirando la imagen de ambos: la mujer que amaba y el pequeñito que ambos adoraban.

—Los dejaré a solas.—comentó Mera, besando al niño en la frente y ofreciendo una reverencia a ambos.

—John…

—No es una promesa vacía, lo juro. Me dedicaré a ustedes, por el resto de mis días.

—Y sé que lo harás, por eso necesito que me prometas algo más.

—Lo que quieras.

—Jamás le dirás a Rex que no es hijo tuyo. Tiene mi tipo de sangre según los atlantes, su tono de piel es similar al de ambos y tanto sus ojos, como sus cabellos, son oscuros como los tuyos. No quiero que escuche jamás sobre la existencia de Carter Hall y si es necesario le pediré a Bruce que use su dinero y artimañas para borrar toda evidencia que haya quedado en cualquier televisora.

—Shayera…

—¡No! Él no debe saber jamás que es hijo de un desquiciado y dudar de su bondad.

Todos los niños vienen al mundo puros, John.

Al menos eso lo recuerdo bien de las palabras de mi madre. Son sus experiencias de vida, las que los corrompen y transforman. Fueron las que me convirtieron en esto y no voy a renegar de ellas pues si lo hiciera, no tendría la dicha de sostenerlo contra mi pecho. Pero si puedo protegerlo, dar mi vida para protegerlo, de todo lo malo y corrupto. Entonces lo haré.

John asintió a sus palabras, evocando el futuro. Jamás preguntó como fue que murieron, ni ella o él. Pero estaba claro que Warhawk veneraba a su madre pues usaba su estandarte y emulaba su apariencia.

A él no le quedó la menor duda, de que algún día Shayera honraría estas palabras, dando su vida por Rex, y él la daría por ella. Su guerrera alada, su amada, esposa y Diosa.

—Juro por el amor que te tengo, que jamás le diré que no es mio.

—Y yo juro seguir todas las tradiciones Terrestres, para la unión de dos personas en matrimonio.

—¿El anillo, el vestido, los votos y el altar?

—Sin anillos, no soy la propiedad de nadie, pero puedo honrar tu nombre, grabándolo en mi piel.

—¿Cómo una cicatriz?

—Evidencia del amor profeso.

—Trato hecho.

.

.

.

* * *

 **EPÍLOGO.**

 ** _Diferentes escenas, en diferentes lugares._**  
 ** _Diez años después._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

—¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!

—Estamos yendo.

—¡Vamos más rápido, Pa!

—Batman

—Sí, ya sé…cuando bajemos del auto tú serás Batman y yo Robin, ¿mientras puedo seguir gritando que vayamos más rápido?

—Ajusta tu cinturón.

—¡Si!

.

.

.

—¿Por qué tengo que ir?

—Porque son amigos de la familia y aunque me pese, tú eres familia.

—Eso no sonó muy amable, ¿sabes?

—Hablas con el sujeto más rápido de esta línea de tiempo, no con el más amable y si no te parece, súbete a tu cohete y regresa a tu tiempo.

—¡Que modales, anciano! Te veo allá.

—¡Espera, Bart!

.

.

.

—¿Uno más?

—En realidad, serán dos jóvenes reclutas esta vez.

—Por favor dime que es alguien digno de un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Lo será, con la preparación adecuada.

—Eso dijiste la ultima vez…

—Y no me equivoqué, Aqualad y tú casi destruyen el salón de la Justicia la última vez.

—Él empezó…

—Conner, sé amable y no lo provoques.

—¿Por qué, es demasiado fuerte?

—Mas bien impulsivo

—Interesante, viejo.

.

.

.

—¿En verdad crees que estoy lista?

—Desde luego.

—Pero yo…aún no me parezco en nada a ti.

—No te he entrenado para que te conviertas en una copia de la Mujer Maravilla, tienes que descubrir quien eres y tu potencial.

—¿Sin pelear?

—A menos que te reten, en ese caso, enorgullece a Temiscira.

.

.

.

Uno a uno los Fundadores de la Liga y sus pupilos llegaron al Salón de la Justicia para ser recibidos por un elocuente Superman, en compañía de Superboy, Flecha Roja y Aqualad.

—¡Hey! Choca esos cinco, viejo. —Saludó Bart al Atlante.

—¿Qué tal?

—¿Ya conocieron a los nuevos?

—Aún, no…—respondió Flecha Roja, señalando el lugar por donde venía llegando el Batimovil.

—WOOW —comentó Bart, sólo para ser reprendido por Wally.

—Compórtate.

—Me estoy comportando, anciano…

Del vehículo descendió Batman en compañía de un jovencito de catorce años, ataviado de rojo, verde, amarillo y negro.

—¡Hola! Soy Ric…

—¡Robin!—interrumpió Batman.

—Claro, —se corrigió. —¡Soy Robin y él es Batman! —los héroes y pupilos se rieron, Clark solo comentó a Bruce, que así eran los chicos y el Caballero de la Noche asintió. Segundos después llegaron Diana y Wonder Girl, volando desde lo alto para la impresión y deleite de los chicos.

—¡Yo la vi primero! —anunció Bart, sólo para ser golpeado en ambos brazos por Roy y Kaldur.

—¿Aún no han llegado?—preguntó Diana a sus amigos.

—Ya sabes como es Shayera…—respondió Wally

—Le encanta hacer grandes entradas. —comentó J'on, quien recién llegaba en compañía de Linterna.

—¿Tuvieron problemas con su misión? —preguntó Clark.

—Nada del otro mundo…—respondió John, aunque de hecho, el altercado se suscitó en otro mundo.

.

.

.

—¡Vuela más rápido, Rex!

—¡Pero mamá, ya me cansé!

—¡Vamos demasiado retrasados por tu culpa jovencito!

—¡Ya lo sé!

—Entonces, has lo que te enseñé y sígueme el paso…

Shayera cerró los ojos a medida que planeaba, el Salón de la Justicia estaba bajo sus cuerpos y a pesar de saberlo, aún no quería aterrizar. La sensación de volar, siempre le pareció formidable, pero jamás la había disfrutado como ahora.

Los cinco años que pasó encubierto, volando de vez en cuando junto a otros guerreros, no se comparaban con esto. Porque eran iguales.

No que se tratara de su hijo, sino que por fin, podía volar junto a otro Tanagariano. La nostalgia que experimentó durante años, la opresión en su pecho, el dolor. Nada de eso estaba, cuando volaba junto a Rex, sus alas habían crecido con el pasar de los años, del mismo largo de su cuerpo y seguían siendo blancas. Realmente hermosas.

—¡Ma!

—¿Qué?

—Si no abres los ojos, chocarás con papá. —Shayera los abrió de inmediato y ahí estaba él, todo porte militar, autoridad y molestia.

—¿Por qué tardas tanto?

—¿Por qué esperas tanto?

—¿Van a humillarme, delante de toda la Liga de la Justicia?—intervino Rex, volando a un lado de ellos. Su traje de héroe fue confeccionado en colores plateados y verdes, similar al de su padre, aunque el suyo parecía más de guerra. Shayera mandó fundir su mazo para crear con él un arma de metal enésimo que pudiera proteger a su hijo.

Destino confeccionó dos lanzas. Una la portaba ella y otra él, la parte interesante de estas armas es que se unían formando una lanza de dos puntas. Algún día, cuando sus padres se retiraran, él la tendría y aprendería a manejarla, pero de momento, lo que tenía que aprender, era a controlar su temperamento.

—¡No!—respondió John, mirando a los ojos a Shayera.

—No vamos a humillarte delante de toda la Liga, sólo delante de los fundadores y tus nuevos compañeros de equipo.

—¡Mamá!

—Llámame Hawkgirl

—Y si preguntan porqué llegamos tarde, les dices que nos detuvimos a medio camino a patear algunos traseros. —Linterna no se contentó con esa respuesta. Seguramente, porque era cierta. Pero no tenía tiempo para discernir si había sido su esposa, o su hijo el primero en patear traseros.

—Andando.

—¡Señor, Sí señor! —respondieron a una voz, comenzando a volar bajo.

.

.

.

—¡Hey! ¿Ese es el chico impulsivo? No se ve muy impresionante —comentó Conner a su padre.

—Es porque tiene diez años y entre todos deberán cuidarlo.

—¡No somos guardería!—se quejó Roy

—Y no estoy pidiendo que lo sean, es Tanagariano, aprende rápido y sus habilidades en combate, puede que estén al nivel de varios de ustedes.

—¿De verdad?—respondió Roy emocionado.

—De verdad.—confirmó Aqualad, pues técnicamente había crecido a su lado.

Cuando los guerreros por fin descendieron Shayera se disculpó por la demora.

—Lo siento, ha pasado tanto tiempo, que no sabía como arreglar mi cabello.

—No importa.—respondió Diana, fundiéndola en un gran abrazo.

—¿Ella es Donna?

—Así es, Rex ha crecido mucho.

—Ni que lo digas…

—¡Hey! Yo también quiero abrazos. —se quejó Wally

—Entonces vamos adentro. —sugirió Clark abriendo el paso a todos.

Los fundadores de la Liga entraron en el Salón de la Justicia olvidando del todo a sus pupilos y vástagos.

—Eso fue extraño. —comentó Robin, pues Batman siempre estaba como garrapata pegado a su espalda.

—Para nada. —respondieron Roy y Bart, acostumbrados a la indiferencia de sus mentores.

—Sólo lo hacen cuando se reúnen todos.—comentó Aqualad.

—¿Y eso sucede a menudo?—preguntó Donna.

—Una vez cada cinco o diez años. —respondió Conner. —¿Entonces, tú eres de Tanagar?—preguntó al muchacho moreno, sin ningún atisbo de músculo o preparación bélica.

—Mi madre es de Tanagar, yo nací en la tierra.

—¿Y sabes pelear?

—Lo suficiente, para llegar tarde por detenerme a patear traseros…

.

.

.

* * *

 **—FIN—  
** **Violette Moore.**


End file.
